The new son of the Cullen Family!
by Alice Withlock
Summary: Esme discovers she is pregnant because of a hand of Bella, but the baby shows more special than everyone thought! What will await the future of William Cullen?
1. The Plan

_**The new son of the Cullen Family**_

_**I do not own The twilight Saga or any of the Twilight characters, it all belong to Stephenie Meyer!**_

_**BPO.  
Chapter 1 (10 months before the anniversary of 'The Plan')**_

_**'Edward, what are you going to give Esme and Carlisle as a anniversary gift of marriage?' I asked.  
'I do not know, but there are still 10 months. Why the question?'  
I thanked God for he could not read my mind . 'I've been thinking what I'm going to give them, even if I could sleep so I would awake at night.' We laughed together as vampires do not sleep.  
I would have to find a way to be around the time that Esme and Carlisle were making love, and knew exactly what to tell! The problem was finding a way to convince Emmett to help me.  
'Edward?' I asked again  
'Yes love?'  
'What do I have to do to convince Emmett to help me on something he would hardly do?'  
'What do you want him to do? I can not help you love?'  
'If it could be you I would have asked you, but do not worry, I will not bite anyone!'  
'Well, you can try to propose a deal with him.'  
'And how I do that?' I asked excited.  
'Find something with which you can blackmail him, then just make a blackmail.'  
'I have some other alternative?' I asked almost clearly showing how the idea of blackmailing Emmett was making me nervous.  
'Give him something he is willing to, or **__**somnething**__** he can use with the Rose and say that you want in exchange a favor'  
'Do you think this will work?' I was in doubt on that plan as well.  
'Always believe the right' Edward said with that crooked smile I love.  
'But I think it can wait a little, can not?' I whispered in his ear, kissing his neck while my hands were gliding over his chest, to make me understand.  
~//~//~ 4 days after  
The following days have not helped me much, until one day while Edward, Jasper and Emmett were training attack and defense I found something that I would certainly gain the attention of Emmett.  
It was the time of Edward and Emmett, but Emmett did not even close to Edward, because Edward was always able to divert at the last moment to hear what Emmett thought was his move to win.  
'What good is going against you if you ever cheat? "  
'Technically not a cheat Em, Ed is not guilty of hearing what you're thinking, and you know it' - Jasper said that he was using his power to calm the nerves of Emmett.**_


	2. Proposal

_**Chapter 2 (9 months before the anniversary 'Proposal')**_

_**"Emmett, I can propose you something?"**_

_**'What you have to propose BELLA? "**_

_**' Did **__**you**__**want **__**to beat Edward on a fight? " With this I knew I had won his attention.**_

_**'Say it Bella, say it! "- He said with a smile from ear to ear.**_

_**'I can protect you with my shield if you want, but ...'**_

_**"But?" Emmett asked.**_

_**'I need to see Esme and Carlisle ...' I could not speak the rest.**_

_**'And for that you need me? "**_

_**'It's because I got to see them when they're **__**love **__**making ! " Ready now spoken!**_

_**'And why do you want to see them **__**love **__**making ?' It's not very different from what you do, Edward do you know! "**_

_**'EMMETT !!!!'**_

_**'Okay nothing to speak about you're sex life with Edward. When you want to give them a look? " He asked me.**_

_**'When you can, can be today? "**_

_**'Of course, meet me in half an hour on **__**Carlisle's**__** office . "**_

_**~//~//~ Two hours after**_

_**"Emmett, are you there?" I asked.**_

_**Yes, now come right back here to this shelf, Carlisle should be arriving. "**_

_**I ran back to the shelf and noticed that place I could see the whole office, but even so there goes the fear of being discovered.**_

_**'Where is Edward "Emmett asked me.**_

_**'He is at home teaching Nessie the piano. Why? '**_

_**'Just to make sure that the bar is clean. "**_

_**Where are Rose, Alice and the Jass? " I asked seized.**_

_**"They were hunting, and I said I was going along." He said, he was proud of himself. 'What I gonna do once we finish it here. "**_

_**'And if he catch us here? " Whispered**_

_**'If you keep talking they gonna get us! Now be quiet! "**_

_**I do not know how to Emmett but 10 minutes later Carlisle came into the office, he picked up a newspaper on the table, sat in a chair and began reading and 5 minutes after that, Esme came in saying he would give a quick tidy.**_

_**Luckily this time Carlisle took Esme's hand and began kissing her.**_

_**"Someone can see us here Carlisle." Esme said between moans while Carlisle was kissing her neck in the place where he bite her.**_

_**"Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice were hunting is 20 minutes, Edward called me saying that would come later he's teaching Renesmee the piano and Bella looks like she was hunting, too."**_

_**Do not know how Emmett could be looking but I turned my face and stared at the wall until I heard that Carlisle and Esme were reaching a climax.**_

_**At that moment I raised my shield he stretched out on both. Then I saw a tiny glow within the body of Esme and quickly became involved with my shield, I concentrated so much that I felt that my personal shield that protects me 24 hours a day was weakening.**_

_**Esme and Carlisle then went out and I heard one of them turned on the shower, at that time I and Emmett left the office and went to join the others who were hunting.**_

_**'You will tell me why you wanted to do this? " Emmett asked me.**_

_**'No, but if all goes well you will find out soon. "**_

_**Later that same day to fulfill my side of the tract was difficult part was that Edward was listening to everything I thought.**_

_**I had to force myself not to miss out on what I did with Emmett when, he wondered aloud why I was doing it, I let slip that was part of the deal I did.**_

_**So he decided to take an extra beating on Emmett, and that was fun to see.**_


	3. Purchases

_**Chapter 3 (8 months before the anniversary 'purchases')**_

_**If there's one thing that Alice knows very well, is how I like to leave to go shopping. So when she had all her daily schedule changed by a vision of us two in a shopping mall, she could not stand.**_

_**'I love you Bella! " She said between shouts of joy.**_

_**The cry that she gave was so high, that everyone in the house heard! Within seconds the whole family was around Alice who was already having a new insight Rosalie was with us and were going into a **__** really expensive **__**dress**__**store .**_

_**Edward was a guy who knows nothing, he knew that Alice was having visions of a decision taken by someone and Rosalie did not know yet that she was already invited to an afternoon of shopping, then the decision could only be mine.**_

_**'Rosalie you like to come shopping with Alice and me? " I asked with my best poker face.**_

_**'Of course, when we go? "**_

_**'For me today, unless you already have something planned. " I knew she would come with us!**_

_**'In who's car go? " It was time to please her.**_

_**'In yours might be? Next time we go**__**at **__**Alice**__**'s Porsche.' I answered.**_

_**'Fine with me, what do you say Alice? "**_

_**'Fine with me too. I'll get my purse. "**_

_**'And I'll get the keys to the BMW. "**_

_**'Why are you doing this Bella? " Edward asked me.**_

_**'I only spend time with them. "**_

_**"Making the joy of them?"**_

_**'I want to do that.' I said, determined.**_

_**"I know Bella."**_

_**I kissed Edward, and went running to the car were Rosalie and Alice were waiting for me in the driveway.**_

_**~//~//~ 15 minutes**_

_**'Alice, you can see if Edward is following us? " I asked Alice through nervous.**_

_**'No one followed us, why the question Bella? "**_

_**'I must tell you something, but do not know how to tell' I said.**_

_**'What she hidin Alice? " Rosalie asked.**_

_**'Bella is too indecisive' she said to Rose. 'Bella say so, what is? " Alice was getting impatient.**_

_**"Esme is pregnant."**_

_**Rosalie gave a sudden stop and Alice gasped.**_

_**'This game is very dull Bella! " Rose told me angry.**_

_**'No joke, I'm using my shield on the baby since she became pregnant, Alice see the future of Esme and tell me what you see.'  
**_

_**Alice decided to see **__**Esme's**__** future, and I and Rose we waited in silence, I twisted my fingers hoping that everything went well, for her to see the baby and the face of it **__**Alice **__**saw !**_

_**'Unless I'm hallucinating Esme is even pregnant! " Alice whispered.**_

_**'How Esme got? " Rosalie asked.**_

_**'Actually I did, I discover, one day I saw Esme making love with Carlisle and threw my coat over them right in time for when they come to orgasm, I saw Esme within a spark, then I **__**involved the **__**spark with my shield and since then he or she is growing. It's been a month. " I could not stay without a smile, the idea of having a baby Esme made me happy.**_

_**'Bella, you can do the same for me?' Rose asked distressed and I understood why, Rose always wanted a son.**_

_**'Not now, this is difficult to keep the shield in Esme, do not know if can handle two at once. But Rose, I swear, I'll help you as you helped me, but Esme is like a mother to us all and I want to give this happiness to her. "**_

_**'I understand Bella, she deserves a baby!' Rose said.**_

_**'Alice can you see if every thing will be all right? " I asked imagining the pain of Rosalie and Esme if not.**_

_**'As far as I can see, yes it will work out, and you better not download the shield, it seems he is keeping the baby inside Esme. " Alice said when the vision ended.**_

**_ 'So Bella, who besides me and Rose knows this" little "secret?'_**

_**'Only three of us know, Emmett has no idea why I have asked him to show me Carlisle and Esme making love.' I said embarrassed.**_

_**'Hey, how you put Emmett in it?' Rose asked with a smile on her face.**_

**_'I made him win a fight against Edward__'._**

_**'We are coming, the plan to shop is still standing?' Alice asked.**_

_**'Yes, and it is obvious that you already know that Alice.' I replied.**_

_**'I know just talked for talking.'  
**_

_**We spent the whole afternoon making purchases, but Rosalie did not resist the idea of buying some clothes for the baby and of course Alice decided to set up a wardrobe, but they convinced to buy one machine each, because we had no way of knowing the sex of the baby.**_

_**On the way home we had no other issue that was not **__**Esme and Carlisle's **__**baby , we were thinking now was who should be the next to know!**_


	4. The Discovery

_**Chapter 4 (7 months before the anniversary of)**_

_**And then, how he is Alice?-I and Rose asked.  
I do not know, I'm not a doctor but the future still exists, I wonder why I can not see below?  
'Bella you are hunting right?' **__**Rosalie**__** asked **__**me**__**.  
'Yes, it's not my fault Alice can't see! '  
'Alice?' Jasper said he saw.  
'Oh no!' Spoke.  
'Damn Jasper, what you doing here?' Rosalie was angry.  
As always, Jasper used his power to calm us down.  
'Can I know what you are up to? And this here is my fourth Rosalie! Jasper said.  
'Jass, I thought you had gone hunting with Edward, Esme and **__**Emmett**__**.' **__**Alice **__**added.  
'I decided to call you back, what did you see Alice?'  
'Nothing, just going to have a change in the stock market.' She lied.  
'You were too nervous to be so.'  
Jasper using his power to make us excited for talk what we knew, so I ended just talking about everything!  
'I made a deal with Emmett and while Esme as Carlilse wre making love, I used my shield on one of her **__**egg, now the fetus is two months, that's what I, Rose and Alice have discussed all the time, some minutes behind**__** , we were asking Alice to see how the pregnancy goes ... ' at that point I stopped.  
Jasper seemed to be in shock and it reminded me of the days when Edward and I found that we would be parents,**__**tha**__**t **__** I did not **__**like**__**, and if he wanted to abort the**__** Esme's**__** baby like Edward wanted me to do? Alice and Rosalie must have thought the same thing because, Rose growled at Jasper and Alice began to sob a sob with no tears.  
'Jass please do not try to hurt the**__** Esme**__**'s baby , we love him and she will suffer a lot if ...' I could not go ahead, imagine the pain of Esme without the baby was too much!  
'Bella vampires can not have children. ' Jasper replied smiling.  
'But Esme is pregnant Jass! I can see. ' Alice shouted, and at that moment we saw all of our family come into the room.  
I, Alice and Rosalie were all crying. Edward ran to hug me and so did Jake and Renesmee, Emmett picked up Rose in his arms giving her a bear hug, Alice sat crying in her own bed,**__** Carlisle**__** leaned on the and **__**wall**__** Esme leaned on his chest.  
Edward was the first who managed to speak.  
'Jass, calm down everybody. ' He asked.  
Once we all calmed down, we went to the dining room to better explain what was going on and see what to do.  
Rose, Alice and I do not go away from Esme while Carlisle was in the his office researching methods to detect a pregnancy than the blood test or the pharmacy one, as soon he turned the meeting began.  
'Bella,' Carlisle had composure and asked, 'Why do you think Esme is pregnant? You know that vampires can not have children because their bodies are stationed at the age where they were turned and therefore can not keep up with changes that are needed in pregnancy, as you noticed it when you was pregnant with Renesmee.'  
'Cause it's my fault, right now I'm using my shield wrapping the baby, I feel he or she grows up every moment and I can see the brilliance of it wrapped in my coat. Edward can also he ..., Edward you can read my thoughts, my personal shield is weaker!  
At this point three things happened simultaneously.  
First: Edward confirmed that I was telling the truth.  
Second: Esme was nauseous.  
Third: If Esme had not run out she would have urinated in the dining room.  
Luckily, Edward read her mind and handed her a cup that he take from nearby in the roomso she collect her urine for testing for pregnancy.  
We all went to the living room while Edward and Carlisle went to the hospital, not long after, they were back.  
The first thing **__**Carlisle**__** did when he came home was rush to Esme, he looked in her eyes caressing her face, then he raised his hand to her belly and kissed her, I did not know what their reaction would be to me, so I closed my eyes and concentrated with all my strength in my shield.**_


	5. The First Signs Of The Pregnancy

_**Chapter 5 (6 months before the anniversary**__**) Esmes's Pov  
I always knew that Bella was special, and loved her very much because she not only brought the joy of love for Edward and also gave me a beautiful granddaughter!  
But I never imagined since when Carlisle turned me into a vampire and I learned that vampires could not have children, I would get pregnant again.  
I do not know what to expect from the exams, but when Calislar returned from hospital with Edward and put his hand on my belly happiness came over me. We all looked at Bella who had her eyes closed. Carlilse called her twice but accroding with Edward, she was so focused she did not hear. I ran to her and hugged her, it was then that she opened her eyes.  
'Sorry ... Esme ... if you ... hurt ... ' Bella said between sobs while Edward and I tried to calm her. "I swear I did not intended any harm." At this point Edward placed her in his lap, Bella hid her face in his chest and Edward stroked her back.  
'Bella love, calm down, that's okay, no one is angry with you and Esme is all right.' he whispered in her ear.****'Bella, I'm fine, stop crying, I could not be happier than I am now' assured.**_

_**  
~//~//~ 2 hours**_

_**  
I could not deny that my **__**thirst**__** had increased , drained 6 deer and 2 fawns, so pulling laughs from Carlisle.  
'What's so funny?' I asked curiously.  
'I'm remembering your **__**days**__** as a new born .' He joked.  
This I could not stand, I jumped on his lap and kissed him ****passionately.**_  
_**'You only say that by knowing that no one can make that kind of joke on you.' I accused smiling.  
After that we went home,but **__** our children **__**decided give us some time alone, I was worried about Bella, she seemed to dread having hurt our feelings.  
'Esme are you okay?' Carlisle asked.  
'I'm fine, just upset with the sickness and the need to go to the bathroom.'  
'I know that this isn't **__**what is **__**bothering you. What you really have Esme?' He was worried about me and I was worried, with Bella, the baby, with our other children, our granddaughter, finally with the whole family Carlisle and I have. I decided to leave my work aside and went to sit on his lap.  
He received me with open arms and so I was in his lap, my husband insisted on kissing me passionately**__** which made me less tense.  
'I've been thinking, how is giving birth ****being a vampire**__**, if I have to feed him or her, and if so how to do this, I think of Bella as she's feeling hee shield weakening, I also think, and if our baby is an immortal **__**children **__**and how our other children will react when he or she is born.' I split it out.  
'There is nothing in the legends about vampires who became pregnant like you, there are only have legends about the birth of half vampires like Renesmee, Nahuel and his sisters. The closest I found out are **__**stories**__** about human women that were turned when pregnant and all of them always ended up draining they're own children who were born human, but we both are vampires and I'm afraid that our baby's chances of being a vampire are great. As for our children, they all seem to be enjoying the idea of you give a brother or sister for them especially Alice and Rose!' We both laughed Alice was loving the idea of buying tons of baby clothes and Rose love children and I do not doubt anything she has**** already**__** asked Bella to help her get pregnant too. 'Jasper is more controlled since he re-thought better of wy our diet is so difficult for him and also Nessie was a great help, I do not think we have problems with any of them about jealousy.'**_  
_**'And what about if our baby is an immortal child?' I asked.  
'As for the baby to be an immortal Esme, I do not know what to think. I do not know how it will leave or if you have to nurse him or her, but this simple to solve, a quick examination after birth will tell us what to do, in any case we can use the milk bank or the blood bank to which I have access . I'll keep an eye on Bella and if necessary I will give her some donate blood from blood bank to strengthen her, so you need not worry.'  
His words calmed me and it made me notice one thing that I had not realized until then, my stomach was growling, I was hungry?  
"Carlisle ..." I said nervously.  
'What was Esme?' He replied tense, his eyes ran from my face that our hands on my stomach.  
'I think I'm hungry.' I replied in a whisper.  
'Hungry?' He asked incredulously.  
Before I could answer my stomach growled and soon after Carlisle carried me into the kitchen.  
'And what my Esme wants to eat?' He asked, imitating a waiter, and I decided to join the fun.  
'I want bacon with fried eggs and a glass of milk.'  
He turned around and got all the ingredients needed.  
'If you were human I would be scolding you now**__** for**__** ask a dish so caloric, you know?' Then he picked up the phone and started dialing a number.  
'Who are you calling?'  
'To Edward, we do not have milk here, but I believe he has since Renesmee and Jacob take breakfast together every day.'  
While he finished preparing for my dinner and Edward did not come with the milk I wondered why I was hungry?  
'Honey?'  
'Huh?'  
'Why do you think I'm hungry? I mean, we're both vampires, then the baby should be a vampire too, right?'  
'I was thinking about it now and I think it is**__** Bella's **__**fault.'  
I raised my eyebrows to that comment. 'How?'  
'Think of me, Bella's shield is mental right?' I nod my head once.  
'Well, for some reason the shield now is physical too, I think now it must be nearly impossible to someone physically attack Bella, she is getting stronger and more proof is that she was not wearing the shield in herself, she is using the shield within you, which indicates that it can design it.'  
'But that is weakening**____** her**__** other **____**shield!' I inquired.  
'Yes but I do not think this will prevent Bella if she needs to defend herself.'**_


	6. The ultrason

_**Chapter 6 (5 months before the anniversary)**_

_**According to the accounts of Bella I was about 4 months and 2 weeks of gestation and it was a week ago that the baby started to show signs of life, so to speak, his kicks were often very mild even when someone was stroking my belly, which made us believe that would be a girl. She only became agitated when Carlisle, Bella or Renesmee touched my belly already formed. Renesmee mainly because she used her gift for projecting images of our family the baby.  
'Grandma Esme!' **__**Hear **__**Renesmee me call Grandma always made me smile.  
'Yes Nessie?'  
'Grandma, please call me okay? Whatever the outcome okay? I want to be the first to hear about news.' Surely this animation she took from Alice, I thought to myself.  
'Renesmee Unfortunately, this is a promise that I will not let **__**Esme**__** do to **__**you .' Carlisle stepped.  
'Why do not grandpa? Do not tell me that Aunt Alice had**__** asked you before?'  
Alice gave a chuckle and made like he had been hurt by the comment, I knew very well that she was only doing it to gain the attention of Renesmee, which she did.  
'It has nothing to do with Alice. I will not leave because i will be the first to know something, and whatever the outcome of the second to know is Esme, and as your mother have to stay with your grandmother she will be the third to have news.'  
'Okay, but I can be the fourth to know the news?'  
'We'll see what we can do about it' Carlisle encouraged. And we went to his car.  
Once we arrived at the hospital, people started looking at us, after all, everyone knew DR. Cullen , but nobody could tell what his wife and his niece and adopted daughter were doing there.  
'Good night DR, Cullen.' All greeted Carlisle while he was signing the point and I and Bella waited at the reception.  
Carlisle had gone wrong when a man pretended to have 56 years, chubby and bald came towards us and asking cheerfully greeting. 'Carlisle Good night! Who are these two beautiful women?'  
'Good evening Jim, those are my wife Esme and her niece Bella that we consider as a child! Esme, Bella, this is Jim, he is an orthopedic her at hospital.' Carlisle introduced us, I ****noticed several nurses launch envious glances in my direction.  
'I knew you two have 6 children and two nephews that's true?' Dr. Jim **__**asked me.**_  
_**'Yes yes, we have much love to give and so we opened the doors of our house for our sons and daughters.' I said, emphasizing the love that I and my doctor husband feel for each other and our family.  
'And what brings you here my dear Mrs. Cullen? I hope it's nothing serious?'  
At this time Carlisle embraced me, put his hand on my belly and demonstrated how he was ****proud**__**.  
'**__**We**__** thought Esme could not give me children, but by some miracle,'**__**Carlisle and**__** I smile at Bella 'we discovered that Esme is pregnant, today we'll do the first u****ltrasonography**__** and see if the baby will be a boy or as we thought a girl.'  
'Congratulations Carlisle, Esme, I hope that this baby will bring you great joy! And you young lady, as you and the other children dealing Aristo how they are coping with the arrival of the baby?' Dr. Jim asked Bella with animation.  
'We are all very happy for our parents and we can not wait the baby is born! "  
'You call your uncles mother and father? "  
'Not only I did all my brothers call them mother and father, actually just me and my brother Jacob are relatives of "uncle **__**Carlisle**__** and aunt Esme", Jasper and Rosalie, Edward and Renesmee, Alice and Emmett are also siblings. But all we were small when we lost our parents, our uncles had adopted us,they give us love so we are happy with them.'  
A few minutes later I was on the ultrasound table, my husband held my hand as he examined me and Bella stood by my side taking care of the shield, but something was wrong.  
'Bella you could take the shield of the baby, I can get no image.' Carlisle asked.  
'And the baby?' Bella asked what I had in mind.  
'It's just to see if I can see something, at the slightest sign of problem you can cover him with the shield again!'  
Bella did what he asked for and so the shield is gone we heard a soft rhythmic tapping on the **__**ultrasound **__**screen we saw the three us can not seen when Bella **__**expected **__**Renesmee ,if my heart were still beating it would be acceleratingright now. Carlisle recorded the ultrasound on an dvd and the three of us smiled at each other, so it was time to see if the baby was a boy or a girl. Carlisle could not set the angle, and Bella resolved all, she bent over and whispered to the baby.  
'The quicker you let Daddy see you, the faster the Alice, Rosalie and I can fix your closet, your clothes and Nessie will show you more of our family.'  
The baby moved and we could see, it was a boy. Three of us were thrilled when Dr. Jim came in saying that there was an emergency. Carlisle spent the dvd to Bella as I carefully lifted so that my little angel remained comfortable.**_  
_**Bella and I both had to pretend that we slept that whole night. After the turn of Carlisle finished the whole hospital knew that we would be parents of a boy and all came to wish us luck, I grumbled a little when Carlisle took me in his arms and took me to his Mercedes.  
As we approached the house we heard that Edward was playing the music he composed for me.  
'We're back. " I said and with that the three pairs of my children, my granddaughter and Jacob were mirrored across the room, Bella sat at the piano with Edward, Alice and Jasper were standing by the stairs, Rosalie and Emmett sat on the sofa and Renesmee and Jacob sat in the carpet in front of the TV, Carlisle turned the dvd on and came to sit with me in his armchair. When the DVD finished I was surrounded by my family, but I just watched my husband and my baby son inside me who brightened with the powers of Jasper, which is not contained and transmitted to all the joy that he was feeling!**_


	7. A small excuse

_**Oi todo mundo, eu sei, não é normal eu aparecer por aqui mas isso foi necessário.**_

_**Uma amiga minha notou que as vezes a Edição em inglês fica um ou dois capítulos atrasada quanto a edição em português e as vezes tem partes diferentes, isso vai ocorre várias vezes pois, eu estou escrevendo a fanfic durante a noite passando ela pro meu pc de manhã e traduzindo e postando ela aqui durante a tarde.**_

_**Podem ocorrer diferenças entre as duas versões? " Me perguntaram."**_

_**Pode sim, mas essas diferenças podem ser : palavras que mudaram de lugar ou frases inteiras que foram trocadas por frases diferentes mas que tem o mesmo sentido.**_

_**Como eu disse no meu perfil sempre lançarei minhas fanfic nos dois idiomas acima, serão sempre duas versões mas sempre serão a mesma história.**_

_**The new son of the Cullen family e O novo filho da família Cullen Fanfic são a mesma fanfic.**_

_**Beijos carinhoso e continuem com os reviews ! **_

_**Hi everyone, I know, is not normal I show up here but it was necessary.  
A friend of mine noted that sometimes the English edition is a chapter or two late on the issue in Portuguese and sometimes has different parts, this will occur several times because I'm writing a fanfic at night, passing it to my pc at morning and translating and posting it here in the afternoon.  
Can there may be differences between the two versions? "You may aske me."  
Yes, but these differences can be: words that changed the whole place, or sentences that were exchanged for different phrases but has the same meaning.  
As I said in my profile I will always cast my fanfic in the two languages above, will always be two versions but will always be the same story. **_

_**The new son of the Cullen family and O novo filho da família Cullen are the same Fanfic.**_

Affectionate kisses and continue with the reviews! 


	8. The surprise

_**Chapter 7 (4 months before the anniversary )  
I never was alone at home but now that I would find a way, cost me a lot to convince Alice and Rose that they could go hunting with Jasper and Emmett without calling anyone to be with me, because I had plans for that morning, I could only be only at home after I decided to tell els what I wanted to do!  
'Let's Rose, Carlisle will arrive in 15 minutes, until it reaches Esme will be fine and after it arrives it will be in good hands. " Alice Rosalie said with a look of warning.  
'See you later. " Rose said, smiling.  
I quickly arrue the bed, turned off all the lights and hung a ticket at the door of the house. When Carlisle went into the bathroom he shot his clothes and came to bathe me, when the water has cooled we left the shower and headed for our bed. We kissed passionately and mumbled when he stopped but then my giggle gave way to groans of pleasure when I felt his mouth on my breast!  
We both still lying in bed kissing when out of nowhere you hear a weak, like a whisper that grew stronger surely was a small child's voice.  
'Mom, Dad,' A child called it.  
We dress quickly and hope that the child called again.  
'Mother, Father,' she said.  
Carlisle and I look scared because it seemed that the child was here in our room between us!  
'Mom, Dad? " The question seemed to come from within me.  
Carlisle was stunned and I was not a vampire I would have fainted.  
I took a deep breath, I took courage and asked.  
"Honey, it was our baby that said that?"  
'I do not know, the gift of Renesmee only became apparent after she was born, it is really him, then that means his brain is more developed than it should be. "  
'How do we do to make sure it was him? " I asked.  
'We repeat what we were doing before. " Carlisle said, before kissing me.  
Nothing happened.  
'Esme you were thinking of something at that time? "  
I smiled and nodded his head.  
'And what were you thinking?  
'I've already chosen a name for our son pro? " I said.  
Carlisle smiled at me, got me a hug and kissed me.  
'And what was the name you chose? " He said laughing.  
'Wiiiiiiilllll'  
Both looked at it, this time the voice seemed very excited.  
"Will?" Carlisle asked.  
'Actually William, but I spent all night calling him Will. " I said, half embarrassed.  
He smiled, squatted in front of me and stroked my belly was already prominent.  
'It seems you like the name you chose Esme, is not it William? Carlisle looked at me and gave a wink.**_

_**This time the room was filled with **__** a beautiful baby **__**laughter. When the rest of the family arrived an hour later Will laughted again what made everyone stop breathing. It was Carlisle who told everyone the news.  
'Do not worry it will stop soon, it seems like your brother was very happy with the choice of his name and since he started Will was quiet several times before restart laughing or talking.'  
'Will? His name is Will?' **__** Rosalie **__**asked.  
'Will is only the nickname, first name is William.' I replied.  
And this response was followed by a new round of laughter that were getting lower every time.  
'What's happening? Why it is stopping.' Alice asked as the laughter stopped.  
'He slept.' To the surprise of all was Edward who answered the question of Alice.  
'You can hear his thoughts don't you Edward?' Carlisle asked.  
Edward nodded his head and then was something that surprised me.  
'He's dreaming with us, his way, he only knows our voices, he is also dreaming of a song that made him sleep.'  
'He will be very calm, at least that's what I feel.' Jasper said.  
'And what is the music that has made Will go to sleep?' I **__**and**__**Rose **__**asked at the same time.  
'Esme's Favorite!' Edward replied proudly.  
I took that he was hugging Bella close to me and hugged them. I was getting emotional.**_


	9. A surprise visit

_**Chapter 8 (3 months before the birthday 'surprise visit')**_

_**We knew Will woke up and slept with an incidence much he pasava most of the day and night sleeping, not always when he gave me his delicate kicks he was awake either, but when Will was awake the location of the house where I was was very happier.  
Edward told me that Will only know the words "mom" and "dad" because this were the words he heard, most when we had to pretend to be normal people we just needed to ask Will to stand still, what second Edward left my little angel sad and it breaks my heart.  
'I feel like I'm daydreaming.' I said. ' I thought I'd never be a mother and you gave me six kids, I never thought about being a grandmother and Edward and Bella gave us Rensemee, I was sure I would never become pregnant again and now inside me I can feel our baby, I did not think could again be happy when i decided to jump of that cliff, but now, I am sure that this choice was that brought me all this happiness!' I said between sobs to Carlisle.  
'If I could give the world, but even the whole world would be little to show you how much I love my Esme.'  
'Carlisle, Esme, we have a problem.' Alice spoke of the room.  
'What was Alice? What are you seeing?' Jasper was soothing her with his gift.  
'The Denali, they're coming to visit, has something to do with Garrett and Kate.'  
'Carlisle you think**__** it's safe**__** for they to know something adout the baby?' Jasper asked uneasily.  
'The Denali proved that they are trustworty, moreover Will is not born! We only need to present **__**the **__**to**__** situation **__**them as Edward and Bella did with Nessie.'  
'No need to be so afraid Esme.' Jass assured me.  
'I'm not afraid Jasper.'  
'Jass, **__** Will is **__**who is scared!' Edward said.  
'Why?' Carlisle asked.  
'He does not know what are the Denali, Nessie apparently did not tell him about them and he's really feeling very uncomfortable but we can not do anything about it.' Edward answered.  
'What can not we? What is bothering your brother Edward?' I asked concerns as Edward came near me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
'Do not worry mother, in two and a half months he will have more room to stretch.'  
We laughed together, Will was troubled by the lack of space.  
'When Tanya is coming?' Carlisle asked Alice.  
'Tomorrow afternoon.'**_

_**'This will give us time to think about how to give them the news.'  
'Nessie you could show to uncle the memories you have of Tanya and her family? It is difficult for me to deal with the mood of my brother.'  
'Okay uncle Jasper.'  
Renesmee spent 2 hours straight sitting next to me on the sofa showing all the fun times she spent with Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar, stopping only because Jacob called her for dinner.**_

_**  
~//~//~ Next day.**_

_**  
We were all in the room when**__** Eleazar's**__** car stopped in front of our house, each one of us thinking about how they would react.  
Carlisle asked Will to stay quiet, **__**and**__**Edward**** told us that my little angel decided to take a nap it which made us all laugh a lot, until Jasper told us that it was leaving Will grumpy. I already knew this up because I was feeling the kicks of his protest.**_  
_**Will was still kicking when the Denali pressed the bell and Carlisle opened the door.  
'What a pleasure to see you again Carlisle!' Tanya said excitedly.  
'It's really good to see you all again! Welcome, please enter.'  
As Alice said they were too excited to notice my already huge**__** belly **__**.  
'Alice told us that you have news, and his face Kate they are great!' Rosalie really captured the mood.  
'We came here to invite you to the wedding of Kate and Garrett!' Tanya said that far too exited for someone who would leave the bribe give the news.  
'Jasper that was very rude!' I scolded him.  
'We'll be very happy to have all the 9 Cullen and you also wolf in our marriage.' **__** Kate **__**said.  
Emotional as I was by the pregnancy I ended up feeling really bad because we were already 10 Cullen. It made me rush to my room and there I began sobbing, I was so sad I did not notice that Carlisle came into our room right after me, only noticed when he took me in his arms and whispered that all was well, but that did not help because I was not the only one crying Will felt my sadness and began to cry too.  
'Jasper come here and help me please?' Carlisle asked.  
Not long after, my sadness gave way to calm and Will and I both stopped crying.  
'I ****ruined everything**__**!' I said.  
"Esme, you are emotional and that is **__**natural **__**in your state. Moreover Kate listed the calls because she does not know our new son.' Calislar whispered to me.  
'They still do not know?' I asked.  
'Carlisle ran behind you and called me soon after arriving here and find you. Esme, you can not be moved that way, you should know about ... '  
'Jasper!' Carlisle interrupted. ' Now is not the time to talk about this, please leave us alone a little.' Carlisle looked like he was suffering and it caught my attention.  
'What has happened?' I asked in a whisper.  
'Esme the emotion that you felt, the pain come on Will, he called for both of us and when I got here, his cry already filled the whole house.'  
'Is he well? ' I asked taking my hand to my belly.  
'His heartbeat is back to normal, but according to Jasper he was very afraid, Esme you have to be strong, soon we will have more one child running around our house.'  
I kissed my husband with all my love, I got up from bed and along with Carlisle went to the bedroom door. At that moment I heard Edward teling to Tanya's **__**Family**__** about my pregnancy. Carlisle who was next to me got me in his arms and took me to the room where he sat inhis favorite armchair with me on his lap.  
'My goodness, Esme you're huge!' Tanya said stunned.  
'I understand what you said that the fetus has a gift! The gift is very similar to that of Renesmee, she is projecting an image as it is a projector of sounds.' Eleazar spoke more to himself than to who was next.  
'Please Eleazar, the name of my son is William not "the fetus". It hurts me to hear you call him so.' I spoke tired of this conversation that had just begun, and leaned my head on **__**Carlisle's**__** shoulder .  
'Esme, it can be very aloof, he is an immortal!'  
'I doubt he is a vampire Eleazar, or at least fully, William have a heartbeat and Esme spends most of her time eating human food, blood has left her sick!' Carlisle defended our baby.  
'Have you ever thought what will happen if the Volturi know that? Sincerely Carlisle you're pushing my luck!' **__**Eleazar **__**said .  
'We face them before!' Emmett and Jacob spoke in Unisom.  
'A****nd narrowly escaped**__**' Eleazar added. 'Carlisle have you thought how this child may hurt Esme? And how it will be born? And his diet? Esme can even die!'  
This was making me tense and Jasper realized it because seconds later the whole room relaxed.  
'Will loves Esme, he never hurt her.' Rosalie said.  
'That's true and if we compare **__**Will**__** with Nessie, you would probably say that**__** Nessie**__**hated **__**Bella so much that Bella suffered, and ****truth be told**__** Renesmee loves **__**Bella**__** very much!' Jacob said.  
'****Jacob is right.**__**' Rose praised.  
'You're welcome Rose! "  
'Esme would cause pain, as she now felt the little or worse.' Edward answered an unspoken question.  
'Who asked and what was the question?'Bella asked.  
'Will he wanted to know what means hurt.'  
Eleazar roared and stood in a defensive position between Carmen and I, that was all I needed to get out running again to my room, but this time I took a deep breath and lay in the bed that I **__**Carlisle **__**use in our intimate moments.  
'Now I hear you all! I doubt that the baby goes not to hurt any of us because we are his family, as for Esme, she's alright and if you Eleazar could see how happy**__** William**__** is when Esme talks to him, you would not say those words! What's more, as Jacob said the difference between**__** Bella's and Esme's**__** pregnancy for injuries are huge and we all and you included **__**Eleazar**__**, love Renesmee!' Carllisle declared.  
It was the first time he did that in front our children and our cousins, in general, he locks himself in his office to stay there until he calm down.  
'Can I talk to Esme, Carlisle?' Carme said.  
'Yes, she is in our room.'  
'Esme, puedo entrar?' She questions before entering.  
'Esme, Eleazar just this very worried about you and your husband, but I know deep down inside, he like me is very happy to hear that you are having a baby! I do not care if your child will be vampire or not, and your child with Carlisle will be beautiful!'  
Carmen hugged me for a long time which made me calm.  
'Can I?' Carmen asked my permission.  
'Of course.' Answered my ****rising**** blouse**__** to let my belly show.  
I could not help trembling when I felt the hand of Carmen on my belly it was like if I showed her where she could attack me, and I was alone in the room with her. But soon **__**Will's **__**laughter filled the room and I felt more relieved.  
Tanya's family spent a week with us before they go back to Denali to straighten things out of wedlock.**_


	10. Unexpected Arrival

_**Chapter 9 (2 months before the anniversary of )**_

_**Every second of my life I dedicated to my family, it was hard to imagine that I, a vampire, had problems, but I had, I could not squat to go pick up a pencil falling to the floor because the belly was in the front, I could not clean my own house because the smell of cleaning products gave me nausea and worse, to make love with this big belly was frustrating!  
'Do not worry, soon your life will return to normal.'  
'If that one and that a life of vampire can be called normal.' I answered.  
'Esme, existential crisis is a thing of adolescent and you are a beautiful vampire adult.' Carlisle said as he stood up.  
'You've got to go?' I asked making a crying face.  
'If I do not be a vampire I would be late, but I think I'll arrive on time in the hospital! Once I get back we'll hunt. " He replied.  
'And what I'll do until you get back? I'm really getting bored, Bella is cleaning the house and the smell makes me vomit, Jasper does not tolerate playing chess with me, Edward always beats me at chess and if I leave Alice and Rose 5 minutes alone they start looking for the car keys I hid them! '  
Carlisle looked at me with suspicion.  
'And why did you hide the car keys at them?'  
'A week ago they are trying to drag me to a clothing store for children.' I said defeated.  
You never refused to go shopping with them, what has this story that you were hiding?'  
'Do not laugh.' I took a deep breath and spoke. 'If I give in I'll have to redo the room of Will. "  
"Why?"  
'Alice is planning the closet occupies an entire floor of the house! "  
Carlisle did not laugh, but Emmett laughed enough for the two of them.  
'Emmett Cullen stop laughing now or I'll fix your Arnes! " Carlisle yelled as he went to the hospital. **_

_**  
~//~//~ 12 hours after Carlisle's Pov **_

_**  
Since pregnant Esme has hunted very little, although when she's always hunting she restores what she should have been drinking. But today her office has nearly tripled, which puzzled me.  
'Esme, how are you feeling?'  
'I'm dying of thirst, I feel like I had spent months without hunting.'  
'You still have head?' I asked puzzled.  
Esme was living as a human, she ate three meals a day, had the physiological, feeling sick, she saw herself forced to breathe, but today, since I returned from hospital she was acting like a vampire.  
'Esme when was the last time you ate?'**_

_**'Yesterday before you go to the hospital.' She said and then turned her attention to the deer that she was draining.  
'And when was the last time you went to the bathroom?'  
'Five minutes after you go to the hospital. Why?' She asked me dropping the deer and dry for another.  
'Nothing, I'm thinking one thing, but never mind.'  
I barely finished talking and she ran after the deer around. I was still wondering why the human needs of Esme had gone when the cry of her.  
'Please God she has not attacked anyone!' I asked with all my strength.  
But what I saw made me literally freezing! Esme was lying on the forest floor, her breathing was broken, his legs were wet, her hands were on her stomach and my Esme's face conveyed the pain she was feeling.  
When I squatted beside her, she had another contraction and I knew exactly what to do, but here in the woods was not the place for my son to born. I caught her carefully in my arms and ran home hoping the bottom of my heart that Alice warn everyone that Esme was in labor.  
'Forgive me Esme, I never should have let staff go so far away from home, I should have known it was going to happen, your body was giving the signs, please forgive me!'  
It was very hard for me to see Esme suffer and know that this time I would have to be Dr. Cullen did not let things easier, I simply wanted to be the her Carlisle!**_

_**  
~//~//~ Esme's POV **_

_**  
Carlisle was apologizing me as he did when he turned me and it made me love even more this vampire who chose to spend eternity next to me!  
'It's not your fault Carlisle our son decided to be born now.' I said before another contractions. 'What do we do?'  
'I'll take you home, you are in labor and the forest is no place for a baby to born. Esme I need you to be strong and stay calm.' As he was calm that soothed me as well. 'Esme I'm sure Will will be born human, I have a theory but that's not the chance now, you need to know is that your labor will have to be the traditional way .'  
'Why can not a c-section?' I asked looking for air.  
'Esme if Will was a vampire he would have used his teeth against the placenta to be born, but instead you are having contractions the waterbag already broke. Honey if I use my teeth to try to take him, if I bite him and he is human he will become an immortal, or die if I can not make it in time.'  
At this point I noticed we were coming home. Edward and Bella were waiting at the door and Carlisle took me to our bedroom, put me in our bed and examined me.  
'It will probably take a while, try to stay very calm.' He said when he sat beside me in bed.  
'We'll leave you two alone, Carlisle call us if you need.' Edward said as he walked with Bella.  
'What is your theory?' I asked to distract me as another contraction hit me, Carslisle helped me to sit down.  
'You have acted like a human eating, going to the bathroom, when Bella was pregnant for Renesmee she had to drink blood like us to meet the needs of Nessie, I think with you is the same, your actions are to meet Will's human needs ... ' At that point he stopped because I had the strongest contraction until then.  
'Esme to your cervix is fully dilated and your contractions are three minutes apart. At the next contraction push as hard as you can, okay?'  
I nodded with my head not to scream.  
'Now Esme Push! "  
I push while I shout, the pain was worse than the pain I felt when I was human.  
'Again Esme!' Carlisle ordered. And I pushed again and again and again.  
'Carlisle I can not stand it.' I cried.  
'I'm already seeing his head Esme, might just do it once, I know you can!  
I took a deep breath and did what Carlisle had told me to do, soon after I heard the loud crying of Will for the first time.  
Carlisle gave me Will wrapped in a blanket of light blue and then used his poison to help me recover.  
'You do not need it, I'll be recovered soon.' I said as I discovered my baby to take a good look at him.  
'In fact as I am Husband and Father is my duty to ensure that you and all our children are healthy, happy and safe and if that help you recover faster then I'm doing my duty.' He said getting up and come sit next to me.  
Will's skin was as white as ours, but different from my skin it was soft and warm, his hair like mine was brown and full of fluffy little curls.  
'It's normal he has so much hair?' I asked curiously.  
'Knowing who are his parents, I doubt that William is never going to be a normal boy, but in fact he should not have all that hair ...' As Carlisle spoke Will opened his eyes and it made us stop breathing.  
The right eye of Will was blue, but the right eye was golden brown.  
'Interesting, he pulled over you.' Carlisle said laughing, I would not forgive that joke.  
'As he's a boy I'd say it's a draw, he's so small.' I said holding the hand of Will.'  
'He is premature and human, I need to take him to the hospital and intern him in neo-natal ICU, and you have to pretend to be a human that is still weak because of the childbirth.'  
'You can not take care of it here at home?' I asked.  
'Yes I can, but the whole town knows that you were pregnant and problems are going to work if you do not stop by to give birth or be hospitalized after a home birth.'  
'How long he'll have to stay there?'  
'If you nurse him, Will you gain the weight you need in a week.'  
'What do you mean by nursing him?'  
'Your body has adjusted during pregnancy and your breasts are full, I'm sure it will not turn William into one of our kind, you want to try?' Carlisle asked me happy.  
'Now?'  
'The sooner you do it better, not to be afraid.' He encouraged me.  
I decided to try it, I knew what to do so I spent Will for Carlisle as I sat and unbuttoned my blouse, I felt relieved when Will began to suck, his eyes were fixed on mine and I was much happier to see that he knew who I was calling me mama with the gift of his.  
A few minutes later the room was packed, all our family came to see the new member. If my baby was not so thirsty I'm sure that would have left Rosalie hold it a little. But before Will finish his first breakfast. Carlisle led us to the hospital, we had to ask Edward to drive the car to the story seem real and ask for Will not use his gift.**_


	11. Will's first week

_**Chapter 10 (1 month before the anniversary of 'A small problem family')**_

_**The week that Will and I spent in the hospital was well shaken. The whole town seemed to know Dr. Cullen and when spread across the city the news that his son was born premature at his house and was now in hospital to gain weight, meant that all were at the hospital, but **__**Carlisle**__** asked the reception that only the family had access to Will saying that many visitors could stress too much our baby. Although Will was still stressed, according to Edward the nurses kept to imagine yo be in my place.  
The part of the day that I least liked was when Carlisle went home, pretending to sleep was easily **__** but **__**eat was unbearable. Luckily at the hospital I had not to share a room with anyone.  
In one of the nights I spent in the hopital, while I was breastfeeding and Carlisle was sitting beside me in the hospital bed Dr. Jim, come to take a look at our baby.  
'**__**Carlisle**__** no doubt your child is the most beautiful child I've ever seen, but having parents so beautiful I could not expect less!'  
'Thank you.'**__** Carlisle and**__** I said in unisom, I expected the heart of this friendly man was in good condition because I was hearing the footsteps of my family in the hallway aftera knok at the door they all come in in pairs.  
'My goodness!' The orthopedist fore sure should seek a cardiologist, but I left that aside. Edward in turn almost could not suppress a laugh.  
'Jim I would like to introduce you to the rest of my family, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Jacob and Renesmee, Bella you already know, children that Jim he is an orthopedic hospital here.'  
'Pleased' They all said in Unisom.**_

_**'The pleasure is mine.' The poor man stammered in a whisper. 'Well I get going until another time Carlisle.'  
'What he was thinking about Edward?' I asked worried.  
'On how you two are lucky to have such a beautiful family, and he hopes that you have given us a good sex education but that the hospital will be full of grandchildren of you.'  
'I think you have not had this kind of conversation with Bella.' Emmett said in a serious tone.  
We laughed a lot.  
Alice, Rose and Bella always came to visit me and how I could not hunt they brought me the blood I need in bottles.  
'Good morning Mrs. Cullen.' A nurse greeted me.  
'Good morning.'  
'It is time that you woke up?'  
'I just woke up, why?' I pretended I did not know that it was time to breastfeed Will.  
'It's time to breastfeed her child.' She told me as I passed Will.  
'Can I ask one thing for you?'  
'It depends.' I replied remembering that some things should remain in the shadows.  
'How many children do you and Dr. Cullen have?'  
'Eight with this one.' I said not knowing where she was after.  
'You do not think are too many children?'  
'Carlisle and I always wanted to have a large family.'  
'But all his other foster children are not**__**?'  
I really did not like the direction of this conversation, I wanted Carlisle was here.  
'Yes they are all adoptive parents but that does not mean that we love them less and my husband and I know exactly what we were doing.'  
'As Dr. Cullen reacted when he learned of the arrival there of that?'  
'I was very surprised and happy, I always dreamed of having a child with my wife!' Carlisle said as he entered the room. 'Jim was looking for you.'  
'Dr. Cullen, what you doing here now?'  
'The Dr. Michael Spencer has just signed a high of Esme and William and I and my daughter come check them!' Carlisle stated as Rosalie entered.  
I was very happy to know that finally I was back come home and I was not the only one.  
'Rose, Rose, Rose.' Will **__**projected **__**his voice the **__** of **__**Carlisle's**__** lap.  
'You are glad to come home?' She asked as she picked him.  
'Home?  
'Here is our house, remember?' Bella tried to explain.  
'Remember?'  
'Will stop repeating what we're talking about.' Edward seemed to be enjoying themselves.  
'About.'  
'Never mind Edward, it should only be curiousity.' Rosalie defended.  
'Curiousity.'  
'See what I said.' Rosalie said victorious.  
'You will regret it.' Edward whispered to Rose and I had certainty**__** that Will not heard.  
'Said, said, said, said.' Will kept saying for half an hour until he fell asleep.  
I took this time to go hunting and when I returned he was already awake and hungry.  
'Will thirsty.' He went on to design the room.  
Once I finished nursing him Will gave a yawn, blinked a few times and after placing the left thumb in his mouth fell asleep.  
'What cute, he sucks his thumb' Rose and I saw it melt him do that.  
Although Will have a room with a cot it was impossible for him to sleep there. I, Rosalie and Bella took turns to look after him, Emmett, Nessie, Alice and Jacob took turns to play with Will when he was awake.**_


	12. Little family problems

_**Chapter 11 (1 month for the anniversary )**_

_**It was very cute to see Will sleeping in a month he became the chubby baby, but having a human baby in the house caused some problems **__** the first **__**was hunting. The first time I went hunting once I got home did not have much problems he had nursed a very short time and I came back soon, but with the arrival of winter in the hunt forced to go farther and farther away from home.  
So we decided to give him a bottle for him to get used to it.  
'Mommy, Will, thirsty.' He called from Rosalie's lap.  
Carlisle took the bottle and Will and decided to try, but Wil has refused to open his mouth.  
'Can I try?' Rose asked Carlisle while taking **__** Will in **__**her arms, but even with **__** she **__**my baby did not open his mouth.  
Bella was the next to ask to try.  
'Will if you open your mouth I'll be happy, **__**do **__**you wanna make me happy?'  
'Child psychology is below the belt!' Emmett whispered to Bella. But it seemed to work.  
Will opened his mouth but when Bella put the bottle in his mouth, Will looked away and began to cry.  
'Will you knew that Esme will be very sad if you do not drink any milk from the bottle? Look I heard it is taste good!' Bella really was manipulating the situation, it was only say that I would be sad if he did not take any milk and he started drinking and did not stop until the bottle is empty.  
I however could not understand why he was still crying as he drank. Once Will ended he returned to cry very loud and then vomited**__** everything he drank with a little blood.  
'What he has Carlisle?' I asked as I picked desperate my little angel of the arms of a stunned Bella.  
'He is with wounds all over his mouth that explains the blood.' Carlisle said with a frustrated tone in his voice while examining the mouth of our son.  
'Mommy ... Will ... thirsty.' Will cried in my arms.**_  
_**Without thinking twice I left my maternal instinct to take care of me, I sat in **__**Carlisle's**__** chair and left my son nurse!  
'I'm sorry Carlisle but I can not stand to see him cry,' I whispered, ' it **__**hurts me to **__**deny the chest to him even more knowing that I have what he's asking about.'  
Carlisle nodded and joined me in his armchair while I nursed our son, so Will asleep in my arms I make him burp and took him to the crib.  
'Esme before going down you could see how his mouth is right now?' Carlisle asked me the room.  
With caution got my angel from the cradle but it ended waking when I put him next to my chest.  
'Baby, Mommy needs to see your mouth, **__** could **__**you open it a little?'  
'Bella... grief... Will...' my baby cried.  
'Bella did not want to hurt my little angel, I swear!'  
'Will, thirst.'  
'Okay, but Mommy has to first see how is your mouth, then you will be able to drinck as much as you will.'  
With this promise Will opened his mouth and saw that it had not injuries anymore, as promised I raised my blouse, I lowered the handle of my bra and put the tip of my breast into his mouth as I returned to the room.  
'There's no more sore in his mouth, what is happening with our baby Carlisle?' I asked scared.  
'**__** Edwarad **__**said Will felt a strong burning sensation while drinking the milk from the bottle and I believe that the burning and sores in the mouth may mean he is allergic to milk.' Carlisle told me as he let me sit in his chair and he sat on the armrest.  
'But breast milk is not a natural way to prevent against allergies? The milk in the bottle is the milk that you brought from the hospital.' Edward said as he listened to the **__**Carlisle's **__**mind .  
'I drank milk during the entire pregnancy, if he did not have allergic reactions while I was pregnant?'  
'Allergies manifest themselves after a certain exposure time and never in the womb.' After this response Carlisle threw his head back and let out a growl of frustration.  
'Can't he be allergic to human milk?' The question of Jacob took us by surprise. 'I mean, you're vampires and if I may say that the "milk" from Esme's breast is a vampire **__**milk**__**, also the milk that she took during pregnancy was the same as me and **__**Nessie **__**take, cow's milk.' Jacob said raising his hands as if he were apologizing for having said something offensive.  
Carlisle quickly rose from his chair and ran out when he returned he squatted beside me and spoke directly with Will.  
'William, I want you to try to drink this, if your throat hurts you can spit it.'  
'He does not want to hurt you, Carlisle is your father and Bella did not know it would hurt you!' Edward spoke in a serious tone.  
'Son, Daddy just wants to find a way to kill your mother's thirst**_**_ without leaving you crying with _**_**thirst**_**_ here at home_**_**!'  
That seemed to be what Will needed to hear, he opened his mouth and Carlisle gradually emptied the 5 ml syringe full of milk. To the delight of nearly all of us, this time Will not vomited, instead he began to suck the empty syringe in an attempt to get more milk. This made me think, what if my little angel and wanted to change ****my breast for the bottle**__**?  
But at this time he dropped the syringe and returned to my breast and began to suck. When he finished I handed him to Bella, who was pardoned by the incident.  
'Mom can I talk to you?' Edward asked before entering my room.  
'Yes, you can Edward.'  
'I heard what you thought a few hours ago and I know how hard it is to see the children growing up, today I can not stop seeing Renesmee as that little baby I saw being born, but she will always be my little baby daughter and it will never change even if she looks like a woman.'  
'Thank you Edward, I am**__** just**__** afraid he does not need me anymore.' I ****unburdened**__** while taking a huge weight off my back.  
'Will **__** still need**__** a lot of you mother, as well as all of us!'  
The other problem we had happened on a day when Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie **__**were hunting**__** and I , Renesmee, Jacob, Bella and Emmett were in the room, Will was lying in the lap of Emmett laughing at the funny faces Em was making as he watched a game of professional baseball leage on TV, Renesmee and Jacob were playing chess, Bella was reading a book and I was working on my computer. Emmett suddenly rose to demand of us.  
'Hey Jake, Will needs you!' Emmett said looking at Jacob.  
'Okay!' Jacob said as he abandoned a game he losing the tenth time in a row for Nessie.  
'Jake, **__**can **__**you at least finish the game?' Nessie demanded.  
Nessie your uncle**__** needs**__** Jake now!'  
It strange to see Emmet so nervous and I looked away from my work at that moment Will started to crying, Emmet got him in his arm and ran up to Jacob.  
'Take care of him!' Emmett almost cried so desperate.  
'What did you do with him?' Jacob asked, shouting.  
'Mommy, Mommy.' Will cried so much that I rised myself and went to see what he had.  
However, the protective instinct of Jacob would not let him deliver my baby to me.  
'Jacob, **__**William is **__**my son even if you do not like it!' I said grabbing Will of his arms.  
Once I found out that Will had I rushed to my room and got a clean diaper and everything I needed to change my baby, when I rid of the dirty diaper Will stopped crying ****but he continued sobbing**__**.  
'For God's sake Emmett, you did all this just because of a dirty diaper?' I asked as I was putting Will in his favorite pajamas.  
'Is that all? Esme you've seen as a dirty diaper smell?' I ignored this question.  
'Why did you say that he needed me?' This was the same question that I was doing mentally. Point for the wolf I thought.  
'I'd rather not comment.'  
At this time Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper came from hunting.  
'Gross Emmett! Jake if you have a little love for my daughter you'll never do what he thought!'  
'What was **_**_Emmett __thinking at, son?' Carlisle asked, curious as I cradled Will that was already sucking his thumb_**_**.  
'Emmett was remembering a cartoon about babies, where a dog named Spike eats the dirty diapers of a baby named Tommy.'  
'You tell me that is not a good idea?' Emmett said excited, doing Rosalie and Jasper fell about laughing.  
'I'm not big one dog and if you say it again I ...'  
'Shut up Jake!' Bella screamed in time to stop the threat of it.  
Just to break the mood **__**Will begun **__**to project his cute baby laugh around the room.  
'See, he liked my ide..' I was grateful to Rosalie by slap she gave in Emmett.'  
At that time Will began to open and close one of his hand in my shirt trying to achieve my **__**breast**__** through it asking for breakfast.**_


	13. Here I am again

_**Eu estou chegando perto do fim da fanfic mas minha irmã acha que eu devo continuar com ela, o que vocês acham que devo fazer?**_

_**Vou deixar vocês decidirem através da enquete. **_

_**Beijos**_

_**I'm nearing the end of the fanfic but my sister thinks I should continue with it, what do you think should I do?  
I'll let you decide by poll.**_

_**Kisses**_


	14. Celebrating at home

_**Chapter 12 ( O aniversário de casamento ) Rosalie's Pov**_

_**Levei muito tempo pensando no que dar para Esme e Carlisle como presente de casamento, afinal o presente tem que ser para os dois e francamente eles vão fazer 99 anos de casados!**_

_**Bem que eu tentei descobrir o que cada um iria dar mas ninguém tinha decidido ainda.**_

_**'Carlisle, Esme posso perguntar alguma coisa para vocês?'**_

_**'Claro Rose, o que você quer saber?' Carlisle falou tirando os do livro que ele estava lendo.'**_

_**'o que vocês gostariam de ganhar com presente de aniversário de casamento?'  
**_

_**'Não precisamos de presentes, só de ter vocês conosco já é um presente.' Esme me respondeu, mas eu entendi que ela quis dizer inove Rosalie!**_

_**'Entendi mãe.' Eu respondi enquanto saía andando com uma idéia totalmente inovadora.**_

_**'Emmett, para tudo o que você esta fazendo e vem comigo!' Eu gritei enquanto fui correndo para a garagem.**_

_**'Agora Rose?'**_

_**'É claro que é agora Em, traga e porcaria do seu traseiro já para o meu carro!'**_

_**'Olha a boca Rose!' Esme ralhou comigo da porta da garagem.**_

_**'Desculpa mãe!'  
**_

_**Como Emmett ainda não tinha chegado na garagem perdi a paciência e fui correndo até a sala onde ele e Jake assistiam a um jogo.**_

_**'Em ou você vem aqui agora ou eu desmonto o seu carro e faço greve de sexo!' Eu gritei mas logo em seguida me arrependi, mas não deixei isso transparecer.**_

_**'Calma ursinha eu já estou indo.' Ele disse enquanto saía correndo atras de mim.**_

_**'Desculpa ursinho pelo que eu disse sobre desmontar seu carro e fazer greve.' Sussurrei envergonhada da minha atitude, quando arranquei na minha BMW.**_

_**'Eu te pedoo se você me contar o por que de tudo isso?'**_

_**'Eu já sei o que vou dar de presente pra Esme e Carlisle.' Eu disse animada.**_

_**'E o que é que você vai dar?' Ele perguntou curioso.**_

_**'Você vai ver!'**_

_**~//~//~ Logo em seguida. Emmett's Pov **_

_**'O que nós estamos fazendo aqui?' Perguntei enquanto entrava na loja.**_

_**'Vou comprar um presente lembra?' Rose me respondeu com um sorriso enorme.**_

_**'Aqui?' Perguntei olhando ao redor.**_

_**'Achei!' Ela disse enquanto quase saía dançando até uma prateleira de livros.**_

_**'Você vai dar isso para eles?'**_

_**'Duvido que eles tenham esse livro.' Rose disse orgulhosa de si mesma.**_

_**'Acho que você tem passado tempo demais com o Ed e com a Bella mas até que a idéia é boa.**_

_**Já que minha ursinha ia comprar o presente dela aqui resolvi fazer o mesmo.**_

_**'Rose você me inspirou, vou comprar o meu aqui também.' **_

_**'E o que você vai comprar?'**_

_**~//~//~ Ao mesmo tempo no quarto de Alice. Alice's Pov**_

_**'Eu não acredito que eles vão fazer isso!' Eu gritei no meu quarto.**_

_**'O que foi Alice?' Jasper me perguntou assim que entrou no nosso quarto.**_

_**Mas eu já estava tendo uma outra visão.**_

_**'Jass eu já sei o que vou dar de presente presente para Esme e Carlisle!' Eu disse pulando na minha cama de alegria.**_

_**'Alice, pare de pular na cama!' Carlisle disse quando passou pelo meu quarto enquanto ele ia pro quarto de Edward.**_

_**'Desculpa pai.' Eu falei pulando da cama pro colo de Jasper.**_

_**'E o que vai ser?' Ele me perguntou cauteloso.**_

_**'Se você vier comigo eu te mostro.'**_

_**'Vou sim, aonde vamos?'**_

_**'Você vai ver.' Eu disse enquanto Jass pegava as chaves do meu Porsche, fiquei rígida no colo dele por causa de uma visão. 'O que você viu Alice?' Ele me perguntou enquanto abraçava com mais força.**_

_**'Que a nossa barra esta limpa, vamos.'**_

_**'O que estamos fazendo aqui?' Jass me perguntou indignado.**_

_**'Em e Rose compráramos presentes deles aqui, na visão eu vi Rosalie passou na frente de uma estante onde esta o presente que eu vou comprar.' Respondi enquanto entramos na loja e me dirigi para a sessão de roupas.**_

_**'Você vai comprar isso?' Ele me perguntou espantado.**_

_**'O que você acha?'**_

_**'Que em você vai cairia muito bem!' Ele disse enquanto eu tive outra visão.**_

_**~//~//~ Logo em seguida na loja. Jasper's Pov**_

_**'Eu concertesa não via a hora de voltar para casa, mas por hora eu tinha que me concentrar em algo para dar ao casal de vampiros que aprendi a amar como pais.**_

_**'O que eu vou dar para eles Alice?'**_

_**Com um sorriso enorme Alice se virou para mim e falou.**_

_**'Você ainda não se decidiu.'**_

_**'Você pode me ajudar a achar um minha pequena?' Perguntei abraçando e beijando o pescoço dela.**_

_**Quando me virei com a mão dela na minha eu vi um item numa prateleira que eu sempre pensei em comprar, quando estendi minha mão para pegar a caixa notei que Alice estava tendo uma visão, rapidamente para que ninguém notasse eu a beijei.**_

_**'Jass, eu já sei o que você vai dar de presente para eles e adorei o presente que você vai me comprar.'**_

_**'E se eu ainda não souber o que vou dar?' Eu a desafiei.**_

_**'Eu compro por você.' Ela disse pegando duas caixas.**_

_**Quando terminamos as compras voltamos pro carro e fomos para casa.**_

_**~//~//~ 30 minutos depois Edward's Pov**_

_**'Fiquei chocado quando vi através da visão de Alice o que Em e Rose tinham comprado, e meu choque foi ainda pior quando vi o que a Alice ia comprar.' Eu disse enquanto tocava piano na sala da minha casa.**_

_**'Foi tão mal assim?' Bella perguntou enquanto se sentava no meu colo na banqueta do piano.**_

_**'O pior foi quando perguntei pro Jass se ele já tinha conseguido comprar algo.'**_

_**'Ele conseguiu?'**_

_**'Isabella Marie Cullen, não me faça relembrar o que eu vi na mente do meu irmão!'**_

_**'Então pelo menos me diga o que cada um comprou.' Ela me pediu com jeito.**_

_**Falar o que vi meus irmãos compraram não foi nada comparado que o que eu vi que Jacob ia comprar.**_

_**'Pelo amor de Deus o que esse cachorro tem na cabeça? Sinceramente Bella se as coisas continuarem desse jeito eu vou arrancar a cabeça de alguém!'**_

_**~//~//~ 3 minutos após Jacob's Pov**_

_**Quando ouvi Edward contar pra Bella o que cada um dos Vampiros tinham comprado resolvi entrar no clima. Eu estava tão animado que sem querer quebrei a maçaneta da porta da sala. **_

_**'Jacob!' Esme a Carlisle gritaram do quarto deles,Deus me livre imaginar o que eles estavam fazendo lá!**_

_**Mas como a casa estava vazia eu bem que posso imaginar!**_

_**'Desculpa juro que trago uma maçaneta nova assim que e voltar.' Gritei indo para a garagem para pegar o meu Rabit e ir as compras.**_

_**Chegando na loja vi que era boa mesmo e rapidamente achei o que eu estava procurando mas a caminho do caixa vi uma coisa que me fez pensar na Nessie, ela gostando ou não decidi comprar mesmo assim.**_

_**~//~//~ Naquele mesmo dia a noite Esme's Pov**_

_**'Carlisle você notou como Rose, Jacob e Emmett estavam distraídos?'**_

_**'Não só eles Jasper e Alice também, embora eu tenha dado uma bronca extra em Emmett, o que os seus encrenqueiros fizeram?' **_

_**'Digamos que Rosalie teria elogiado muito o traseiro do Emmett se eu não tivesse ralhado com ela, e Jacob quebrou a maçaneta da porta da sala quando se chocou com ela, e Emmett estava tão animado quando voltou com a Rose que derrubou a porta da garagem. E o que Jasper e Alice aprontaram?'**_

_**'Peguei Alice pulando na cama como se ela fosse uma criança, e Jasper por incrível que pareça estava discutindo nossa vida intima com Emmett, mas eu dei um jeito nisso.'**_

_**'E que jeito você foi esse?'**_

_**'Ameacei fazer eles assistirem um vídeo de Educação sexual!' Carlisle disse rindo.**_

_**'Vovó, vovô vocês podem vir aqui pra sala de jantar?' Renesme nos chamou.**_

_**'Surpresa!!!!'**_

_**Todos gritaram quando entramos na sala de jantar. Na mesa de jantar tinha um**_

_**bolo cercado de presentes.**_

_**'Abram os presentes.' Alice pediu.**_

_**'Se vão abrir os presentes abram o meu primeiro.' Rose falou**_

_**Carlisle e eu concordamos enquanto ele pegava e abria o presente de Rosalie.**_

_**'Um livro de Kama Sutra? Eu e Carlisle perguntamos em unisson.**_

_**'Como eu nunca vi um desses aqui em casa achei que vocês iriam gostar.' Rose disse feliz.**_

_**'O próximo é o meu!' Emmett disse nos passando o presente dele com um sorriso que me fez tremer.**_

_**Se eu fosse humana estaria vermelha!**_

_**'Filho, eu sou médico não policial pra que eu iria precisar de uma algemas?' Carlisle perguntou antes que pudesse impedir ele.**_

_**'Para prender a Esme, quem mais? Mas não se preocupe a outra é revestida de pelúcia que lembra o pelo de um Urso marrom.' Emmett disse todo orgulhoso de si.**_

_**Alice deve ter visto que nem eu nem Carlisle iriamos conseguir falar sem um estimulo.**_

_**'Agora é a vez do meu presente.' Ela falou enquanto nos passava o presente dela.**_

_**'Eu amei Alice, é linda!' Eu disse enquanto erguia a Camisola que ela me deu.**_

_**'Eu sei, o preto te cai muito bem!' Alice acrescentou.**_

_**Nesse momento Carlisle pegou e abriu um embrulho pequeno de dentro da caixa da camisola.**_

_**Isso esta ficando cada vez pior pensei comigo mesma. O conjunto de calcinha e sutiã era lindo mas a cor era de um vermelho sangue muito chamativo.**_

_**Resolvi pegar o menor dos presentes.**_

_**'Esse é o meu espero que gostem.' Jasper disse num tom tímido.**_

_**Eu não sabia como Carlisle estava lidando com isso mas eu estava apavorada.**_

_**'Dados do amor.' Carlisle disse rindo quando me jogou os dados.**_

_**O presente de Jacob não ficou muito atras.**_

_**'Jacob o que você acha que vamos fazer com um chicote?' Perguntamos em unisson.**_

_**Emmett caiu na gargalhada.**_

_**'Pensei que você iria comprar uma coleira.' Emmett falou num tom brincalhão enquanto Jacob ficava vermelho.**_

_**'Se você mostrar isso pra ela antes que Renesmee faça 18 anos Jacob eu e arrancando a sua cabeça!' Edward ameaçou.**_

_**Resolvi pegar o próximo presente na mesa.**_

_**'De quem é esse aqui' Resolvi perguntar antes de abrir o embrulho, embora eu estivesse apostando que era de Edward e Bella, já que só tinham mais dois presentes na mesa, mas quem respondeu foi Renesmee.**_

_**'É meu e do Will vovó.' Ela respondeu alegre.**_

_**Eu estava quase abrindo o embrulho quando Nessie me parou.**_

_**'Vovó posso pegar o Will? É que o presente é dele também.' Ela disse enquanto saia correndo pro quarto dele.**_

_**Geralmente Will fica mal humorado quando acordam ele mas dessa vez ele estava bem animadinho.**_

_**'Pode abrir agora' Ela disse se sentando de volta na cadeira dela que ficava entre as cadeiras de Bella e Jacob.**_

_**Carlisle me abraçou enquanto todos olhamos para a pintura linda que Rennesmee nos deu.**_

_**'Foi você mesma que pintou não foi Renesmee?' Carlisle perguntou.**_

_**'Sim, eu estava mostrando pro Will as idéias que eu tinha e como ele riu bastante quando eu tive a idéia de pintar esse quadro digo que ele me ajudou não é Will?'**_

_**'Nessie...Will...' Will disse enquanto voltava a dormir nos braços dela.**_

_**Renesmee retratou toda a nossa família num quadro de moldura dourada. Todos concordamos que esse quadro deveria ficar na sala bem acima da lareira e foi lá que o penduramos.**_

_**Eu estava segurando meu anjinho dorminhoco quando Carlisle abriu o presente de Edward e Bella.**_

_**Carlisle ganhou um livro sobre os novos avanços da medicina moderna e eu dois livros um era sobre como fazer massagens e o outro era um livro de receitas de comidas infantis.**_


	15. Hi everybody!

_**Atendendo a muitos pedidos e duas ameaças carinhosas eu decidi continuar com a fic. **_

_**Mas antes só preciso dizer que vou pular o tempo durante os capítulos.**_

_**Valzinha Cullen, brankel1, LaaVictor, TeamCarlisle21, KaneHyruma, Sol Swan Cullen , MrSouza Cullen.**_

_**Os próximos capítulos serão para todos vocês!**_

_**Beijos!**_

_**Given the many demands and threats two loving I decided to continue with the fic.  
But only to say that time I'll skip over the chapters.**_

_**Valzinha Cullen, brankel1, LaaVictor, TeamCarlisle21, KaneHyruma, Sol Swan Cullen , MrSouza Cullen.  
The next chapters will be for all of you!  
Kisses!**_


	16. First steps!

_**Chapter 13 (First Steps) Esme's POV**_

_**I had just finished the plans of our new home when I saw Will enter crawling into the room followed by Alice who came running after him.**_

_**'Mom!' He said excited when he saw me.  
While I **__**took**__** Will**__** on my lap, his little hand went to my breast.  
'Are you tirsty my angel?' I asked already knowing what would be his answer.  
Will does not talk and walk, but Carlisle said that we should wait a while.  
I lowered my blouse and let Will suck as I sat in the chair of Carlisle who had just arrived.  
'Hello love how was your turn there at the hospital? I asked.  
'It was a good night, it was very quiet, and what you have been doing?'  
'I finished the design of the new house, I put two **__**more **__**quarters in the house , I intend to mount a ...' I was shocked by feeling pain.  
'What's up Esme?' Carlisle asked me when he saw the pain that was in my face.  
Very gently I took my **__**breast off **__**the mouth of Will; Carlisle, Edward and I gasped when we saw the bite mark.  
'He bit you?' Edward asked shocked.  
'Son, **__**can **__**you open your mouth a little so I can see something?' Carlisle asked for Will and so he did, we sawn a little milk tooth.  
Carlisle grinned from ear to ear and took Will on his lap.  
'William when you are nursing, please try not to bite your mother anymore.' He spoke in a tone and lively added. 'His ****tooth is being born**__**, so it may happen that he will bite you again unintentionally, I also think we should try to make baby food for him.'  
'What do you think we buy him some toys to bite? Today is going to be cloudy with a drizzle of 14:26 and 21:03 a storm? We can do the shopping and then have a game of Baseball!' Alice said excitedly.  
'And that was our correspondent Alice with the news of the time, now stay with Emmett and sports news. **__**Emmett **__**what's new in team**__** tonight?' Rosalie said, imitating the television news and Emmett decided to enter the game.  
'Well I must inform the player most delicious in the world announced that he will be present to win the game!'  
'You forgot to say that I am also the most beautiful and loyal, and proud and that I have an owner!' Jacob said.  
'And who said I was talking about you?' Emmett said inding.  
'That's right Em! Jake he was talking about Edward.' Bella provoked.  
'Thank you love.' Edward thanked.  
'Arg, Will that what about this bad mood?' Jasper asked.  
'Will ... cute.' William said as he raised his hands in my direction.  
The bite mark was gone, and he was really careful when he returned to nurse, but this time in my other breast, however I noticed that while he nursed Will stroked my other breast with his hand, right where he bitten me.  
'He is doing this because he does not know what to say to apologize.' Edward replied.  
'What was the question?' Bella asked.  
'It was not really a question, is was that Esme and I noticed that Will is caressing the breast that he bit while nursing.'  
'Wy he does not apologize?' Jacob asked.  
'He does not know how, Will is just imitating what we do when he has colic or stomach ache.' Edward said.  
'As far as I know we do massage on site and not caring.' Rosalie corrected Edward.  
'Rose if you want to feel free to try to explain to an **__**8 months old **__**baby that massage and care are not the same thing!' Edwrad said in a tone that did not please me.  
'When we go shopping?' I asked an excited tone.  
'For me now!' Carlisle said as he rose from his chair and took me to his car.  
We were in three cars, Carlisle, Will and I were in the Mercedes; Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob were in the Volvo and Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were in the Arnes. When we arrived at the Shopping we divided into four groups, Alice, Rosalie and Renesmee were buying clothes; Emmett, Jasper and Jacob went to buy a video game of last generation, new clubs and balls for our Baseball games and Rosalie agreed to meet later to purchase new systems sound for the cars of Jacob and Renesmee who was going to win a Lamborghini Diablo from Edward in her next birthday, Bella and Edward went to buy books and Carlisle and I took Will to a **__**children**__** store to buy toys for which**__** Will**__** could bite.  
When we finished shopping we went home to unload the cars, after Will wear clothes for cold weather, we all went to the clearing where we **__**mount **__**our field, while all warmed up and Carlisle marked the bases I came across a question that nobody asked this morning, but it was obvious to be overlooked in our excitement.  
'Carlisle!' I cried feeling completely bewildered.  
In a second aeveryone surrounded me as they wondered what I had.  
'What's up Esme?' He asked worried.  
'Carlisle, you can assure me that our child is human?' I asked still in shock.  
'Jass calm her!' I heard Edward call as I felt a calm come over me.  
'Wy the question Esme?' Carlisle asked.  
I was grateful that Jasper continued to use his power because otherwise I'd be screaming in despair.  
'If William is human, wy he managed to bite me?' I asked as the rest of my family went into shock.  
Almost everyone seemed to have frozen, but Carlisle just hugged me and began to stroke my back so I relaxed.  
'Because he is our son and because you are feeding him.' Carlisle replied with simplicity and that seemed to unfreeze everyone.  
'What?' Jacob looked incredulous.  
'If William was an ordinary human baby that drink milk from Esme he would have become a vampire, if Will was a baby shifter like you once were Jacob he would have died and if he was like **__**Renesmee **__**he would not accept nothing but blood.'  
'What does that mean?' I asked looking at our baby.  
'It just means that he, despite being born premature, is a healthy boy. Esme I would not be surprised if **__**over his growth **__**we discover more surprises like this!' My husband reassured me.  
'At least that's it, right?' Jacob asked. ' I mean, he will not drink blood or do other **__**vampire **__**things would he?'  
'I do not know Jacob, William is really unique, he might grow to be only a human with stronger teeth, or maybe the **__**Esme's **__**milk is really Transforming him into one us, only that in a very slow and painless process, I do not know what his future will be, I can only do what any parent should do, that is see him grow and teach him to be a good man, the rest will depend on the development of him! Now let's return to the game.' Carlisle added giving the matter closed.  
We relaxed once we started playing, I worried that the sound of the shots can cause ear pain in Will, but Edward said that my angel was actually having fun like everyone else. Occasionally I felt a tugging on my pants or my shirt, which meant that my angel was standing up to see where someone had gone to go get the ball.  
I had to stop the game 8 times to make everyone get in line and scolded  
much with Rosalie when she used all the vocabulary of colorful words that she knew from Alice, who in turn returned equally colorful words while she **__**accused **__**Emmet of cheating by using **__** a **__**too hard shot.  
But what most delighted the night of everyone was when Jacob was returning me the ball, he tripped on a root an the ball deflected the course ending up a foot to my right. Will that stood up to see where Jacob had gone brightened when he saw the ball fall to him and decided to help me catch the ball, while I got up slowly not to hurt my little angel, he dropped my pants and gave five little steps before falling from the bottom floor, then it lifted himself and gave five more steps and fell sitting straight up the ball.  
'Will you want to try to bring the ball to me?' I asked as I squatted and stretched my arms toward him.  
He turned to me and after stumbling a little to give the 8 little steps that he needed where my arms could reach him.  
I quickly forgot the game and started to kiss my little **__**smiling**__** Will!**_


	17. Two at the same time!

_**Chapter 14 (Two at the same time) Bella's Pov**_

_**I was much stronger, I felt like after much use my gift I had had my deserved rest and was now ready to begin all over again and it made me think, well I could give a hand to fill Esme and Carlisle with grandsons and granddaughters! The idea made me so excited like Alice when she has carte blanche to buy my clothes, but this time I would need Jacob! After he was apprenticed to Emmett! And is not that I knew exactly how to blackmail him!  
'Jake, you can help me do something?'  
'It depends on what you want me to do?'  
'It's that Emmett's doing very funny in my sex life and he is forbidden to do this, remember?' I asked the doing my innocent victim face.  
'I remember, proceed!'  
'So I was wondering if you'd go help me on a little revenge!'  
'And what will I gain with that?'  
'Well the next time you "talk" with Embry, Seth and Quill, you will have a great subject for jokes! Also, I do not want **__**Alice **__** to see and alert anyone.'  
'What do you mean by "no alert"?'  
'This is my thing, what you say, your in or not?'  
'I'm in, what do we do?'  
'You nothing, I have everything already planned.'  
'Bella, this **__**vampire **__**business really changed you, but I liked it.'  
'Ok what we do need**__** is**__** you to stay all the time here in my room with me, that's all. Once Carlisle go to the hospital you go into my room through the window and try to stay as long as the world stood in silence, when all we'll both end this we go to a hunting trip, understood?'  
'Yes, ma'am!'**_

_**~//~//~ An hour and a half later!**_

_**I was reading happily in my room when I saw Jake come into my room.  
'Right Bells what do we do now?'  
'I think you will want to watch TV and I'll be here reading.' I said as I passed him a note.'  
**'Jake the TV's on a camera that I hid outside of Em and Rose's room. Edward, Nessie and Esme went to buy new toys for Will.'  
'So there's no one at home?' He wrote.  
'What do you think you and I are? Wind? Alice and Jass are at home too.'  
'Em and Rose entered the room, what do we do?' He wrote the question in the paper.  
'I already said I read a book now and be quiet and whatever happens do not move much.'__**  
I threw my shield and note that it could cover the entire house, from time to time I took a peek at the TV to see what Emmett and Rosalie were doing but then turn my attention back in my book. I had prepared all afternoon to make this surprise for Em and Rose, but could not resist the chance to make another happy couple, so when I saw the spark inside Alice I protected it and then turn my attention to the tv. When I finished wrap **__**Rose's **__**future **__**baby inside my shield I was euphoric!  
In a jump I got up from my bed turned off the tv and went to the door of the room dragging **__**Jake with **__**me.  
'Jass, Alice, Jake and I are going to hunt you want to come together?' I shouted excitedly.  
Currently after the two were standing at the door of my room.  
'Wow Bella you are bizarrely happy, why such a good mood?' Jasper asked interested.  
'I do not know, I was reading and when I finished I was really **__**so **__**excited!' I said excitedly.  
'Bella what you were really doing?' Alice asked.  
'I was just reading a book in my bed while Jake was watching a movie on my TV is not it Jake?' I asked smiling.  
'It may look incredible but as it seems she really was just reading!' Jake said in a tone that made clear my innocency.  
When Rose and Em joined us I was dancing for joy, after the hunt**__** my**__** euphoria only increased when we got home I jumped on **__**Edward**__** lap.  
'Are you alright Bella?' He asked me.  
'I don't know, I think I'm just very happy!' I said kissing him again.  
'Carlisle vampires can get drunk?' Jake asked.  
'Not that I know.'  
Meanwhile I was so excited that**__** I downloaded my personal shield, that this time has not weakened, in thought I whispered to Edward.  
'Let's go to our room? I missed you so much today!'  
'That's why you are in this mood?' He asked laughing.  
'Remember the first time we went to our clearing there in Forks? After you kissed me, you told me you would not let me go because I was "drunk with your presence"!' I thought.  
It made us burst into laughter, while the rest of the family stood there looking at the two of us. I had completely forgotten that I was off guard when I remembered the other reason for my joy, then felt Edward hold his breath.  
'Rose?' He asked.  
'Yes Edward?' She answered, but I knew that question was for me, and**__** with**__** Jake in the room with us Alice could not see what I was about to say to Edward now only in thought.  
'Not only Rosalie, Alice too.' I thought.  
Edward began to laugh, which made me laugh again too.**_


	18. good news

_**Chapter 15 (Good news) Two months after Bella's Pov**_

_**Edward and I decided after two months to reveal all the truth of what had really caused my sudden change of mood on the day that Rosalie and Alice became pregnant. Edward helped me to ask everyone to be for the dining room for a family reunion.  
'All of us are already here Edward, you can get.' Carlisle gave to open the meeting.  
'Actually I am the one who wave something to tell Carlisle.' I said as I rose from my chair.  
'So the word is your Bella.' Carlilse told me with an encouraging smile.  
'Well, first before anything else I need to ask you to forgiveness, Jake for **__**use **__**you as a shield, to you Rose and Emm by observing you during your time of intimacy, and finally to you **__**Alice and Jazz **__**because I totally change life of you.' I blurted.  
'So what are you talking about Bella?' The five I asked in unison.  
I was really lucky that the presence of Jake was blocking the views of Alice.  
'Teo months ago, by afternoon after **__** Carlisle had **__**leaved to hospital Jake came to my room at my request, I did not want Alice to see what I had in mind because, I want this to be a surprise to you Rose, but Emm, Rose I can not stand looking at the privacy of others so I installed a Camera at the outside the **__**bed**__**room of you ... '  
'What?' Everyone in the room shouted at the same time interrupting me.  
'Rose, you always wanted a son and as Bella had recovered the hand which she gave Esme she thought **__** now **__**was your turn.' Edward said as he pulled me back to my chair.  
'Wait you two are saying that my wife is pregnant?' Emmett asked in a whisper.  
'She is not the only one, not it Bella?' Edward asked me giving me that crooked smile that melted**__** me **__**all.  
'Hum .. Alice what you think of having a child of the Jazz?' I asked as nonchalantly.  
'I never thought about it, why the question Bella?' Alice asked me distrust**__**.  
'Because you will have a baby too.' I said a bit dull.**_

_**~//~//~ Emmett's POV**_

_**I was very happy when I saw my cub happy, but actually I was broken, Bella's pregnancy was awful and the birth of Esme's son, and I saw nothing, but what I heard makes me shiver, I saw her as if she was my mother, we're all happy when we saw the joy of Esme during pregnancy but all in feel tortured when we hear she scream in pain.  
Edward almost went crazy during **__**Bella's **__**pregnancy and now Rosalie, my lovely wife, the angel that God sent to save me, was pregnant.  
I would not stand seeing her suffering, screaming in pain.  
**__**Would o**__**ur baby call her with the same animation that Will call Esme?  
'That depends, each child acts in a way.' Edward told me before entering my room.  
'I'm worried about Rose.' I told him.  
'She'll be fine. Bella believes that the baby of you will be human too.'  
'How can Bella know that?' I asked. 'If I knew anything whatever, any guarantee that Rose would be fine ...' I thought.  
'Bella can see the brightness of all that's inside her shield and the babys of Rose and Alice are equal to the brightness that **__**Esme **__**had when she was pregnant of Will.'  
'Emmett I'll be fine.' Rose told me as she sat on my lap.  
I never wanted to see Rose sad and now I noticed that thanks to Bella I'd make Rose **__**the world **__**happiest **__**vampire.**_

_**'I think I can handle it.' I said.  
'I think having another Rosie running around the house will not be evil.'  
'I must confess that I never thought and being a father, but now the idea is very pleasing me.**_

_**'But Emmett, if I were you I wolud ask to Esme and Carlisle a lesson in how to change a diaper.' Edward said as I trow a pillow on him.  
With that we all started laughing. Finally I gave a bear hug on Rosalie and kissed her passionately.  
'Emmett take it easy, you do not want to hurt your son.' Carlisle warned me.**_


	19. Bad news

_**Chapter 16 (A bad news) a week later. Esme's POV**_

_**Will was already 10 months old and I have not practiced speaking the first word so Carlisle decided to take him to the hospital for some tests with a speech, but when they both came back from hospital MRSA is not the news I expected to hear.**_

_**'In all tests show Will has a bad training in the vocal cords that make it impossible for him to talk.' Carlisle said as he sat in his armchair with Will sleeping in his arms.**_

_**'You mean we'll never hear about Will?' Alice asked saddened.**_

_**'Exactly, physically William is silent, so we must content ourselves with the gift of it.' Carlisle answered and I could see the sadness in his voice.**_

_**'At least thank God that he has a gift that allows us to understand him.' I said while hugging my husband.**_

_**This time my angel turned still sleeping and smiling he grabbed the arm of Carlisle.**_

_**'With what he's dreaming?' I asked curious to Edward.**_

_**'He's dreaming that Carlisle is giving chocolate ice cream for him.'**_

_**'How this guy knows what is ice cream? Because we have ice cream at home.' Jacob said, puzzled.**_

_**'Jacob I will not allow you to be giving this kind of nickname for my son! And for all intents and purposes it was I who gave him ice cream before returning home.' Carlisle said firmly before continuing. 'The nurses took turns to keep an eye on William while I was taking care of a patient, he felt very lonely, it was exciting to see his joy when I returned to my room after answering a patient , but it was painful to see him crying in silence when I had to meet any emergency.'**_

_**'If you need to take him to the hospital again I'm with you darling!' I make it clear to Carlisle he could count on me.  
**_

_**  
~//~//~ 15 minutes after Rosalie's POV **_

_**This pregnancy really stirred my emotions, only to hear Will say that Carlisle felt alone without any of us with him almost made me cry and think the same was true for Jazz Alic immediately began to cheer us all.**_

_**And it reminded me of a detail.**_

_**'But Will cries and we can hear.' I said with hope.**_

_**'Yes, and anyway he projects a laugh, a nurse who was present, took care of Will when he was admitted and she said something and the excuse that Ayumi Satoshi pediatrician gave was that he should be crying when some other baby the ICU began to cry and it gave the impression he was crying. But we know that it actually means that he used his gift, and I believe he only did it because he was hungry, it was unconscious. Carlisle said.**_

_**'My baby and Alice's on may be dumb?' I asked worried.**_

_**'I honestly do not know Rosalie, maybe, maybe not.'**_

_**This conversation has left my head as I walked the garage to take care of my car.**_

_**'Wosie!' Will Hear me calling from his room.**_

_**'What are you doing awake little brother?' I asked as I tiltin in his crib.**_

_**'Will, thirsty.' He answered me.**_

_**Quickly picked him up and ran to the kitchen. But I was wrong when I noticed that she had no milk anywhere and Will was already inpaciente.**_

_**'Dog, you drank all the milk again!?' I asked loudly.**_

_**'Sorry!' He cried as he ran off.**_

_**Meanwhile my baby brother was about to cry.**_

_**'No more milk but I can make you orange juice, you accept?' I asked while crossing his fingers, after he took strawberry juice and apple, but we had never given him orange juice.**_

_**'Juice, Juice!' He said stretching his arms toward the refrigerator.**_

_**Will quickly sat in his chair and prepared the orange juice, Will took two 250-ml bottles filled before belching and back to sleep. When he returned to the crib I decided to go on the market to buy fruit and milk.**_

_**'Emm I'm going to shop do you wanna come with me?' In a heartbeat he was beside me with the keys to his Jeep in his hand.**_

_**I was going to ask Alice if she could keep an eye on Will and say that I had left three full bottles in the fridge when she appeared at my side.**_

_**'Okay I'll watch it.' She said excited.**_

_**~//~//~ 30 minutes after Alice's POV**_

_**I was planning a trip in order to weekend as Carlisle had taken a break to spend time with the family when I saw that Will was going to wake up in 5 minutes by calling Rose. So I left my schedule and I ran to his room.**_

_**'Morning Will!' I cumprientei so he opened his eyes cute.**_

_**'Awice?' He asked confused.**_

_**'A Rose had to leave and saw that you want to talk to her, so I came to see if I can help you.' Explained.**_

_**'Will ...thirtsy' He said with a yawn, luckily Rose had prepared three bottles of juice if he woke up.**_

_**'It may be new juice?' I asked as I saw what would be the answer.**_

_**'Juice!' He said the **__**stretching**__** his arms so I got him.**_

_**But he was very tired and fell asleep with a bottle in his mouth, he did burp carefully and took him back 'to his room.**_

_**But as I covered him with a blanket **__**I**__** imagined how would be my existence after my baby was born because I could not see far ahead in my own future but soon I went back to my plans for the weekend!**_

_**Our trip to visit Forks!**_

_**~//~//~ 15 minutes after Bella's Pov**_

_**I was going to call Nessie to go see a birthday present for Will when I decided to stop and take a look at **__**Esme**__**'s beautiful baby . I entered the room without light up to me and sat beside the crib in time to see Will wake up, he noticed he was not alone and was scared so I ran and turned on the light.**_

_**When he saw me he sat in the cradle and smiled at me.**_

_**'Ewa!' He said animadinho before you start making faces, I knew what came next**_

_**Will blinked twice at me and make crying face, I thought it would be better to take him a bath which made him always very relaxed, I'll be very grateful to Alice that she had bought this shampoo Sandalwood which combined with the smell of Will. He had a sweet smell that really reminded sandalwood mixed with cloves.**_

_**When I finished bathing him, Will was already sucking his thumb.**_

_**'Will...sweepy.' He spoke as he took one last yawn and fall asleep.**_

_**~//~//~ 45 minutes after Nessie's POV**_

_**My mother and I spent a good time together, I kept imagining how it would have two more babies at home.**_

_**I loved Will, okay he is my uncle but actually I see it more as a cousin.**_

_**Since he was born, our family was overjoyed, but I loved it when Will has learned to walk at that baseball game, the problem was that now he walked every house and we had to keep an eye on him.**_

_**'Why are you so quiet?' My mother asks from me.**_

_**'I was remembering what happened last month.'  
**_

_**'I do not want to remember, Jake should have been more careful, fortunately nothing serious happened.' My mother said, relieved.**_

_**I hated to think badly of Jake but I agree that his carelessness could have caused the death of Will. Jake was playing with him in the room of Will when he dozed off and Will walked through the house. When Jake awoke Will was lying on the floor at the end of the ladder. Of course, Aunt Alice saw what was going to happen, that's why my father called to Jake's cell phone to try to warn him as we ran home, but it was too late.**_

_**When we got home Jake was crying with Will unconscious in his arms. Grandpa used a piece of cotton soaked in alcohol to wake Will while Uncle Jasper was using his gift to calm us all down, my grandparents eventually forgave Jake, afterall accidents happen and Will was only two weeks in hospital in observation, but apart from a few bruises he was fine.**_

_**'What will you think of giving him a stuffed animal mother?' I asked as we entered the toy store.**_

_**'When you were little we liked to ride puzzle with you in the room of the cottage there in Forks. But I agree with the stuffed animal. What he likes best pet?' She asked.**_

_**'He loves watching the **__**Bambi**__**'s **__**Blue-Ray **__**then I think it must be a deer.'  
**_

_**We are in doubt about which size to buy so I decided to call Dad to see what he thought.**_

_**'Will is still small so we will then buy the smallest one, we can also buy a larger one as he's growing and while he still like the character.' Only my father could be as rational as Grandpa Carlisle, I laughed to myself.**_

_**'Renesmee Carlie Cullen I heard that.' My father scolded me.**_

_**~//~//~ 45 minutes after Edward's Pov**_

_**When we got home Renesmee ran to her room to store the gifts that we buy and so she returned we join the rest of our family in the house of Esme and Carlisle.**_

_**'Edie, Nessie, Ewa' Will said as he came running towards us before fall and start crying.**_

_**'Calm down baby, no need to cry' Nessie whispered to him before Esme, Carlisle and Jasper return of the hunt.**_

_**'Mom...my ?' He asked, still sobbing.**_

_**'She is coming.' I said at the exact moment she arrived.**_

_**'Why is he crying?' Carlisle asked.**_

_**'Why am.' Jake replied.**_

_**Will was still crying on the lap of Nessie when she passed him into the arms of Esme, so **__** Will**__** was in her arms he began to stir restlessly.**_

_**'Edward what he has?' Esme asked me worried.**_

_**'There is a smell on you that is giving water in his mouth.' Surely my face reflected my surprise. ' It can not be.' I said amazed.**_

_**'And what is that smell Edward?' Carlisle asked.**_

_**'Blood of deer.' Answered completely stunned.**_

_**'What? I thought he was human.' Jake said amazed.**_

_**"He is human Jacob, **__** the tests I**__**did prove it.' Carlisle said firmly.**_

_**'Juice.' Will asked Esme.**_

_**'I'll get a bottle.' Rosalie said as she rush to the kitchen.**_

_**When Rose, went back **__**Esme passed**__** Will**__** to her, but when he noticed that the juice from the bottle was not the same as he want he began to cry and soon fell asleep.**_

_**'What do we do?' Esme asks as she picked **__**Will **__**up in her lap.**_

_**'He associates the smell of **__** deer **__**blood with Esme. He remembers that smell and even the taste so to speak.' I tried to explain the point of view of my little brother.**_

_**'But he never took blood before.' Emmett Wan.**_

_**'It really depends, a baby ends up eating everything that the mother consumes during pregnancy through the omniótico profit.' I Observed.**_

_**'Edward, his inters only by the blood of deer or some other smell attracts him too?' Carlisle asked.**_

_**'He just really want to drink the milk of Esme and the blood of deer, although he thinks the blood as juice.' I said thinking how funny the point view of Will was.**_

_**'So it's best to pick some little ammout of deer blood to him.' Carlisle added.**_

_**It was very strange to go hunting just to fill three bottles, but I did it. When Will woke Esme offers a bottle of deer blood for him.**_

_**'I must confess that at his point of view of the blood of deer seem much more appetizing than that of humans.' Whispered awe before experiencing a wonderful joy.**_

_**'Do you believe that he is feeling all this joy?' Jasper asked excited and at the same time conveyed to all of us the joy of our little brother.**_

_**"You are enjoying it Will?' Esme asked.**_

_**'Will, happy.' He replied animated eyes closed, emptying the **__**first **__**bottle before asking for a second.**_

_**When he finished the last bottle Will opened his eyes and looked at Esme with a love that would have thrilled me if I was not shocked as the rest of my family.**_

_**'What happened to his eyes?' Jake asked, amazed.**_

_**'The color has changed just as our eye.' Rose whispered.**_

_**'Not exactly like ours but very similar.' Carlisle added.**_

_**The right eye of Will that was light blue now had the appearance of a sapphire and his left eye that was golden brown now had the appearance of a topaz.**_

_**'This should not happen.' Jake said the nervous system.**_

_**'Taking into account that Esme and I are vampires and that he has genetically our DNA that does not surprise me, I really believe that during his growth Will will develop other qualities common to vampires and humans like Renesmee did.' Carlisle was speaking more to himself.**_

_**'Then he would not be a half vampire like her?' Jasper asked.**_

_**'William has twenty-three pairs of chromosomes Jasper he would need a couple more to matc Renesmee who has 24 pairs.'  
**_

_**We all observers Will play and two hours after his eyes began to return to normal.**_


	20. Visiting Forks

_**Chapter 17 (Visiting Forks) On the weekend following the last chapter Charlie's POV**_

_**I can not believe it when Bella called me saying that she and the Cullen were coming to visit and now here we are Billy, Sue and I waiting all of them at the airport.**_

_**Bells said they had a surprise and also wanted to ask a favor but when I asked her what it was, but she told me it would have to be face to face.**_

_**'Father!' Isabella and Jacob screamed at the same time.**_

_**Billy and I looked at them and if he could I'm sure that Billy would be jumping for joy.**_

_**'You could visit me more often Bells, you need not spend two years away from me.' Scolded her.**_

_**'It was not her fault Charlie, and actually was but at least it was not all her fault.' Edward replied.**_

_**I was still angry at him, for him to take my little girl from me so soon, though thanks to him I now had a beautiful granddaughter and the love of God as Renesmee grew, it was not for nothing that Jake fell in love with her, but if I were Edward I would not let her dating Jake so soon.**_

_**'I agree with you on this point but I can not do anything about it.' He said probably after reading my thoughts.**_

_**'Where are you going to stay?' Billy asked.**_

_**'We go to our home, but Jacob and Renesmee will spend time with you.' Carlisle said and it has led to a huge smile on the face of Billy.**_

_**'What is the surprise of which you spoke on the phone Bella?' Sue asked, barely concealing that she was very curious.**_

_**'It is coming.' Bells said as he pointed to Esme who was leaving the bathroom carrying a baby that seemed to have almost a year.**_

_**'In fact he is ten months.' Edward corrected me.**_

_**'How do you know?' I do not understand how he could know that.**_

_**'It is better to talk about it at home Charlie.' Edward told when he noticed that I would start asking questions.**_

_**I, Sue, Billy, Jake and Renesmee went to Billy's house on the reservation, the way Jake kept making a tons of questions about how things were going.**_

_**'Now enough about us Jake, answer me who is the child that is with the Cullens?' Billy asked seriously.**_

_**'Sorry but that's one thing they have to count, not me.' Jacob said, and I could see how he was sorry not to respond.**_

_**Right when we got at Billy's place we sawn Sam and Seth we owned Jake and Nessie the time they would need to be installed and when we were ready to go to the Cullen house I noticed that the two pack's were assembled to escort us, so to speak.**_

_**~//~//~ In the Cullen house 10 minutes later. Esme's POV**_

_**Nessie called us before leaving the house of Billy to tell us that all the wolves were intending to visit us to learn from Will, she also told us that Jacob decided not to turn into his Wolf form to not take from us the liberty to tell you about our son.**_

_**Will was playing in the room when they hit the door and **__**Carlisle **__**went to open the**__** door. When Will saw Jacob and Renemee he dropped the teddy bear he was playing with and ran to ask Nessie to catch him in her arms, but the size of the young Quileute with the large number of them scared my little angel.**_

_**'Please stay comfortable.' Carlisle has always been a good host and that charmed me.**_

_**'Carlisle from who is this child that with Esme?' Charlie asked looking at Will who was snapped in my wife's neck.**_

_**'He is my son William. Carlisle said proudly.**_

_**'Vampires can not have children!' Leah said in a tone that made me nervous.**_

_**'This concept has already dropped to the ground a long time ago Leah, and the proof is Renesmee, Will was born of Esme who conceived and gave birth to him.'  
**_

_**'How did it happen?' Sue asked.**_

_**'Bella's shield was improved and took the physical characteristics that allowed her to engage and protect the embryo until he was big enough not to be aborted naturally by the body of Esme.'  
**_

_**Carlisle spent the entire afternoon explaining to the Quileute elders and Sam that Will not pose a danger, I felt very uncomfortable with the conversation so I excused myself and took Will to our room and watched him as he slept.**_

_**'Esme could**__** you**__** bring **__** William **__**here to the room?' Carlisle asked.**_

_**'He's sleeping now.' I answered angry**__**.**_

_**'I know darling, but you do not have to wake him.'  
**_

_**'Okay.' I said taking **__** Will **__**in my arms, I hated having to expose my son, he was not an object!**_

_**'I know mother, but we must.' Edward told me when I sat in the lap of my husband.**_

_**'What is the favor that you came to ask?' Was the question of Chalie.**_

_**'One of our relatives from Denali is getting married this month and we were invited, although they have made it clear to all guests who have a traditional diet, that none should hunt in the vicinity of their house, take our son would be like offering a glass of water to a person who had spent a whole day in a hot desert without drinking anything.'  
**_

_**'Understand Charlie, I never will put my son in danger but take it away from me is necessary.' I spoke with a heavy heart.**_

_**By this time **__**Will**__** wake up with hunger, quickly **__**got **__**one bottle abd gave it to my son.**_

_**Charlie was very excited about the opportunity to take care of Will, but when we told him that Will had the need to take blood from deer he was somewhat reluctant.**_

_**'Father, I swear that Will has never taken human blood or human milk he is allergic.' Bella intervened in defense of my little angel.**_

_**'How can we be sure?' I was sure that if I were not a vegetarian vampire I'd be jumping in the **__**neck of **__**Leah right now.**_

_**Edward could not stand this sudden change of my mood and laughed.**_

_**'After all Leah, we**__** are**__** vampires willing or not and he is the son of a couple of vampires, it's strictly obvious that he has inherited certain characteristics of our own.' Carlisle spoke in a tone that made it clear that her question offended our family.**_

_**We stayed in Forks for a week before going to Denali while Will was still asleep.**_


	21. Alone with a nearly Vampire baby

_**Chapter 18 (**** Alone with a nearly Vampire baby **_ _**) Charlie's POV**_

_**I confess that I was a bit insecure when I accepted to keep the baby from Carlisle Cullen, but I could not say no to Isabella, until the little one was cool.  
This week that the Cullen went here I got to like the boy, but who would not like him, everyone loves babies and I confess that Renesmee grow quickly too.  
'Mommy?' I heard him call from Bella's room.  
Now is the moment of truth, I thought to myself as I climbed the stairs to the bedrooms.  
'Good morning William.' I greeted.  
'Mommy?' He asked me.  
'Your mommy and the rest of the family had to go traveling and left you here with me because there is no place for a baby.' I tried to explain.  
'Will awone?' He asked sobbing.  
'No, you're not alone, you're with Uncle Charlie here.' I said starting to get desperate.  
'Will, thirsty... Will, sad...Will onwy!' He said crying.  
'Your mommy will come back in a week, now be a strong boy and stop crying.' Who was I kidding? I myself was almost crying too and the worst is that I had no milk at home and needed to go to work.  
Luckily the Cullens have left his**__** transport**__** chair , a bag with diapers and six bottles full of blood if he needed and that were now in the refrigerator.  
I took a still **__**Will **__** crying and put him in the chair of transportation that I had installed in the back seat of my car and went to the market.  
'Will, your father told me that you like to use your gift to communicate but here in Forks is best that you only use while in my house okay?' Slap me mentally to have to prohibit him from communicating.  
Instantly the cry is gone but I saw in the rearview mirror that his tears tripled. When I got to market the boy was already asleep, I took the chair of transportation where he was and went on the market.  
'Good morning Chief Swan.' Jessica and Mike Newton greeted me.  
'Good morning Jessica, Mike. What are you doing here?' What a stupid question that, what else can you do in a market besides shopping?  
'Only a few purchases.' Jessica said before asking. 'And who is this baby?'  
'This here is William Cullen.'  
Upon hearing his name he woke up, looked around and soon after began to cry silently again.  
'Oh baby why are you crying?' She said taking him in her arms.  
'He's homesick for his mother, and we are not listening to him cry because he is dumb.' I spoke before one of the two Newton asked me.  
'Who are his parents?' Mike asked me.  
'Carlisle and Esme Cullen.' I said just trying to put an end to "interrogation".  
'They have adopted again? Mike asked.  
'No, they are his real parents.'  
'But I thought they were sterile?' Jessica said stunned.  
'Yeah, they also thought that too, but last year Esme was not feeling well and Carlisle was very concerned and asked her to do a battery of exams, and the result was that she was pregnant with this little boy.' Liar, shameless, I accused myself mentally.  
'But Dr Cullen may have some 38 years.' Mike added.  
'He and his wife are aged 40. Now if you'll excuse me I have to buy milk and go to work.' After this lie about the age of Carlisle, I should consider to become an actor.  
Suddenly I noticed that Will was beginning to choke from crying.  
'William Cullen, I said that you will see Esme in a week, so stop crying!' I'll hate myself for the rest of my life because of it, I've never been strict with Bella and now I was giving slam the son of the father and the mother-in law of my daughter.  
After shopping I went home to save the shop and take a bath in Carlisle's boy who threw all the baby food and milk that I had given him.  
I spent the rest of the day at the police station and both times I had to let go , I left **__**Will**__** out with one of my officers.  
'Chawie.' I heard him call me in the middle of a game, I go up the stairs and arrived in time to catch the kid before he fell off the bed.  
'You are dirty?' I asked as I took a look at his diaper, which was clean.  
Then I heard the doorbell ring and with Will in my arms I go down the stairs and went to answer the door.  
'At last.' I said when I get my license and put the boy on the couch and went to pay and get my pizza.  
When I returned to the room with the pizza and a beer, the little boy was watching the game.  
'Do you like baseball?'  
'Game.' He said pointing to the TV.  
'Yes it is a professional league game!' I said finally be proud of me understand him.  
However my joy was short and my heart shattered when he fell off the couch and ran to my TV screne at the time it showed the judge the game, he hit his hand against the screen it looked at me with sparkling eyes full of tears and said it was his mother.  
'This one is not your mommy.' I said taking him out the front of the TV, but that only made the boy cry.  
Even with Will in my arms I ran to the phone and called the phone to Bella, who attended the first ring.  
'Good night, Dad.' She said excitedly what irritated me more.  
'Isabella Marie Cullen I want to talk to Carlisle or Esme now!' I cried  
At the name of his parents the baby stopped crying.  
'What was Charlie?' Carlisle asked me worried, at least someone had court.  
'I'm almost killing me here to care for your child, because since he woke up and noticed that you were not here anymore he don't stopped crying, he choked 4 times, has thrown up everything he eat and I had to give three of the 6 bottles of blood for him!' I unburdened. 'There's more, I can not take it to **__**Sue's**__** home **__**because **__**of Leah, she's mood with a dog and behind a couple of minutes he kept beating his hand on my TV screen every time he saw the referee and at the same time I looked at me and called for your wife!' I shouted furious and only then I remembered I had a baby in my arms.  
'Charlie try to calm down, what **__** is **__**William doing now?'  
'He is trying to shake down of my chest to go to the TV.' I said calmer.  
'Charlie, put the phone in his ear I cannot hear the projection of Will over the phone, so you could tell me his answers?'  
'Of course I can! When you want to start?' I asked.  
'For me, now. I will count to three before speaking with him.'  
An hour later Will handed me the phone and then put his finger in the mouth before sleep.  
'What should I do?' I asked feeling exhausted.  
Try to rest for some hours, I'll send Esme to go get him there.' He sounded as exhausted as I am.  
'I'm sorry I yelled at you and Bella.' I spoke ashamed.  
"No Charlie, is you who have to forgive me for not having imagined that this could happen.'  
We said goodbye and get after I **__**put **__**Will **__**to sleep between **__**some pillows **__**in **__**Bella's **__**bed I sleept in the rocking chair.**_

_**~//~//~ Few minutes before the call. Esme's POV**_

_**One of the guests ended up inadvertently draining the pastor who would celebrate the marriage, although this is a serious matter, I could not help and I fell out laughing.  
We were all in the room of the house of Eleazar trying to figure out a way to resolve this incident caused by Stefan.  
'Carlisle can I ask a favor?' Eleazar seemed half embarrassed as he spoke.  
'Of course you can Eleazar.' Something told me that Carlisle would regret it.  
'Your father was a pastor and I know he left you in charge of everything when he got old.' Does he would ask what I have **__**thought**__**?  
'Carlisle **__**could **__**you celebrate the wedding? You have my word that no one will try to drain you for doing that.' I did not believe that Eleazar would have the courage to ask.  
At this point all we focus on that Alice was having a vision.  
'What was Alice?' Jasper asked for it, but it was Edward who replied.  
'Charlie is calling now for you Bella.'  
Once she got the phone it rang and she answered cheerfully, but shortly after she passed the phone to Carlisle. All we hear when Charlie yelled at Carlisle and when he hung up I ran to him.  
'Esme, Will don't adapted to**__** Charlie**__** and Leah made it difficult forbidding Charlie to take Will to the home of Sue. I am afraid that Will might get sick if he stay away from us for a week, **__**could **__**you go get him at Charlie's place?' Carlisle looked so tired when he hugged me.  
I kissed my husband passionately before running away to our home with Alice.  
'Will will wake up as soon as you arrive, but do not stay there to long, the whole city knew you are going to take him back and they want to know how did you became pregnant, so soon as Charlie wake up I will **__** call **__**him asking for him to find you in the airport , you just need to get **__**Will**__** from him and go to the next flight.'  
'Right!' Answered and then we both were in the car Eleazar going to the airport.**_


	22. The Wedding

_**Chapter 19 (Marriage) Esme's POV**_

_**When I arrived at the airport in Port Angeles after picking up my luggage I ran a human speed up the check in area and waited for Charlie. Will was sleeping when I saw him but once Charlie get close he woke his little hands stretched out toward me and grabbed a few strands of my hair.  
'Sorry Charlie for the problem he caused, I swear I do not imagine that he had that kind of reaction.'  
'Do not worry about that Esme, I understand.' He told me as we drove to a cafeteria.  
'Will has behaved very badly?'  
'He's a good kid but he missed your familly much, especially you Esme. You never noticed that he is uneasy when his close to other people?' Charlie asked as he waited for the coffee that he had requested.  
'Not even, rarely we went out with him, Carlisle and I decided not to send him to a daycare because he can inadvertently reveal what we are.'  
'I understand.'  
'Will, thirst.' My angel whispered.  
'I did not know he could whisper.' Charlie said amazed.  
'He can yell, whisper, and can also play sounds, whenever he is sleepy and in my lap he designs for me a song that Edward scored for me.' I said while giving the breast to my son.  
'Vampires can also breastfeed?'  
'I can, we do not count it for the Quileute because they may not like it, understand that my milk is as poisonous as the poison flowing through my body and can transform a person into a vampire.'  
'But I thought Will was human.' I noticed the shock in the voice of Charlie.  
'He is human and that is why he is so special, my son Charlie, is immune to poison me, or at least nearly so, my milk makes him more healthy and heal the wounds of him, my little angel suffered second degree burns when he had only one week and three days of life ... '  
'What? How you left a newborn baby burn so badly?' He interrupted me angry as he looked with pity for my baby.  
'I do not feed on human blood but I still**__** need **__**animal blood to survive and even beeing his mother I do not cease to be a danger to my son and take him with me on a hunt would seek to kill him. So we decided to feed him with human milk, but human milk burns him but it was my milk that healed the burns of his mouth.'  
'Breast milk burned his mouth?' Charlie looked incredulous.  
'My milk is also breast milk, in case what burned the mouth of Will was human milk.'  
'How will you do for the other vampires do not attack him?'  
'Carlisle was explained to them about our baby, our family is large and we believe that if necessary we'll get to defend him.'  
'How are the other two dealing with the pregnancy?' Charlie seemed curious.  
'Rosalie has always wanted to be a mother and now that this opportunity arose it is in shouting. Alice never imagined herself pregnant, but she is also happy to know that soon she will give a son to her husband.'  
'It will be a boy?' He asked animated.  
'We do not know, they're only two months of pregnancy.'  
'You seem pretty excited about this story of them being mothers.' Charlie said, puzzled.  
'I see them all as if they were my sons and daughters, and think that I'll be grandmother again makes me very happy, besides, I love children they are one of my passions.'  
'When is your flight?'  
'In 10 minutes, I'll have to go check-in.'  
'Seeing him so calm and happy makes me doubt that until a few hours ago he was crying.'  
'If I had not seen with my own eyes how sad he was sleeping when I arrived, I'd say you were lying. Thank you Charlie for letting us know.' The gratitude I felt was huge, Charlie did not realize how much I thanked God that he and Renee have loved each other so much that from that love Bella was born.  
At that moment sweated through the lobby of the airport the first call for my flight, I paid for the coffee of Charlie and after a brief hug I left him.  
'I'm already going then, take care Charlie.'  
'You, too, and please do not hesitate to make me a return visit.' He replied as I went to the boarding area and embarked with my little angel to Alaska.  
When **__** landed **__**I saw Carlisle waiting for us at the airport. I ran to him in a human speed still carrying my backpack and our son asleep.  
'How he is Esme?' Carlisle was worried.  
'He's calmer now. How are things here?' I was curious to know if everyone already knew.  
'Well, things were very confusing, Alistair said that we are asking for the Volturi come to kill us, the other guests a little cost to believe but a test of pharmacy proved that both Rosalie and Alice are pregnant.'  
'They are already having human needs?' I asked laughing.  
'**__**Yes **__**they are , Rosalie is with a much altered appetite, and Alice is the emotions to the surface.' Thankfully, Alice married Jasper thought to myself.  
'Let's go to our home or go to the house of Eleazar?' I asked getting serious.  
'To Eleazar, it will be better if everyone is familiar with the smell of Will at the time of wedding. Carmen prepared a room for our son and I was the first to suffer the emotional issue of Alice.' I noticed the tone of defeat in the voice of Carlisle when I entered the car.  
'What did she do?' I asked trying to suppress my smile.  
'When we decided it would be better Will stay in the house of Eleazar to that everyone was getting used to the smell of him, Carmen asked me if I did not want her to go to our home in Vancouver to seek the cradle of him, but Alice wanted to buy a new, when I told Alice that it was better to get his crib at home she had a crying fit and when I tried to comfort her she accused me of being a tyrant father for wanting to deprive Will from the comfort and joy of buying a new cot for him.' This I wanted to see.  
'What do you mean about the appetite of Rosalie?'  
'Let's say she has mixed certain types of foods not normally don't mixed very well.' He seemed embarrassed.  
'Carlisle please explain yourself.'  
'She asked Emmett to a hot dog with jelly beans and place the one shown she asked him to put chocolate syrup. Jacob literally put everything he had eaten out and to be honest if I were him I would do the same thing.'  
'**__**You **__**are the doctor couldn't have you told her not to mix things up.' Scolded him.  
'Esme a bit longer enough for me.'  
'What did you decide on the request of Eleazar?' I was dying of curiosity to know what he had decided.  
'I will make their marriage, so it does not have to be postponed.' Again the tone of defeat, I decided to take a fun with it.  
'As far as I know I married Carlisle doctor, not the pastor Carlisle!' I accused him, and noticed that we were already in front of the house.  
'When I married you, I thought I was marrying a housewife and not a restorer and architect.' Okay I deserved that.  
'So this is your son? I agree that it looks a lot like both.' Stefan said staring at Will who was still asleep.  
Yes the resemblance does not leave doubts.' Vladimir said.  
I was afraid of someone trying to attack my little angel but nothing of the sort occurred.**_

_**~//~//~ 5 days after Carlisle's Pov**_

_**Luckily all the wedding guests were able to control one's head when they were close to my son and I spent much of my time with him and Esme.  
Although she denied I know how sad she was, Will has become more dependent on us than he was, Edward confided to me that Will was terrified of almost all the wolves, and that was very upsetting.  
My son took three days to go back to sleep peacefully, he cried in his sleep and had nightmares in which we abandoned him. But Esme got away with it, she did not leave our baby alone for a minute, there were 72 hours of pure love and care!  
'I hope you're ready Pastor Cullen!' I hear the most enchanting voice of the world playing with me.  
'And if I'm not?'  
'If you're not ready I'll have to ask the couple to postpone the wedding and you do not want it?' She led me before kissing me.  
'Where's William?' Asked me suddenly realizing that Esme was without him.  
'Alice was arguing with Rosalie about which suit to dress him, and according to Edward our little angel was enjoying the attention so I decided to leave with them.'  
'And what are his options?'  
'Well, Bella bought a navy blue, Rosalie bought a black and Alice bought a White.' Esme really looked beautiful wearing that lilac dress whose handles are locked behind the neck leaving the back of her exportable.  
'Tell everyone I'm going. '  
Celebrating a marriage was something I did not expect to do, but I still celebrated it.  
'Dear friends, we are gathered here to celebrate the wedding of Kate and Garret! 'I started the ceremony ...  
'And if there is someone who has something against this marriage, let him speak now or shut up forever.' I waited a minute and then continued. 'Garret you may kiss the bride.'  
Garret and Kate kissed for 5 minutes before Emmett scream for them to go to a room, since no one was interested to know the intimate life of them.  
The cry of the bridesmaids was another spectacle**__**, Huilen, the three sisters of Nahuel who now lived with him, Kachiri, Senna, Zafrina, Tanya, Kebi, Tia, Maggie, Shiobhan, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Renesmee, Charlotte and Makeena would burst into tears if they could, although Renesmee was indeed in the face drenched, it was hard for me to catch me when I saw William in his white suit coming toward the altar with alliances with Alice soon behind him to hold him and alliances case Will the unbalance. Eleazar was the one who took Kate to the altar and Edward I arrange the music for the waltz of the couple.  
'Alice how did you convince my son to carry the rings?' I asked trying to guess.  
'Child psychology.' Rosalie, Esme, Bella and Resnemee responded in unissom.  
'Dad, happy?' Will asked as he was walking toward me with his arm asking for me to take him to my lap.  
'I'm very proud of you William!' I said unable to contain the emotion I felt when remembering how he was elegant and behaved.**_


	23. The ultrasound, Will's first anniversary

_**Chapter 20 (The ultrasound and the first anniversary of Will) Esme's POV**_

_**'Come one William is not so hard, try again, Carlisle. My husband insisted.  
'Cawwioo.'  
'No son, repeat .'  
'Will said, pointing to Carlisle as he looked at me.  
'Hmmm, let's try something different, Will try to talk Esme.' Just looking at the face of my husband I knew that this was an attempt to provoke me.  
'You really think that my son will not be able to speak my name Carlisle Cullen?' I challenged the guy doing offended.  
'I do not think anything, I'm sure he will not succeed mainly in the oseom where they are!' I did not believe he had the courage to tell me that.  
Outraged I leave my computer, I took my little angel in my lap and sat in the chair of Carlisle.  
'It seems Dad does not believe that you can speak my name, you want to prove to him that he is totally wrong?' I asked as I offered my breast to my baby.  
'Yes!' Will said excitedly as he began to nurse.  
'Sure my angel **__**try **__**Es-me.' I said slowly to**__** Will**__** understand that.  
Will was silent for a minute before giving a yawn.  
'I knew it! Bella pass me the money!' I heard Emmett charging Bella.  
'Es...me.' My angel said with another yawn.  
'I knew you would get!' I praised and hugged my baby while Carlisle still frozen on the floor looking at me with his mouth open.  
'Emmett do not forget to return the money to Bella.' I said excitedly.  
'I do not know why all insisting on bet against me.' Alice said indignantly.  
'I do not bet against you my little.' Jasper said as he hugged her.  
'But do not bet in favor.' I confess that both were right.  
'I do not want to give a bad example for our baby.'  
'Are you saying that I am a bad example?' Alice said as she began to cry.  
'You will never be a bad example for our son Alice, plus you do not bet.' For it is this time he made it.  
'Here Alice, this part is for you for helping me win the bet and don't to go shopping with me tomorrow.' Bella said with a huge smile on his face.  
'But Bella tomorrow is the day of the ultrasound.'  
'I know but it will not stop us to go shopping after spending here at home and give the news is not it?' I was swearing that Jasper had something to do with all this excitement.  
'Jasper you are sweeping Bella again?' I asked suspiciously.  
'I swear I'm not doing anything, but I agree that something is messing with the mood of Bella.'  
'Does my baby have a gift like the gift of Jazz?' Alice said, half nervous.  
'Only Eleazar can know for sure, but I do not believe this is a concern now.' Carlisle said as he rose from the floor of the room before adding. ' It's now almost time to go.'**_

_**~//~//~ (A little surprise to most) Jasper's POV**_

_**I almost paniced when Bella said that Alice was going to have my baby and now we were here, we went to the hospital, to my relief I was not the only publi nervous father, Emmett was a nervous wreck.  
I had already resigned to Alice's pregnancy and the new mood of it. but Emmett was really in trouble with Rose, wills was a show of it aside, gave me a pity to see how Jacob and Renesmee suffered when Rose asked for something disgusting, for me any human food it was disgusting, but I felt the mood of Jake and Nessie and the thing was much worse!  
Alice luckily did not give me much trouble, she always asked pancakes**__** morning at breakfast, salad of lettuce, tomato, cucumber topped with Italian sauce, and pea soup with sausage, or Spagetti Bolognese at lunch and dinner, sometimes she asked for a glass of milk during the day and it fascinated me.  
'Right, now Bella you can download the shield from **__**Alice's **__**baby.' Carlisle said as he looked Alice.  
Soon after we began to hear a heartbeat and I had to use my gift to prevent **__**my **__**little and beauty wife form start to cry.  
'And then, it's a boy or a girl?' Alice said impatiently.  
Carlisle took five whole minutes to speak.  
'If you promise to behave I'll tell you Alice!' I noticed how nervous he was.  
'What has our baby Carlisle?' I asked worried.  
'Apparently Jasper, if Alice does not control herself not even her gift of seeing the future, will prevent our family fortune to disappears before **__**the **__**daughter **__**of **__**you**__**complete **__**one year.' Carlisle said with a huge smile on his face.  
'You must be joking? An Alice is already a problem and now you're telling me there's one more coming?' Emm said before Rose slap very healthy in his head.  
'Do not worry Carlisle I'll keep an eye on Alice.' Bella smiled as Alice got up and had my embrace.  
'Well Rosalie now it's your turn.' Carlisle spoke to Rose as he passed the DVD of **__**Alice's**__** ultrasound, Alice**__** was beaming in my arms.  
'Well Bella now download the shield f**__**rom**__** Rose's**__** baby and relax a little.'  
The heartbeat of **__**Rose and Emm**__**'s baby was too fast for my taste and I felt that all but Carlisle were very tense.  
'Why are you so happy?' I asked curious.  
'Well, let's say, you know that I will be grandfather again in a few months now gives me enough reason, but I need to have to keep an eye on you Rosalie as a pregnancy of twins that deserves special care!' He said twins?  
'I will be the mother of two?' Rose asked, surprised.  
'Yes, you are, I've seen that one is a boy, now I just need find an angle to see the other.' My father said concentrate.  
We were waiting for 10 minutes and I could feel that Carlisle was getting frustrated when he finally relaxed.  
'Ready and the other is ...' I was not believing what he was doing suspense. ' A girl!'  
Emmett could not hold his happiness, he took Rose in his arms lovely and kissed her, as I could not repress the happiness I felt I stole a kiss from Alice.**_

_**~//~//~ The next morning at the Cullen Esme's POV**_

_**I was so happy when I learned that Alice would have a little girl and Rosalie a couple, but it made me think of a little problem. Will was doing a year today, he was growing up and certainly if he had not noticed, he would soon notice that both Rosalie and Alice were gaining.  
'I agree that this will be a bit hard to explain' Edward responded to my thought.  
'What am I missing?' Bella asked curiously.  
'Say that Esme is thinking about how to tell Will about the fact that Rose and Alice are pregnant.'  
If before the room was all happy and relaxed now the mood was tense.  
'Well the problem is from Esme and Carlisle, after all they are his parents.' My intention was to give a good slap in Emmett because of that comment but Rosalie was faster.  
'I do not know if you noticed Emm but if we had not gotten pregnant Will would not have to know about playing so early.' Rosalie and Alice talked about the same time.  
'We really do not need to tell him exactly how the reproductive process is, we just need to explain to him that soon he will have three nephews**__** to play with him.' Carlisle said calmly before adding. 'But this conversation can wait for a few days, today we will only celebrate his birthday.'  
A few minutes later Will woke up, I sat with him in the living room carpet while one by one each member of the family handed him a gift.  
Emmett gave Will a ball and a baseball bat, but only the ball has drawn the attention of my little angel. Alice has gave him a pair of pajamas that looked like a baseball uniform. Renesmee gave him a stuffed Bambi that he did not let go the rest of the day which resulted in some falls. Bella gave a book of bedtime stories full of pictures. Jasper has gived to him four puzzles. Carlisle and I took our son to a**__** red **__** mini Jeep with which Will ran over the foot of Jacob, Jacob which in turn has teamed up with Rosalie gave him a mini blue bike with training wheels and all safety items and Edward gave a music box that played the music he composed for me and that William loved so much.  
**_


	24. Provide clarification a doubt

_**Uma amiga minha ( MrSouza Cullen ) me fez a seguinte pergunta: Eu gostaria muito que vc me respondesse,quantos anos a **_

_**Renesmee têm?Por favor.**_

_**Bjs!**_

_**PS:Vou aguardar a resposta. É que eu estou curiosa.**_

_**Antes de escrever a minha fic eu fiz an tabela abaixo com os dados de toda a família Cullen como vocês vão notar. A fic se passa 10 anos após Amanhecer contando que os Cullen se mudaram de Forks dois anos depois do comfronto na clareira.**_

_**A friend of mine (MrSouza Cullen) made me the following question: I would appreciate if you answer me, how many years  
Renesmee have? Please.**_

_**Kisses!**_

_**PS: I await the answer. Because I'm curious.**_

_**Before writing my fic I made the table below with all the data from the entire Cullen family as you will notice. The fic takes place 10 years after Breaking Dawn, **__**counting **__**that the Cullens moved from Forks two years after the comfront at the clearing.**_

_**Dados para a minha Fanf**__**ic **__**Data for my Fanfic**_

_**Nome/Name**_

_**DN/DB!***_

_**Idade atual**_

_**If/TF*****_

_**FF/EF******_

_**DF!****_

_**Local de nascimento/**_

_**birthplace**_

_**Outros nomes ou apelidos/ Other names or aliases**_

_**Carlise Cullen**_

_**1640**_

_**IF=376**_

_**1663**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

_**20/06/1901**_

_**IF=115**_

_**1918**_

_**Chicago, Illinois**_

_**Edward Anthony Masen**_

_**Esme Cullen**_

_**1895**_

_**IF=121**_

_**1921**_

_**Columbus, Ohio**_

_**Esme Anne Platt  
Esme Anne Evenson**_

_**Rosalie Hale**_

_**1915**_

_**IF=101**_

_**1933**_

_**Rochester, New York**_

_**Rosalie Lillian Hale Rose ou Rosie**_

_**Emmett Cullen**_

_**1915**_

_**IF=101**_

_**1935**_

_**Gatlinburg, Tennessee**_

_**Emmett McCarty**_

_**Alice Cullen**_

_**21/09/1901**_

_**IF=115**_

_**1920**_

_**Biloxi, Mississipi.**_

_**Mary Alice Brandon**_

_**Jasper Hale**_

_**1844**_

_**IF=172**_

_**1864**_

_**Texas**_

_**Jasper Whitlock**__**,Jazz**_

_**Bella Cullen**_

_**13/09/1987**_

_**IF=29**_

_**2006**_

_**Forks/ Washington**_

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

_**Renesmee Cullen**_

_**10/09/2006**_

_**IF=10 **_

_**~//~**_

_**Forks/ Washington**_

_**Nessie**_

_**Jacob Black**_

_**1987**_

_**~//~**_

_**La Push, Washington**_

_**Jake, cachorro**_

_**William Cullen**_

_**30/05/2016**_

_**~//~**_

_**Vancouver**_

_**Will**_

_**Marissa Cullen**_

_**1 ano e 3 meses depois 2012 **__**1 year and 3 months after 2012**_

_**~//~**_

_**Marie**_

_**Cullen **_

_**1 ano e 5 meses depois 2012 **_

_**1 year and 5 months after 2012**_

_**~//~**_

_**Cullen**_

_**1 ano e 5 meses depois 2012**_

_**1 year and 5 months after 2012**_

_**~//~**_

_***DN= Data de Nascimento**_

_****DF= Data de falescimento**_

_*** DB = Date of Birth  
** DF = Data from Falesco**_

_*****IF= Inicio da Fic**_

_******FF= Fim da Fic**_

_***** TF = Top of Fic  
**** EF = End of Fic**_

_**A tabela não apareceu mas vou dizer como interpretar isso tudo, basta seguir os dados de cima para baixo e juntar tudo. Ex:**_

Esme Cullen

1895

IF=121

1921

Columbus, Ohio

Esme Anne Platt  
Esme Anne Evenson

vai ficar assim:

Esme Cullen, 1895, IF=121, 1921, Columbus/Ohio, Esme Anne Platt/Esme Anne Evenson

Certo? Se ficarem em dúvida mesmo assim é só me perguntar.

The table does appeared_** not but I will tell how to interpret this all, just follow the data from top to bottom and put it all together. Ex:**_

Esme Cullen

1895

IF = 121

1921

Columbus, Ohio

Esme Anne Platt  
Esme Anne Evenson

will look like this:

Esme Cullen, 1895, IF = 121, 1921, Columbus / Ohio, Esme Anne Platt / Esme Anne Evenson

Right? If you stay still in doubt just ask me.


	25. The birth of Alice's Daughter

**_Chapter 21 (3 months later. The birth of Alice's Daughter) Japer's Pov_**

**_It's been a month since we had moved into this new house. Alice was feeling very well which surprised me, but I did not care I loved my wife, and be able to have her in my arms and love her without fear was even more delicious._**

**_But Carlisle knocked on the door of our room and told me I should not do anything physically with Alice because he believed she was about to go into labor and he was right._**

**_Six hours after Alice had her first contraction._**

**_'Alice your__cervix is fully dilated_****_ you have to push on the next contraction!_**

**_'You can do it my little love, after a while we will have our daughter.' I encouraged Alice while using my gift to make it more quiet, which seemed to work._**

**_Alice was always charming, but now I doubt that the world would be a single word worthy of describing what she meant to me and see her giving birth was something I never imagined seeing._**

**_'What she is Carlisle?' I asked when I saw the face of his astonishment and dread it._**

**_'She will not get it.' Carlisle told me in a worried tone._**

**_'What? How so?' I asked when my little wife screamed again and I felt the agony she felt and could see the pain in the eyes of Carlisle._**

**_'Alice I know you're tired and in pain but you need to _****_continue_****_ to push _****_ now, at the next contraction.' Carlisle said firmly._**

**_'I can not stand it!' Alice cried as she had another contraction._**

**_'You can not do a c-section and save her from this pain?' I asked in agony._**

**_'Jasper the c-section can only be done under certain circumstances and this baby, she is halfway born. If the baby was still in the womb of Alice I would have tried it to, but now it's over.' At that point she cried again._**

**_'Alice, I said to you push on contractions!' Carlisle scolded her._**

**_'I can not stand it, I swear, this hurts too much!'  
_**

**_'Edward come here please.' Carlisle called._**

**_'Edward, Jasper raise Alice, she is weak and the way things are going it will not succeed, changing it to a squatting position the force of gravity will help.' Carlisle said._**

**_'I see.' Edward and I said in unison while raising and handle Alice crouched among us._**

**_'Alice, this is the best we can do to help, now the rest is up to you, at the next contraction push as harder as you can, you should be depriving your child of oxygen and or she is born now in the next few minutes or she will be born dead!'  
_**

**_Although Alice was tired she did what Carlisle had. She struggled many times._**

**_'I can not stand it!' Alice called after 10 minutes._**

**_'Alice you only need to push again, I'm with her head in my hands!'  
_**

**_I do not even worry and wonder if our daughter was fine when she finally was born, my attention was all in Alice, I caught her in my arms and lay her on our bed while Edward and Carlisle took care of my daughter._**

**_'How is she?' Alice asked._**

**_'Apparently she's alright but we have to take her to the hospital for tests to be absolutely sure.' Carlisle said when he brought our daughter and gave her to Alice._**

**_'Alice is better you feed her now.' Carlisle said in a serious tone._**

**_He indicated what Alice should do to feed our daughter while connected to Esme, who left to take Will to walk so he would not hear anything._**

**_Five minutes later Esme was already back._**

**_'AWICE, AWICE.' Will not stop calling._**

**_'Carlisle, William is very restless and do not stop to call for Alice what should I do?' Esme asked uncertain._**

**_'We're already down.' My father answered._**

**_In a heartbeat I, Alice, Edward and Carlisle went down to the room and our whole family was gathered waiting to meet our daughter._**

**_'Awice, well?' Will asked as she came running toward her._**

**_'I'm fine Wil.' She said while Will looked at her with suspicion._**

**_Take Alice to the hospital was a challenge, I carried _****_Alice_****_ and _****_Bella_****_ were with our daughter, Edward took us to the hospital in Carlisle's mercedes._**

**_Carlisle quickly got a room where Alice could stay alone and after much stress I could convince him to let me spend more time with my two girls._**

**_'What name we give to her?' I asked Alice._**

**_'What do you say if we named her Marissa?' Alice asked me already knowing what would be my answer._**

**_Marissa was hospitalized two weeks before giving her to high. Will was delighted when he saw her._**

**_'Will this is Marissa, she is the daughter of Jasper and Alice.' Esme explained to him._**

**_'Daddy?' He asked pointing to Carlisle._**

**_'No Will, her daddy is Jasper.' Edward said smiling._**

**_'Jazz? Daddy?' He spoke as he placed his finger in his mouth._**

**_'No Will, the name of Jazz is Jasper.' I wondered what was leaving Will intrigued._**

**_'Daddy?' Will pointed at _****_Carlisle _****_again._**

**_'He also does not call Daddy too Will, his name is Carlisle.' I was losing and was not alone, I felt that the rest of our family was getting nervous too._**

**_'No, Daddy?' Will asked, crying while looking at Carlisle._**

**_'What's he got?' Carlisle asked Edward as Esme went_****_ Will _****_ to his arms._**

**_'Will thought your name was daddy, now he is confused, as it seems that Jazz is a daddy too. He does not know how to refer to you now how to call for you.' Edward explained to Carlisle._**

**_'Son, you can call me daddy as many as you will, Marissa will call Jasper daddy also why he is her daddy, but that is no reason for you to cry, one day you'll learn to speak my name.' _****_Carlisle _****_said to _****_Will as my little brother calmed down._**


	26. Rosalie's babies

_**Chapter 22 (**__**Rosalie's **__**Babies ) Two months after the birth of Alice's Daughter Bellas' s Pov**_

_**Roaslie was already **__**9 months**__** and 1 week **__**pregnant **__**when Carlisle asked an **__**urgent**__** family meeting.  
'As you all know, Rosalie has entered the ninth month of pregnancy one week ago and since the seventh month of her pregnancy I have been watching to see if her body begins to show signs, however this is not happening Rosalie and their babies are already going time of birth...'  
'Where are you getting at?' Rose interrupted**__** Carlisle.  
'It will not be easy to say but, Rosalie the chances of you may have a natural childbirth are exhausted.'  
'What do you suggest I do then Carlisle, let my babies die within me?' Rose shouted **__**before **__**Emmett put her on his lap.  
'No Rose, I have thought of doing a c-section, will be safer both for you and your children.' Carlisle said in a reassuring tone.  
'How can it be safe for my babies to have your teeth near them?' Raslie asked between sobs, while Emmett hugged tightly.  
'The **__**Bella's **__**physical shield is strong enough to let my teeth away from the children.'  
'Are you sure that you can Bella?' Emmett asked me.  
'I swear I'll do anything to protect them.' That was so true after all, I and Rose turned into great friends but Alice already was my favorite sister.**_

_**Meanwhile ~//~//~ Carlisle's POV**_

_**It was amazing to see how my family was united and brotherhood that was formed between Bella, Alice and Rosalie came to be exciting.  
'I swear I'll do anything to protect them.' Bella said with such conviction that leaves no doubt about her intention to protect **__**Rose's **__**babies**__**.  
'If something happens to Emmie and Lizzie, Carlisle I swear that I will find a way to kill you!' Rosalie threatened me.  
And that made Edward growl at her. "Son, you know better than me, she only said that because of her maternal instinct, please apologize to Rosalie." I thought quickly, after all I wanted her to stay calm.  
'I'm sorry I growl for you Rose.'  
'Alice, Esme, you'd better take the children to ride tomorrow. Edward, Renesmee and Jacob can go with you, I think Emmett you want to be next to Rosalie, but you have to be aware that all I'll make is to prevent your children from death.' If it were me, Emmett would follow the other on the sidewalk, but he will never let Rose go through it alone. 'Jasper I'll need you to keep eveything calm here tomorow.' I added before I begin to feel strangely happy, my joy was so great that made me burst out laughing.  
'What's so funny?' Rosalie asked indignantly.  
'It's not his fault Rose, it's Marissa.' Jasper's comment caught me off guard.  
'I'm not understanding**__**? How can Marie be the culprit of Grandpa's be laughing?' Thanked Renesmee by asking the question.  
'I can only say that he **__**is**__**now **__**in the **__**exactly **__**same **__**mood that she is.' While Jasper spoke suddenly**__** my good mood was gone and Jasper began to laugh.  
'Interestingly, it seems that Marissa has inherited the gift of Jasper, we have to callEleazar to take a look at her and the other two. But that can wait a while, Rosalie and try to stay relaxed. '  
**_

_** Next morning. **__**~//~//~ Emmett's POV**_

_**If vampire could have a nervous breakdown I was having one.  
It was eight o'clock in the morning when Alice, Edward, Esme, Jacob and Renesmee were taking Will and Marie for their first trip to the movies, Disney was doing a revival of its classic film to promote a new attraction in the park, which now had holograph in 3-D.  
Rose was quiet when Carlisle came in our room together with Jasper and Bella.  
'Rosalie are you prepared?' Carlisle asked for it.  
'I am.' I had to admit that she was brave because I was not at all prepared.  
I spent all night holding Rose on my lap, sometimes I kissed her with all my love and sometimes I just passed a hand through her beautiful hair.  
'I'm already protecting the two little ones, when you're ready Carlisle you can begin.' Bella seemed to be as nervous as I, but then I felt calmer.  
Carefully I lay **__** Rose **__**in our bed, putting her head in my lap.  
It was very scary to see Carlisle biting her womb and then use his hands to enlarge the opening.  
****My cub cried much**__** and I had to hold me not to jump on my father and dismember**__** him for causing such pain in my wife.  
Emmie were the first born, he was huge and his hair was black like mine, Carlisle turned him over to Bella and then came Lizzie, like Rose she was blonde, she was a little lower than Emmie and more crybaby. My father used his poison to close the cut before going to see how our babies were, **__**Lizzie **__**born with 3**** pounds**__** and 117 grams, as Emmie was born with healthy 4 pounds and a half.  
One hour after the rest of the family came home. Will not even notice that Rose and I were with our babies in our arms, he was totally focused on dragging the giant teddy bear of him to the chair where Carlisle was.  
'What Great Bear, how did you get a bear so big son?' Carlisle said as we all saw Will disappear beneath the bear that fell on him.  
'Awice give me!' Will said as he pushed the bear off him.  
Suddenly, quietly he looked at me and what he told me melt me down.  
'Emm hungry?' I hardly believed what he was offering me the teddy bear of him, I carefully gave my daughter to Esme before taking Will and give a bear hug this the little monster.**_


	27. Small fluffy surprises

_**Chapter 23 (Small fluffy surprises) 6 months after Esme's POV**_

I increasingly enchanted with my family especially with the babies.  
And now here I am in the kitchen preparing a birthday cake for Will again.  
Will loved to be near Marie, Lizzie and Emmie and now that the three were already crawling, their fun increased.  
I was remembering the day I knew I was pregnant when I heard Jacob yell.  
'Little monsters I'll get you for that, shirt you Will!'  
I was about to follow Jacob when heard four littel giggling from under the piano of Edward, I ran into the changing room praying so they were not playing with the piano, but when I squatted I saw that they were only laughing at it.  
'Can I know what was that four of you did with the poor Jacob?'  
'Jake sweep dwop bear Marie.' I delighted to hear Will trying to talk right.  
'Let me get this straight. Jacob slept again while taking care of you and dropped your bear giant on top of Marie?'  
'Yes'  
'And why Jacob is so nervous?' I know Will my fault I could see it in his smile.  
'decase I twew water Jake.' I could not get mad at my son and my grandchildren.  
'Jacob you need not to be so angry just because Will throw water on you.' Jacob was back in the room when I took my grandchildren and took them to they walkers.  
'I do not even imagine how it will be here when the baby of Bella's birth.' I heard Jake talking to myself again.  
Once I finished putting Marie, Emmie and Lizzie in walkers they went to Will to show him that they were walking too.  
'Jacob Black I thought you were the best friend of Bella, as you can think so negatively about a child who is not even born!' Although I could imagine what would be his answer.  
'Frankly Esme the diaper pack is already pretty big for my taste.' Since Jacob was so eager to discuss the size of my family I decided to put him in his place.  
'Just because Edward and Bella said that Renesmee will not be able to become pregnant before she's 18, does not mean that you can scold family's babies, Jacob Black!'  
I enjoyed seeing Will clapping, it was as if he approve my lost of head with Jacob.  
'Do you think Esme I'm jealous of you?' The boy could not admit the truth?  
'She does not think, she sure! You now go find your owner dog, that of my children, my niece and my brother I take care of!' I was happy to see Emmett back soon.  
'Where's the most beautiful girl in the world?' Emmett should not have said it, Jasper always said to Marie that she was the most beautiful girl in the world.  
Will was as always holding Marie's hand when she began to cry and as she was too young to control her gift my little angel just crying with her.  
I _****__** got **_Marie quickly in my arms and whispered in her hear that she was actually the most beautiful girl in the world.  
When she stopped crying I put her back in her walker.

'Emmett I am preparing the cake for you know who, you could keep an eye on all the babies?'

'Your preparing a cake to Voldemort? I prefer Harry Potter yuo know!' Emmett teased me.  
'Sure, comeone every body today will have a major league game between the Yankees and Mariners. Mother you can make a bowl of popcorn?' This caught me off guard.  
'Why do you want a bowl of popcorn? We do not eat it.' I was beginning to think that Rose had hit him too hard in the head.  
'I know, but the popcorn is for these four here.' He said pointing to the children.  
'For God's sake Emmett! Marissa, Elizabeth and Junior are not old enough to eat popcorn yet, they just started eating baby food.' Now I was sure that he had lost his mind.  
'You want to try eating popcorn as Will?' I did not believe that Emmett was asking the opinion of two _****__**6 months**_ babies and an 8 month old one, if they wanted to eat popcorn!  
But before I could do something Lizzie used her gift to me.

_****__**Home ~//~//~ Esme's Flashback**_

At the request of Carlisle, Eleazar came to visit us one month after Emmie and Lizzie were born to confirm that Marie really had a gift like that of Jasper.

'Not only she has a gift Carlisle all of them have. I wonder what have done they born with gifts.' Eleazar was talking to himself.  
'Please explain yourself Eleazar, I'm completely lost.'  
'Carlisle is not only the daughter of Alice who has a gift, the twins also has gifts to. But it seems that only your son was able to dominate the gift his gift.'  
'So Marie has a gift like mine?'  
'Just like I would not say, but very similar, it's like in the case of Jane and Alec, you Jasper is like Alec, affects all at the same time as your daughter _****__** is like **_Jane, she only affects one person at a time.' I hated the comparison of my son and my granddaughter with the Volturi.  
'I somehow also hated the comparison too mother.' Edward replied.  
'And what are the gifts of Emmett and Elizabeth?' Carlisle asked, curious.  
'You already know that Emmett has only his strength Carlisle.' Eleazar said amazed and it made me laugh.  
'What's so funny Esme?' He asked me intrigued.  
'Forgive me Eleazar, _****__**but**_ Carlisle was referring to the son of Emmett, the baby's name is Emmett Cullen Junior ...' I could not stop laughing at the misunderstanding.  
'Oh!' Eleazar was unable to avoid falling into laughter.  
As soon as we where able to talk again Eleazar answered the question of Carlisle.  
'A little girl is a manipulator so be careful with it and the boy is a charmer, I doubt that he will have no relationship problems in the future.'  
I do not understand what Eleazar meant when he said that Lizzie was a manipulator.  
'What do you mean when you said that Lizzie is a manipulative Eleazar?' Edward asked.  
'I mean that she can make anyone do what she wants. But the good thing is that her gift only affects one person at a time.

End of Flash Back ~//~//~ Esme's POV

Since I can not deny anything to my grandchildren, I went to the kitchen and started to pick the ingredients for popcorn, I suddenly felt a pull in my pants and when I looked down I saw Will looking at me.  
'What you do here my angel?' It was so good to have him with me I felt complete.  
'Mommy wonewy, Will wan mommy wappy.' He told me while I put him in his chair.  
'I am the world happiest _****__**vampire, **_because I have this so beautiful_****__** family**_.' I said while preparing the popcorn.  
'Will, hungwy.'  
When I finished preparing the popcorn I got Will and I took him to the room. I had barely left the kitchen when I heard_****__** Emmett **_ sobbing in the room, I ran up there in time to see what was leaving he touched. By good fortune Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Renesmee had just returned from shopping and Jasper and Carlisle were returning from the hunt the same time I came into the room and everyone could see Marie, Emmie and Lizzie taking their first steps each of your reason.  
Emmie gavehie first three steps because he wanted to seize control of the television that was with Emmett, Lizzie took the first steps of her because she wanted to follow her brother, Marie has taken the first steps of her because she saw that Jasper had returned home and that meant it was time to assemble the puzzle with him.  
Marie loved to eat the birhtday cake and if she could, she would stay with the cake just for her, I found it very strange when Jacob spent the whole cake for her and Jasper had to scold her for the first time in her life, but soon he was wooing her again, he excused himself saying this meant that she was mastering her gift, Emmie ate more cake than the other babies, he managed the feat of eating two pieces, Lizzie behaved very well it emulated Renesmee and even tried to eat alone but eventually she left Rosalie help her.  
At the time of Will his birthday presents, Marie made sure to give personally to Will the gift she had bought with Alice, Will loved baseball, and she gave him a Blue-ray of Goofy, it had only one episode, "How to become a baseball player" and everyone had a great time seeing the design later.  
At the end of the day Will, Marie, Emmie and Lizzie were all sleeping on the couch while Emmett and Jasper were betting who would speak first, Emmettbet on_****__** Emmie**_ and _****__**Jasper **_ bet on Marie, but at this time that Lizzie had awakened because of a dirty diaper and spoke animatedly mommy when Rosalie took in her into her arms.


	28. Mass breakout

_**Chapter 24 (Flight mass) Three months after Esme's POV**_

_**If you had a part of the day that I liked, it was when Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jake, Rensemee, Jasper and Alice went to high school.  
I and Carlisle**__** were playing**__** all the time with the babies and if all goes well in six months we would have another baby at home.  
'When you go hunting, honey? Your eyes are already black.' Carlisle asked me while we were taking the babies to their rooms.  
'I will hunt with our children as they return from school.'  
'And who will stay with the babies?' I should answer, another child but decided to give a second chance for the young wolf.  
'Jacob, I think he deserves a second chance.'  
When everyone returned from school I gave **__**Carlisle**__** a **__**goodbye **__**kiss and went hunting.**_

_**~//~//~ Jake's POV**_

_**Because I could not resist to **__**Nessie's **__** demands, I became a nanny to the Diaper pack, though Will was already using the potty.  
In fact I even liked the small ones,I really **__**apprentice**__** the**__** little fairy, she was cute when she was not sullen.  
Speaking of her I could not wait to come next week, I could hardly believe that she was doing a year as I know she loves candy, puzzles and clothes I decided to improvise, of course I had to drag Carlisle with me to the store of beauty products so that it evaluates if the glaze could be applied in children.  
I still remember how her eyes sparkled when she saw Rose through enamel and how she became angry when Rose did not paint her nails. Well I will win a point with her.  
'Jacob I'll take a bath before going to the hospital.' Carlisle told me before he go to take a shower leaving me with the 4 monsters.  
'What do we do?' I was afraid of the answer but what I was going to do?  
'Peekaboo**__**.' Will was the first to respond.  
It would be very easily play hide and seek if I could turn into a wolf but Esme forbade me to do it inside home after I broke a vase of her with my tail, so I had to turn around to find the little monsters, but after all, at that game I was always very good and it was impossible they are to put in a troble in a**__** so innocent**__** joke .  
'Okay I'll count to fifty and then I look for you, right?'  
'Wight!'  
That was good to be surrounded by babies less than three years they did not get a word.  
'One, two three, four, five, ... forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty, baby here I come!'  
Since they were small I knew that they hadn't climbed the stairs, they were also not at the washerwoman because Esme always lock the door so they just could be under the piano, behind the sofa or under the table in the dining room.  
But they were in anyplace, then I remembered the garage and they also were not there at that time I had no choice, I called **__**desperate to**__**Esme**__**'s cell.  
**_

_**~//~//~ While Jake had 50 Will speaking to Lizzie**_

_**'I will hide daddys caw.'  
'Gwandpa?'  
'Yep.'  
'We too.'**_

_**~//~//~ While Jake had to 50 **__**Carlisle**__**' sPov**_

_**When I was going to take my car I saw Jacob counting and I was happy to see that he had not taken the children to play in the rain.  
I got in my car and went to the hospital but in the way I heard a strange noise coming from somewhere in the back. I would ask for Rosalie take a look at the car later.  
When I arrived at the hospital I went in my room before going to my first round.**_

_**~//~//~ Meanwhile at the Cullen Rosalie's POV**_

_**'How 4 babies may be missing Jacob?' I was horrified at the disappearance of all our babies.  
'I do not know, they wanted to play hide and seek, I started to count and when I finished they were no longer here.' Jacob could even be shaking but neither came close to how I was feeling.  
'Alice, please tell me you can see where they are.' Esme don't stopped crying since the time when the dog called her.  
'I'm sorry mom, but I can only see that they are in a car, they are trying to go out but can not.  
'I'll call the hospital, probably Carlisle does have turn of his cell phone but someone can transmit the message to him.' It admired me that Edward had managed to remain calm, since Bella was crying just like me, Esme and Alice.  
'Hello, my name is Edward, I am a son of Dr. Cullen could you call him please?'  
'Forgive me but he in the middle of a surgery and can not meet you please try to call later.'  
I was willing to kill that human cheeky but Edward remained calm.  
'Please it is urgent tell my father that his youngest son, my brother disappeared.'  
'Oh my God, forgive me, but I'll pass the message to him as soon he leaves the **__**surgical **__**center .'  
'Thank you.' Edward answered.**_

_**~//~//~ Meanwhile in the car of Carlisle. Will talking to Marie**_

_**'Will ope the squid.'  
' It not open'  
'Wanna Mommy Will.'  
'Me too.'**_

_**~//~//~ 30 minutes later outside the operating room. Carlisle 'Pov**_

_**'Dr. Cullen, I thought you would not ever go out!' One of the **__**hospital **__**receptionists cried hysterically when she saw me.  
'Beware Carlisle or your wife will be jealous!' Rudolf a colleague of mine joked.  
'First calm down, take a deep breath and tell me what's up, are you sick?' I asked to hear how easily the heart of the poor girl was.  
'Dr. Cullen 30 minutes ago your son Eric, not Etan, also fail ... ' I decided to help fix it.  
'Edward.' I did not like anything to know that Edward had called maybe Bella was not going well.  
'Yes, Edward that was his name, he called to say that your younger son has disappeared, Dr. Cullen are you okay?'  
I quickly pulled myself together and asked Rudolf to cover my shift, running a human speed I went up to my office I got the keys to my car and ran to the garage even with Rudolf and the receptionist behind me.  
As soon as I saw my car, I saw the four babies of my family trying to open the door.  
I did not care that two humans were near me, I opened the car door and grabbed my son and my grandchildren in my arms as all four began to cry.  
'Who are all these children?' Rudolf asked me speechless.  
'The oldest is my son William and the other three are my grandchildren.'  
'But you're not too young to have grandchildren?' Rudolf asked me.  
'I am the adoptive father of four pairs of teenagers, two of them have given me grandchildren and now Bella is also pregnant. Rudolf you can cover my shift, I really need to take these four home before their mothers start to feel sick.'  
'Of course, after you've covered my watch several times.'  
I thanked Rudolf, put the babies in the bank brings my car and drove out of **__**the hospital **__**garage.  
Once the babies were home Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Bella calmed down, I told my family how I found the four little troublemakers in my car.  
'Sowy Mommy.' I was wondering what to do to Will understand how we all concerned but as he apologized I think he had reached the same conclusion.  
'But what were you doing in **__**Grandpa's **__**car Will?' Renesmee asked.  
'Hiding Jake' I was amazed how Will was embarrassed.  
But what really made me proud was when Will went to Jake and apologized without someone to send him to do this, it was hard to admit but Will was growing up.**_

_**~//~//~ Renesmee Pov**_

_**I loved to play with Will and the others, especially when we wanted to have fun, I was very angry with Jake, he once asked me why I did not ask for my mother to let me have a baby.  
At first I thought it was a joke of it but when I found out he was serious I almost strokes!  
My heart skipped a beat, such was the scare that I took. When my grandfather heard the state that my heart was, he asked my uncle Jasper to calm me down.  
My father said to Jake that I could only have children after 18 but I'm thinking, I wonder what Jake would think if I told him that for me I would only had children after 50?  
'I am very happy to know that you think so Renesmee!' Only by the tone **__**of my father's **__**voice I could feel how proud he was.**_


	29. A bedtime story from Uncle Jake

_**Chapter 25 (The bedtime story of Uncle Jake) 2 months after Rosalie's POV**_

_**We were all very happy when in the past month, we learned that the baby of Bella and Edward was a boy, Edward and Bella would not let go for nothing, by the way the younger sister of a **__** College of **__**Carlisleand it spread to everyone who wanted to hear that Alice and I already had children.  
I did not care, I had a couple of beautiful babies and a wonderful husband and Alice was very happy too, but that girl was annoying me and the new gossip was about the baby of Bella. I knew how Bella hated being the center of attention so I decided to have some fun.  
I rose from my chair, I sat in the lap of my father bear and kissed passionately.  
'The headmaster is coming.' I could always count on Alice to show off and not be caught.  
I had barely sat in my chair when the headmaster came into the salon and began to look around.  
'Do not worry Rose he is looking for a boy exploded a toilet in the bathroom.' Edward whispered to me.**_

_**~//~//~ Later at the Cullen Jacob's POV**_

_**This time, see Bella pregnant was not so bad.  
I say, it was not too bad, because this time no one even Bella was suffering, but that she should not be pregnant, she should not.  
'Jake please do not spoil this moment of happiness!' Edward said as he and Bella sat on the sofa to watch a movie.  
'I said nothing.' I said raising my hands in defeat.  
Luckily, at that time, the four babies came running to me. Since the trip they made to the hospital they never gave me problems.  
'Jake tells the story?' I loved it when Will asked me to tell stories to him, everytime he always slept, but it only proved that I had a knack for putting them to sleep.  
Bella turned off the TV and watched me with curiosity. But I tried to ignore her.  
'Okay, I'll tell you the story of "Alice's Red Hat and the Wolf nice".' I was about to start the story when I saw that Bella was shaking in the arms of Edward.  
'Are you alright Bella?' I asked worried she might be sick.  
As she nodded her head and I continued.  
'Once upon a time, a **__** very small**__** vampire, with black hair, lived with her older sister in the city. They lived together in a huge glass mancai near the city in order to go to school.' All the family were in the room when I arrived at this point in history and Rosalie looked at me threateningly, but I would not change my story just because she was near me.  
'One day when **__**Rosalie**__** of the **__**golden hair , the older sister of Alice's red hat, had a meeting with **__**Brown **__**Bear Emmett , they received the newsletter, that meant she had to go to the castle of their mother.  
But Rosalie was in love with Bear EMMETT so she asked the little Alice take the two newsletters.  
But the castle of Queen Esme was on the other side of the dark forest.  
"No need to worry, you only need to run through the forest, but do not forget you should run in a straight path!" Rosalie warned her sister.  
So that little Alice entered the forest it began to run, but in the way she was distracted by two vampires a blonde**__** and**__** a redhead who ran past her and she got lost, little Alice was so sad that she started crying, she tried call the queen Esme and her sister but her cell phone was out of coverage area 'Now I noticed that Will, Marie, Lizzie and Emmie was with they're eyes full of tears so I decided to skip the part where Buffy the Vampires Killer tried to kill little Alice.  
'When the little Alice thought everything was lost a big beautiful reddish brown wolf appeared in front of her.  
"Why are you crying little vampire?" The wolf asked. Little Alice explained to him how she was lost. The wolf, by the way was going to the castle of Queen Esme, offered to take the little Alice, as he had an appointment with king Carlisle ... '  
'Wold sick?' Will stopped me worried.  
'Nop,he was only going to do a check-up, can I finish telling my story?' I hated to be interrupted.  
'Yes!' The four babies responded and it made me continue.  
'Once they arrived at the castle, the little Alice ran into the arms of Queen Esme and the wolf went to the king Carlisle.  
After telling all that had happened to her for the queen, little Alice delivered the ballots for her mother who was very proud of little Alice but unfortunately the queen Esme was disappointed with the low notes of Rosalie, who would have to reform the car of king Carlisle, then they lived happily ever after and finish.' I was very proud of myself after all storie was very good.  
'I loved the story Jake, but from what I remember the wolf ate Little Red Riding Hood before and the hunter have to save her and grandmother!' Bella said laughing.  
Although Bella have reason I would ever tell a story with a big bad wolf.  
'That's because you told the wrong story Bella, I swear that the wolf was good.' I said before going to the kitchen to make my dinner.**_


	30. The Christmas of Cullen Family

_**Chapter 26 (The home of the Cullen family) 2 months after Renee's Pov**_

_**I longed for Bella and when I learned that she had been ill during the honeymoon I wanted to go very far as she was.  
**__**But when Charlie said to me and Phil that Bella was actually good, that the Cullens were vampires I almost died! Luckily Phil helped me overcome the shock of knowing that my daughter had become a vampire, that all the family members including my son-in law are vampires and I was already a grandmother.  
When I heard about all this I demanded to talk to Bella and luckily she was still living in Forks. My granddaughter was the most beautiful girl in the world but I did not speak that only because she was my granddaughter.  
Speaking of Renesmee, now she must have been a woman, but what made me happy, was to know that Bella was going to have a child, and spend Christmas with her will be very good and**__** Phil**__** comes too.  
'Ren we'll miss the flight if you do not come.' As I wanted to visit Bella, I ran down the stairs and went running in the taxi that Phil had called.**_

_**Meanwhile ~//~//~ Forks Charlie's POV**_

_**I'm mad with desire to see Bella, since she got pregnant I did not get time to go visit her, at least I could buy all the Christmas presents, well to be honest I asked Sue to go buy presents for me, it was good **__**know she, Billy, Seth and Embry would accompany me.  
Our flight from Seattle would make a connection in Florida to pick up Renee and Phil and then **__**were going**__** alight at the Toronto airport where Carlisle, Emmett and Edward would be waiting for us.  
But that would only happen if we took the flight, I eagerly took my patrol turned on the sirens and drove as fast as I could to La Push to get this pack of wolves that looked like turtles, so slow they were, taking off Sue of course she was lovely, **__** and **__**Billy he lived in a wheelchair and exceeded the speed limit when he was a fall in front of him, one day he managed to exceed 100km / h on a street where the speed was 80km / h, it would be ridiculous to fine him, but after all he was not in a motor vehicle without the card.**_

_**~//~//~ 2 hours after Edward's POV**_

_**Bella wanted to get her father and mother at the airport but Carlisle said she should stay home and try to relax. But she could not and that worried me.  
I spent days talking to my father about his theories about what can make a vampire go into labor.  
Both Esme and Alice went into labor after being thwarted. **__** Emmett gave to**__** Rosalie **__**everything**__** she wanted that's wy Lizzie and Emmie needed help to be born. As everyone here in Gatlinburg were already suspicious of us, so we were going to move to New Hampshire next month.  
"Edward stay with me, please. I really want to go." Hear the thoughts of Bella was for me like a dose of pure soothing.  
But I knew that Bella let alone in the house could be the excuse that our son needed to be born.  
'Alice you could go get our guests in my place?'  
'Of course.' **__**Alice said as I threw the keys of the Volvo for her.  
**__**'**__**Is**__** there something wrong with Bella son?'  
'I think not.'  
'What is Bella?' Carlisle was tense and I knew the reason, Carlisle did not want my son was born before our move, but Bella would not respond.  
'I'm sure that it will not hurt**__** Bella**__** to go get her parents at the airport.' I said as I hugged Bella.  
"We've talked about this Edward, Bella may be offended by anything or anyone at the airport. ' Carlisle was right, but Bella was missing much her parents.  
"Okay, I'll stay with the children." Bella thought as she ran to our room.  
'The plane is delayed an hour, I'm going!' Alice said going to the garage and I went to my room.**_

_**~//~//~ Alice's POV**_

_**I could clearly see the future of Bella like I could clearly see the future of Rosalie after I gave birth, and I knew that nothing would happen if Bella was at the airport, but convince Carlisle**__** was**__** not**__** easy, I just calmed myself when I saw even staying at home Bella would be fine, I made a point to show for Edward my vision before leaving for the airport, but **__**I scolded**__** my father for him being so insensitive when we arrived at the airport.  
'The plane is delayed more than 10 minutes.' I warned as I drove to a bank.  
'Alice, what's bothering you?' Carlisle knew what I had he was even thinking of what answer to give me.  
'Bella would be very happy to rediscover her parents, and nothing would affect the mood of her, and make her stay at home!**__** You know what Bella did after we left?' I asked unable to contain the tone of irritation in my voice.  
My father and Emmett shook their heads.  
'She cried herself to sleep in the arms of Ed!' I told in whispers at a speed that the humans beside me could not hear.  
**__**'We can not take risks Alice, **__** if **__**Bella entered into labor in the middle of an airport **__**it **__**would be a disaster!' **__**Carlisle told me seriously.  
'But the baby will be born in New Hampshire I can see it!' I hated arguing with Carlisle, but I hated **__**see**__** Bella**__** sad.  
Luckily this time we saw Charlie and the other out of the landing.  
Renee came running, she looked worried and then I saw what she was going to ask.  
'Bella is well, Edward decided to stay with her and so I decided to come.' It would be best to reassure her than leave Carlisle offer a soothing to her.  
It took twenty minutes to get home, Esme was in the room playing with the children.**_

_**~//~//~ 45 minutes after Carlisle go to the airport Edward's POV**_

_**' Do you want to go hunting?' I found it very strange **__**Bella **__**want to go hunting , after her parents would be arriving here in a few minutes.  
'Do not worry I'll be fine, I remember a vampire?'  
'As if that left me more relaxed, you may even be a vampire Bella but you are pregnant! We will notify Esme, then we can go hunting together wherever you want.' Bella, I never let Bella go hunting alone and I would not start now.  
So we finished tell Esme that there were not going to go far from home**__** Bella **__**and **__** I ran to the Great Smoky Mountains National Park to hunt.' What I**__** most**__** loved **__** in Bella**__** was as she loved wolves, since we moved to this area she has been hunting them a lot.  
I also liked it here, the number of mountain lions was admirable. Jake did not go out to hunt more with Bella for that reason, though she has sworn that he was not the kind of wolfshe like.  
'Can I know why are you laughing?'  
'I was just remembering the day you discovered that your favorite prey are wolves.' Laughing was inevitable.  
'Jake was unfair, I do not blame the wolves here are so delicious and it does not. " Bella said pouting.  
I did not believe in luck I had when Bella decided to be my wife, she was everything to me.  
'And where among all these wolves I find myself?'  
'You will be never among the wolves!' She said before kissing me.  
At that moment I had an idea.  
'Bella what would you do if I asked you for a journey?' I asked like who do not want anything.  
'When and where?'  
**__**'When your parents return to their home, how about for California?' **__**I knew I had to take a good amount of money in the bank, but it was very easy to arrange.  
'It will not work, Alice will count for Carlisle.' I hated the tone of sadness in her voice.  
'1Alice will not say anything, she knows as well as I that you can not bear to stay in this prison-house of Carlisle, in addition, I want to take you to dinner, I want to walk with you and to make love to you, without fear of wake up their children.' I blurted as Bella looked at me astonished.  
'When you want to pack up?' I considered her response as a yes.  
'In short, I just need to talk to Alice and I think she will enjoy much play chess with me later.' I said as she a drain a wolf.  
What fascinated me on Bella's pregnancy was that she was sleeping again and it was very nostalgic.  
When we were halfway back home Bella fell asleep, luckily I'm much faster than she, so I took her in my arms and carried her home.  
"From what I saw Carlisle is very disappointed in you." I would personally thank Alice when I had time alone with her. "I forgot to say, I booked the room with you half an hour ago."  
Luckily I was prepared when I got home.  
Charlie came running when he saw Bella in my arms.  
'What Bells have?' He asked in a **__** authoritative **__**tone.  
'She slept when we were coming back.' Just did not say she was running while she slept.  
'I do not believe Edward**__** you **__** left Bella get close to a wolf in this state!' Carlisle whispered so that Charlie and Renee would not hear.  
I knew that Bella would love to see her parents when she woke up, I sat on a sofa with her on my lap and watched as Esme, Renee and Sue adorned the Christmas tree.  
**__**Renesmee, Will, Marie, Lizzie and Emmie had a great time with the balls that adorned the tree, but soon **__** their attention **__**changed and their focus had turned to the snow and Emmett had the idea of a war of snowballs in the yard **__**.  
Emmet, Jasper, Jacob, Seth and Embry raised five castles in the snow, I was amazed at their ability and Esme commented that they should think about making one of these architecture, each paired with one child. Jake immediately announced that Renesmee was the princess of his castle, Lizzie climbed on **__**Emmett's **__**Castle to announce that the castle had been occupied, Jazz knew well his daughter, he placed her sitting on his shoulder as she laughed with happiness , Emmie looked to **__**Embry **__**and I saw that in his thoughts, Emmie felt that Embry was strong enough to beat Emmett, Will however was pretty smart, he whispered to Seth that if they had more balls of snow they would win.  
'Alice who will win?' I asked curious.  
I saw when Alice saw that Lizzie would draw with Will.  
Bella was very happy when she woke up, she talked to Renee and Phil, I was**__** watching the conversation and I noticed that Bella was a bit insecure with the pregnancy.**_

_**~//~//~ Next night. Charlie's POV**_

_**'I will not wear that Alice!' I said when Alice showed me the clothes of Santa Claus.  
'Let's go Charlie you are e crybaby, you will feel great and the kids will love!' This creature would not convince me at all.  
'No.'  
'Father, Renesmee and babies have never seen Santa Claus, please do it for them.' Something told me that someone was asking Bella to ask me but I would not give.  
'You will deny the desire of a pregnant woman? Have you no shame Charlie?' Esme scolded me like my mother.  
'Actually Charlie, Esme's old enough to be your grandmother.' I felt like strangling Edward but he was right.  
'Why do not you ask for Billy to dress up as Santa Claus?' I asked trying to rid my face.  
'First because Santa is not a**__** North American**__** native,second I'm in a wheelchair and third am I going to shoot everything in video! **__**Billy replied with a smile from ear to ear.  
**__**'Why did Carlisle do not dress in Santa Claus then?' I was so desperate that not even realize the mistake I made when speaking it.  
'Although I was old Charlie, I do not fit the profile.' I was lost, if someone from the police station knew it **__** I **__**would kill myself.  
At this point the creature of Alice began to jump like crazy while Emmett gave me clothing.  
I swear I never felt so humiliated in my entire life! Although it was not that bad. The babies eyes lit up and I had so much fun as when I they their gifts, but what touched me was when I took a look toward Bells and saw how proud she was of me and that was all I needed to know that despite everything, I had been a great father to her.  
After I took my clothes and joined the rest of the family in the room, Emmett cleared his throat and asked for a minute of our attention, when everyone was looking at him, Emmett began to sing Jingle Bells and every time he sang the word Bells he pointed to Bella, if I knew in my daughter she was embarrassed.  
**__**I had heard of meal fed up but Esme had**__** 5 **__** enormous roast turkeys and I wondered if that was not a waste, but only Jake, Embry and Seth ate together three turkeys and I, Sue, Billy, Bella, and Renesmee and **__**babies eat a turkey and a half.  
**__**We were at the Cullen from day of December 24, 2018 until the morning of 02 January 2019.**_


	31. A moment alone

_**Chapter 27 (A moment alone.) On the night of 02/01/2019 Edward's POV**_

_**I did not believe that Alice had managed to convince everyone to go hunting, Bella was really tired for going to accompany her parents to the airport, Alice went along with the rest of our family to hunt and I was at home on the pretext of **__**keep an eye on Bella. **__**But before leaving out of the reach of my mind I heard Alice wish us to have a nice vacation.  
Carefully I took Bella in my arms and took her to my Volvo, I had put our bags in the car and had left a note to Carlisle where I explained why Bella and I were going to travel, we'd will spend three weeks traveling and **__**were going to go straight to the new house in New Hampshire in the back.  
I made it clear that Alice was not guilty of anything,**__** claiming that **_**I**_**planned **__**all during the visit of the parents of Bella, Sue, Billy, Seth and Embry, leaving Alice basically blind and asked if someone could go get my Volvo in the parking lot of the Toronto airport in the morning **__**following.  
**__**So I entered the car, I noticed that Bella was awake.  
'Bella love, you can sleep, I carried you.'  
'Carlisle is going to kill Alice when he discovers that escaped.' **__**Bella said feeling guilty.  
**__**'In fact I pulled all the blame to me, saying she did not see anything due to the presence of wolves.' **__**Bella looked surprised.  
'I swear that when I get back I'll let Alice buy new clothes to put on my closet.' Bella said as she reclined the seat of the car to go back to sleep.  
Bella woke up as the plane took off and it did not seem to do very well for her. **__**Bella got sick three times before a flight attendant come see what Bella had.  
**__**'Excuse me, **__**can **__**I offer a remedy for motion sickness for you?' **__**The **__** flight attendant**__** asked through a pill for Bella.  
**__**'I am sorry, but my wife can not take certain types of medication, so I think it's best not to take any medication, we do not want to harm the baby.' I was sure that Bella would feel better when the plane touched the ground.  
'I will not take anything without the recommendation of my doctor.' Bella said as she walked back to lie down in her seat**__**.  
Luckily Bella got back to sleep, I held her while the plane landed and then carried her to a taxi to go to the hotel.  
'Good morning, my name is Edward Cullen, my sister Alice Cullen made a reservation in my name two days ago.'  
Once**__** I**__** finished and get the keys, I solved the problem of the room service.  
'My wife's skin very sensitive and required for medical reasons, she will have to stay in the room all day to avoid the sun, so the room service can be given during the day.'  
I took Bella to the room, I lay her in the bed, I lay beside her on the bed and waited for her to wake up.  
**__**'Good morning love.' **__**View Bella wake up was very good to see.  
'Good morning Edward. What time is it?'  
**__**'There are still seven in the morning.'  
**__**'Do they now find that we run away?'  
'Carlisle has called me 3 times as well as the rest of our family, I attended the last link of Alice, I noticed that her cell phone was hands-free and asked for anyone to follow us**__**.' Although I was reluctant to tell it to Bella I decided to tell everything.  
**__**'**__**Is **__**Carlisle very nervous?' **__**Bella asked me nervous.  
'He's disappointed in me, he wants me to take you back home as soon as possible.' By the look of Bella, she was thinking of going back, but I would make Bella relax, she needed that vacation.  
'Bella love, you know we**__** two**__** need these three-weeks vacation.' I kissed her passionately and gave an end to her doubt.  
Making love with Bella without being interrupted by my father was wonderful and I was not the only one that was thinking this, Bella and I made love the whole day, we stopped only when Bella was hungry or tired. Bella asked several times if she could eat hot dogs and chips and**__** she drank a lot of **__** soda, plus several ice creams.  
View Bella so happy and lively made me very happy**__**, it was 08:00 hours of the night and Bella and I were about to leave to go to the cinema when **__**Renesmee**__** called**__** the cell of Bella.  
'You can answer love, just try to stay calm.' I said as we left the room.  
'Hi Nessie how are things out there?' Bella asked as she put her cell on **__**hands-free mode**__**.  
**__**'We are about to leave, Grandpa asked Aunt Alice to tell him where you are but she refused, but how are you mother? **__**Grandma was worried and Will, Marie, Lizzie and Emmie are missing you and Dad.' I did not like Renesmee to use babies to try to convince Bella to go back home.  
**__**'I'm fine Nessie and I'm also missing the babies to, tell Esme to stay calm.' **__**I was relieved to know that psychology did not work with Bella.  
'What are you doing now mom?'  
'Edward and I are going to the cinema and then we'll walk and if we can swim a little.**__**' Bella was very excited.  
**__**After Renesmee hang out, Bella and I took off to the cinema. **__**Anyone who saw how Bella was laughing say that the movie was a comedy and not a horror movie, but I did not care, I had fun too**__**.  
****'Bella love, do you want to go for dinner?'  
'Yes, this may seem freak, but that movie let me **__**hungry.'  
**__**'You're the only person who left hungry from that movie my love.'  
**__**'It was not a so bad movie, I've seen worse.'  
'It was not so bad? **__**Bella the two girls on your left side almost put the guts out and another girl had to be carried out of the room passed out.' **__**I'm still surprised by Bella.  
**__**During the dinner Bella could not stop talking on the defects of the film, the restaurant where I took had live music.  
Every night I took Bella to a different place, before we go swimming at the beach or we just get thrown in the sand staring at the sky.  
But all that is good does not last long and I knew it, delaying our return would be like bet agaist our luck and Bella was also afraid to stay here much longer.**_

_**~//~//~ Daily 01/01/2019 to 02/01/2019 days Bella's Pov**_

_**I was glad when Edward agreed to spend more five days here, it was as if I were on a second honeymoon, my belly bothered me a little and **__**sleep **__**was very surreal, though it was tasty.  
**__**'What are you thinking, love?' When I was a human that question leaves me frustrated, but now I loved it.  
'I was thinking that today is our last night here, I miss to be so with you, lying on the sand with the waves dancing at our feet.'  
'Bella love, if you want we can come back here whenever you want!'  
'It will not be the same thing.' I said sadly.  
**__**"I'm very confused, at the same time I wanted to go back to our family, I also wanted to be like, lying with my head on my husband's lap for eternity, staring at the starry sky."  
**__**'I agree with you Bella, but I'm sure you do not want to give birth in the middle of the beach. But now is better we go back to the hotel.' Edward said as he took me in his arms and took me to the hotel.  
'You heard what I was thinking? I asked surprised.  
'**__**Yes**__** I heard you Bella, why?'  
"Can you hear me now?" I thought.  
'What's up? **__**You're making me worried.' As he did not hear me, I relaxed and lied.  
**__**'I was remembering that when we came, I spent a lot of evil in the plane, you think the return trip will be like the same?' **__**I asked feeling my stomach wrap only by remembering it.  
**__**'I do not know Bella, you might want to try to sleep during the flight, I can carry you and I'm sure Alice will be waiting us at the municipal airport in Concord.'  
I was anxious to get home, so I was happy when I got on the plane.  
**__**I woke up when Edward gave an almost inaudible roar, I was in his arms and if Edward was not holding me so tightly I would have fallen to the ground by moving too fast**__**.  
**__**'What's happen?' I asked scared.  
'Nothing love, sorry if I woke you up, are you all right?' **__**Despite the calm tone in the voice of Edward I knew something was wrong.  
**__**'Do not make me more worried than I am, please.' I asked as I returned to throw my head on his shoulder.  
'Carlisle came with Alice for us, let's say he's not very happy with me ...' I heard Edward answer me as I went back to sleep.**_

_**~//~//~ 02/01/2019 Edward's POV**_

_**I was trying to explain to Bella how Carlisle was disappointed with me when she fell asleep again.  
**__**If a vampire behavior complained that the delivery would occur, I could at least prove for my father that Bella had had a lot of fun. Just by looking at her I saw how happy she was.  
"For the love of God, what Edward had in mind when he decided to make this madness?" Carlisle kept repeating the same question.  
**__**"Welcome back, everyone was missing you, how was the trip?" I was also homesick for my family, but for now I have to face my father before anything. **__**As soon as I saw Carlisle and Alice I went to them.  
Alice hugged me as I came near her.  
'I hope you have a good excuse for all that, son.'  
**__**'This is not the place for me to give you the explanations you ask me dad, and you will agree with me that Bella needs a better place to sleep.' **__**Carlisle was looking for Bella while I answered.  
**__**On the way to our house Alice put me abreast of news about the new house.  
**__**As I left the car, I delivered my **__**sleeping **__**Bella to Carlisle and went with Alice to the room where the rest of our family was waiting for us.  
'What have you done to**__** Bella,**__** Edward?**__** Why is she so exhausted?' Carlisle said from the room that Esme had done for me and Bella.  
'Hmpf, I don't make anything to her.' I **__**answered, and it was true, it was making a whole day since I and Bella make love.  
'Something you should have done Edward, she can barely keep her eyes open!' **__**Seeing Carlisle yelling at me was awful.  
'It's not his fault I am so tired.' Bella said appearing at the top of the stairs.  
But when Bella took the first step down the stairs, her eyes closed and she just does not hurt herself because I caught before she reached the floor.  
'Bella love, what you have?' **__**I asked desperately.  
**__**"I'm just very tired." She said in thought.  
'Sleep love, I'll take you to bed.' **__**I had seen in the mind of Esme where our room was, Esme really was generous when she was building**__** our bedroom and Alice and Rosalie gave only a hint of them in bed and in the closet.  
**__**'Edward stay with me please.'  
'Isabella, what are you feeling?' Carlisle knew that she hated being called by her name.  
But Bella did not respond, she was asleep again, I could see her dreams, smiling Bella snuggled in our bed, turning in my direction and getting closer.  
**__**'I wonder what Bella is dreaming, by her smile it should be something very good.' **__**Rosalie commented upon entering the room.  
'Bella're dreaming with our son, in this dream **__**Bella **__**and I visited Renee's house to introduce our **__**sleepy **__**baby.'  
'I wanted to know what it means ...' But Carlisle was interrupted by Jasper.  
The vision at the same time scared me and excited me, the emotion I felt was so great that I could not find my own voice, Jazz was very confused with the emotions around him**__**. **__**He felt the **__**Bella's **__**serenity, my joy, the immense arousal of Alice, the concerns of Jake, Nessie, Esme, Rose and Emm and **__**his and Carlisle's **__**nervousness.  
**__**'What are you seeing Alice?' **__**Jasper's idea of using his gift to make Alice talk was tempting him.  
**__**'Bella will give birth tonight!' **__**Alice and I said in unissom.**_


	32. hi

_**Oi todo mundo amanhã é a estréia de Lua Nova e por isso não vou postar nenhum cap amanhã e como a Lan que eu uso não abre nos fins de semana eu só vou voltar na semana que vem, na segunda-feira se Deus quiser e a Deusa permitir eu posto 3 novos capítulos.**_

_**Ps: Nah Acho que o Capítulo, "O arrependimento de Você sabe quem" vai aparecer por aqui na segunda. Mas talvez não. **_

_**Beijos e se divirtam no cinema com a pipoca de vocês!**_

_**Hi everyone tomorrow is the debut of New Moon and so I will not post any chapters tomorrow and the Lan how I use does not open on weekends I'll just come back next week on Monday, if God will and the Goddess **__**let it be, I put 3 new chapters.**_

Ps: Nah I think the chapter, "The repentance of you know who" will appear here on Monday. _**But maybe not.  
**__**Kisses and have fun at the movies with your popcorn!**_


	33. Anthony Masen Cullen

_**Chapter 28 (Anthony Masen Cullen) On the night of 02/01/2019 Edward's POV**_

_**At no time the body of Bella gave the signs that I**__** and Carlisle**__** expected, so that Bella was having dinner when he had the first contraction, Will surprised us very well, an hour before Bella dinner, he sat beside her and stared at **__**she.  
**__**'Marie and I wanted to protect our mommys and Lizzie and Emmie were sleeping when**__** dad**__**dy **__**woke t**__**hey up . You decided, I can not do anything for you. Your mommy is very strong and will be fine, you will not hurt her. **__**Marie saw that you will be beautiful, she is getting as good as Alice. **__**I'm not staying here, we all walk and Jake will play with us.' Will said moving his hand in the belly of Bella before rushing to Marie, Lizzie and Emmie who were building a puzzle together.  
'What Will mean by "Marie saw that you will be beautiful?" **__**What was he talking about?' Esme asked amazed.  
**__**'From what I saw in his mind Marie had a vision of Anthony playing with them, it was with my son Will was talking to, Will was explaining to Anthony what motivated each of them being born.' I explained what I had understood.  
**__**But then my focus turned to Bella and let the words of my brother saved for another time.  
**__**As always it was decided that the children should be spared to hear Bella giving birth, that's why Emm, Rose, Alice, Jake and Renesmee would go out with the babies for dinner, Carlisle and I agreed that it would be better to have **__**Jasper and Esme **__**around, but the**__** problem was that Renesmee wanted to stay withher mother. I hardly resisted to deny**__** one of her request**__** but this time I would not give way and I did not give in, Bella had slept all day and she ended up waking up during my discussion with our Nessie. It was **__**Bella who **__**convinced Renesmee not stay.  
**__**'Mom, you need not go through it alone, you think I'll be quiet in the restaurant while you are giving birth here?'  
**__**'And you think you can stay quiet when I'm screaming in pain while your brother is coming to life?' Bella asked quietly.  
How Renesmee did not respond, Bella continued.  
'I'll be fine, I'm a vampire **__**remember**__**?' Bella said smiling.  
**__**In the bottom of my being I wished that Bella did not feel much pain and that the delivery was fast and without complications.  
It was five and fourteen afternoon when Bella went into labor, and now it was eleven fourteen of the night and my son was not born yet. **__**Bella was exhausted and weak, I did not understand how a vampire could be weak.  
'Why Bella is so weak?' I have deferred to my father with an anguished voice.  
"I do not know son." It was the only mental response that Carlisle had.  
'Continue Bella I'm already seeing his head, you just need to push a few more times.' My father encouraged.  
This time while Bella pushed stronger, I, Esme, Carlisle and Jazz were thrown and pressed against the wall of the room by something invisible.  
'Bella try to control your shield' Carlisle said firmly.  
Soon after the four of us were free and Bella was trying to breathe deeply.  
**__**'Jasper, Bella must remain calm.' **__**Carlisle said as he walked back to examine Bella.  
"I'm sorry Edward, I did not notice I was using the shield."  
'Do not worry us Bella, we're alright.' **__**I held her and saw on the corner of my eye that Esme, Carlisle and Jazz nodded their head.  
**__**'You're almost there Bella, you only need to push once again and as hard as you can!' My father said very excitedly.  
Since the birth started this was the first time that Carlisle was smiling and it made me excited too.  
**__**A minute later our room was filled with the cries of Anthony, but instead of being happy I was desperate, Jazz, Esme and Carlisle only noticed that something was wrong with Bella when I called Carlisle.  
Bella was unconscious in my arms, her breathing was calmer but the body temperature of Bella was going up very fast.  
**__**'What did she have dad? This should not have happened!' I could not avoid my despair.  
'She only faint, I do not know why the temperature is rising but she looks good.' My father reassured me.  
This time Bella opened her eyes and I hugged her with relief.**_

_**~//~//~ 2 hours later. Bella's POV**_

_**I did not have to pretend that I was tired when they took me to hospital. I could barely keep my eyes open.  
'Dr. **__**Cullen what are you doing here on your day off?' **__**It was a night off from Carlisle so the receptionist at the hospital was amazed.  
'My daughter Bella gave birth some minutes ago in my house and I came to intern her and the baby.' **__**Carlisle said pointing at me on Edward's arms and then to our son in the arms of Esme.  
**__**Carlisle got a room to myself and after some conversations he got a permit for Edward to stay with me during my hospital stay.  
**__**I was just in the hospital for three days, which was the time needed to do all the tests in Anthony.**_


	34. A good batting

_**Chapter 29 (A good batting) 4 months after Bella's Pov**_

_**It had been four months since I gave birth to my son and we still had two problems unsolved, I was still sleeping and my body temperature was higher than that of a common vampire, to be honest, my temperature was like to be a human, but that does not make me get cold.  
**__**'Carlisle you know why I'm still falling asleep every 72 hours?' **__**I asked after waking in the arms of Edward.  
**__**'I do not know Bella, but the important thing is that this hasn't affected you.' Carlisle smiled kindly at me.  
'Do you honestly think that sleeping at the wheel does not affect me?' But this is the least of my problems when I was sleepy nothing prevented me from fall asleep, I slept three nights ago while making love with Edward, that was very frustrating for me. I'd have to tell it to Carlisle one day to see what he could do to let me awake.  
I loved Alice, but when I heard her laughing I wanted to strangling that**__** neck of**__** her!  
'I love you too Bella!' Alice said all excited, bouncing into the room accompanied by Jazz.  
'If you tell it to someone, I swear you, I won't talk to you during Fifty years!' **__**I threatened her.  
**__**'Okay, I will not tell anyone else, I swear.' She said solemnly.  
"Edward, who else knows the incident three nights ago?"  
'Only Jasper and Esme know.' He replied, smiling.  
At that point I got up from the sofa and headed for the stairs to the floor where it was the room of Anthony, to nurse my little mini-Edward glutton, but Will caught up with me before I reached the foot of the stairs.  
'Bella, you liked your present?' Will asked his eyes sparkling as Marie, Lizzie and Emmie came to join him.  
'What is this?' I swear I did not understand.  
'Aunt Bewa can sweep.' Marie replied, smiling while holding her hand and looked at Lizzie Emmie.  
'What you are talking about children?' Jake seemed as lost as me and we were not alone.  
'Thony gave a pwesent to**__** aunt**__** BEWA.' Emmie replied bouncing around me.  
'Edward why are you so nervous?' Jasper was soothing to all of before he finish speaking.  
'Will how he did it and why only her? Your mother, Alice and Rosalie did not deserved something too?' If Edward wanted to draw our attention he had achieved.  
'I heard my mommy say that, one day she would find a way to thank Bella for all that Bella has done for us.' Will replied hiding behind me and the others followed suit.  
'How do you remember that?' Edward asked and I could see the tone of shock in his voice.  
'I just know he heard Mommy tell Daddy that you liked to watch Bella sleep.' At every word Will and the other babies clung more in my pants trying to hide.  
'Edward I'm lost here and I'm not the only one.' I was frustrated with this conversation.  
'It's Thony's fault that you're sleeping and the others are his accomplices.' Edward said smiling at the same time that Alice had a vision.  
'If you explain son!' Carlisle said firmly.  
'The thing is ...' Edward and Will talked at the same time before they look at each other and start laughing.  
'Which of us? " Both asked in unissom.  
**__**'Will, Marie, Lizzie and Emmie,**__** the four**__** of you can go to with your mothers and you **__**Edward **__**can get to explain what is happening.' **__**Carlisle spoke unable to contain his curiosity in his voice.  
'From what I understand, each of which can give their own mother a skill she has not, Will thinks this is like a thank-you for having such good care of them when they needed you most, what I liked most about**__** Bella's **__** pregnancy **__**was seeing her asleep again, and Bella while were coming back of our trip, you told me that you would miss sleeping remember?' **__**I nodded nodded my head and he continued. **__**'Thony was listening all the time to all you have said so, when he was about to be born he, how should I say "gave you the ability to sleep" and your body is hotter because he don't want to miss then the time when he was inside you, **__**it is like a personal desire of him that is turning reality.' At this time Edward was interrupted by the cries of Thony.  
I ran into the bedroom of our son, got him in my arms and ran back to the room, so I sat next to Edward on the sofa he continued.  
'Alice you can now clearly see the future of wolves and Nessie don't you?' **__**Edward asked, smiling.  
**__**'No, I can't. Alice answered before having a vision.  
'What's on Alice?' **__**Jasper asked, before noting that Marie also had his eyes blurred. **__**'What is going on Edward?' Jasper asked in despair.  
But before Edward could answer Marie jumped off the lap of Alice to Jasper's at the very moment that Alice got up.  
**__**'I do not believe it's you who scratched my car, your dog ass, I had to cut off your tongue for saying that**__** it was Marie**__**'s fault, I spent a month without taking her to shop for that and it was your fault! **__**I will destroi your car!' She screamed trying to hold of Emmett**__**. Luckily, or should I say thanks by Jasper calmed her down before she confirmed that she now could see the future of Jake and Renesmee.  
'This ability to see the future of Nessie and Jake was the gift of Marie and the desire was that you could see her future, so you can see the babies future.  
'I did not notice anything different about myself.' Rosalie said.  
'Neither Lizzie nor Emmie yet decided.' Edward said.  
'I Lepond by mysef uncle!' **__**Lizzie said knocking on foot, crossing her arms and pouting before turning to Rose and talk. **__**'Wanna Mommy ate with us.'  
I wondered if this would work, just imagine**__** Rose**__** eating, reminded me of all that crap that she ate during pregnancy and it made me so sorry for Jake and Nessie.  
'I love you Mommy!' Lizzie said before giving a peck on the cheek of Rosalie.  
**__**Emmie who was in the lap of Emmett crawled **__**to **__**Rose on**__** the sofa crying why he had not chosen that desire to Rose he would perform.  
**__**'William have you decided what you want son?' Carlisle asked, curious.  
**__**Will be featured as he grew to be a **__**sweet **__**boy, gentle and shy, so he just nodded his head to respond.  
**__**'Can I know what you want?' Esme asked quietly.  
But instead of responding Will was very red, his cheeks became two ripe tomatoes which made Emmett laugh like crazy.  
'What's up Will, you want Esme to walk naked through the house?' **__**I **__**and**__** Rose did succeed in hitting each one a good slap on the question Emm beast that he did.  
**__**But unfortunately it just did Will get even more red.  
Emmett burst out laughing and that was all that Will needed to start crying before hiding his face in the bosom of Esme.  
'Emmett if you want to continue with your head stop laughing now!' **__**Edward threatened and could see that there was anger and frustration in the eyes of my husband.  
**__**'Calm down Ed, Emm just kidding and not out of malice.' **__**Jazz was right, we all knew that Emm dearly loved all children and was much loved by all, especially when he invented some joke involving water, mud, use Jake as part of the game or multi colored ink which should not be used.  
**__**'The way you are acting Ed, it does seem that what Will wants is impossible to accomplish.' Emmett had no malice that's why it was so easily forgive his mistakes.  
**__**'Will wanted Esme to be human, he wanted to return humanity to her, he already knows that this is an impossible dream. **__**His desire was fulfilled **__** he **__**only need to find the courage to ask.' Edward whispered softly to Will not hear.  
'Son.' Carlisle said as he picked up Will and put him on his lap.' **__**Some things can not be changed, just because your mother and I are vampires does not mean we do not love you, after all I've waited 376 years and **__**Esme waited **__**121 years**__** for **__**you to illuminate our existence, if we were not vampires William, I would not have **__**known to your mother and we would not be your parents and want to know something, the best thing I did in all those 380 years of my existence was to create this family.' **__**See that Carlisle had finally gotten rid of the guilt of turning almost every family in vampires was exciting.  
**__**'But I wanted to hear the heart of the mommy, but he does not beat.' Will said while crying on the shoulder of his father.  
**__**Suddenly we all get to hear a heartbeat, a heartbeat that was very delicate and rhythmic, it was virtually impossible not to look in the direction of Esme herself had her hands on her chest and hers face scared, but who would not.**_

_**~//~//~ Esme's POV**_

_**I never knew that my heart **__**for so long **__**stopped could beat again, but I could feel every beat in my chest, Carlisle who was sitting beside me on the sofa with our little angel in his arms, reached out to me and hugged me while I still amazed began sobbing in his shoulder.  
**__**Luckily Jasper with his gift was able to make everyone laugh, although I suspected that Marie has influenced her father, after all with Alice as she had fun and I could swear that my granddaughter was in the mood to go buy more **__**puzzles and clothes.  
'Marie you want to go shopping?' Alice did not have to ask.  
Marie went to the bureau where we kept the car keys and went dancing with happiness.  
'Lizzie too?' Marie asked with shining eyes.  
'Yep and mommy too.' Lizzie answered by herself and Rose.  
Emmie went off the remote control of the hand of Jake and put on channel ESPN.  
**__**I spent several hours sitting on the sofa with Carlisle next to me and Will sleeping on my chest, before turning to Edward and asked what was the desire that let my little angel so ashamed.  
**__**'You swear mother **__** that you **__**had**__**not noticed?' Edward asked with a smile on his face.  
I did not with my head and he continued.  
'Frankly, neither of you surprised that her breast milk has not dried up and not dropped at all since you gave birth?' **__**I did not know where Edward wanted to go and Carlisle neither**__**.  
**__**'Edward please be more clear.' Carlisle said firmly.  
'Will don't want to grow old, he wants to be your baby forever. In other words he has missed when you fed him in your midst, it let him stronger.**_

_**~//~//~ The day after Will's Pov**_

_**I do not know why my brother Emmett was so insistent on making me play sports, I loved seeing my family playing baseball, but what I loved most in the games of my family, was to see my mommy, she was always the judge and she was very **__**pretty.  
'**__**Mom**__**my **__**Emm**__** is **__**not **__**leaving me in peace.' I could always count on her to help me.  
'Emmett let your brother alone.' Hear my mommy scold Emmett was exciting.  
'I'm not doing anything, I'll just teaching Will how to play baseball.' It was a shame that my mother was not here in my room, the smile on the face of my brother scared me.  
'Can't **__**I **__** be judge from time to time?' I asked with a bit of hope.  
'It is enough to Esme to take the grace of the game!'  
'Emmett Cullen I heard that!' **__**My mommy cried before appearing on the door of my room.  
**__**'Will try to have some fun, play is not so bad.' She said as she handed me a cap.  
My only consolation is that Emmie, Lizzie and Marie would have to play too, lucky Thony, he was too small.  
My father and Edward had marked the bases **__**Alice **__**was**__**showing **__**Marie how to throw the ball, as if she needed it. Marie could see the future and knew very well how to play the ball, I saw Alice training with her an hour ago. Emmie also knew, he already are used to play with Emmett and Lizzie never let **__**Emmie **__**go and played Baseball too. **__**Even Nessie and Jake were playing. But I, not thank you**__** ,I've**__** was very happy watching.  
**__**''Will try not to be a spoiler, you will have lots of fun playing, after all you do not want to be the cheerleader or you do?' I would kill Edward because of this joke.  
The game was good Marie, Emmie and Lizzie found that they could run almost as fast as Edward and they could use the same velocity to strike the ball very far.  
I had no speed, i was asahmed, m**__**y whole family was watching and I was trying to escape.  
**__**'Now Will, when I throw the ball to you, try to strike the ball with any little strength you have.' Is not it enough that I spend all shame, Emm has called me weak.  
When I saw **__**Emmett's **__** ball coming toward me I closed my eyes and turned the bat. **__**I was surprised when I heard thunder followed by a howl of pain, when I opened my eyes I saw Emmett lying on the ground like a sack of potatoes, Rose, Emmie and Lizzie were surrounding him and in the blink of an eye my father crouched near Emmett. **__**Edward, Jake and Jazz were the face of pain as Bella, Nessie, Alice and my mommy were laughing a lot. **__**I then saw Marie going to Jazz and gratefully to say that it was not he who was sprawled across the field.  
**__**I was so scared that I ran to my mommy.  
I would ask her what had happened when I felt my father's hand on my shoulder.  
'Emmett is already better son.' I heard my father say, but it seemed that he actually was trying to hold a laugh.  
'What happened? ' I asked not wanting to know the answer.  
'From what I saw you have hit the ball as strong as Emmett my little angel, but you must learn how to aim.' My mommy reassured me.  
'Can I just keep watching you play?'  
'After seeing what you did with my teddy bear you can.' Rose replied.**_


	35. A quick message

_**Tenho uma noticia para todos você que estão lendo a minha fic.**_

_**Uma grande amiga a NAH conseguiu fazer uma Capa maravilhosa para a minha fic.**_

_**E eu acho que o melhor jeito de agradecer vocês todos que estão fazendo esses reviews lindos, merecem ser recompensados.**_

_**Vou enviar para cada um de vocês uma cópia em PDF da minha fic com capa e uma foto do Will assim que a minha fic acabar.**_

_**Mas não precisam ficar nervosos ela não vai acabar tão cedo.**_

_**Eu tenho planos para Will e os outros bebês. **_

_**E me desculpem mas não conseguir postar o terceiro cap por que ele ficou enorme e até agora ainda não consegui terminar.  
Nah da uma olhada na sua caixa de mensagens ta bom?  
**_

_**Ps: quem quiser uma das cópias me envie o seu e-mail no meu perfil, mas só vai receber quem fez review pelo menos uma review.**_

_**Pps: Tenho as duas versões em inglês e português.**_

_**Beijos!**_

_**I have news for all you who are reading my fic.  
A great friend of mine NAH has done a wonderful cover for my fic.  
And I think the best way to thank all of you who are making these beautiful reviews, is to reward you.  
I will send to each of you a PDF copy of my fic with cover and a picture of Will so that my fic reached it's end.  
But you need not be nervous it will not end anytime soon.  
I have plans for Will and the other babies.**_

_**And I'm sorry but you can not post the third chapter because he has become so huge and I still have not managed to finish.  
Nah's a look at your mail box okay?  
Ps: anyone who wants one copy send me your e-mail in my profile, but will only receive a copy who made at least one review.  
Pps: I have both versions in English and Portuguese.**_

_**Kisses!**_


	36. The repentance of Aro

_**Chapter 30 (the repentance of Aro) six months after Carlisle's Pov**_

_**I did not like anything from knowing that Aro, Marcus and Caius demanded urgent presence of all my family in Volterra.  
When I told Eleazar, he suggested that we get together all our friends together to go to Volterra.  
Esme, Jacob, Renesmee and Bella stayed home with the children while the rest of us went to get all our friends.  
The Denali were the first to arrive and Eleazar was surprised with the gift of Anthony, we've gotten used to it, everywhere Thony wanted something and we could not understand what he wanted, he projected the image of what he wanted in front of us. Several times when Bella was going hunting and he was hungry, Thony showed us a picture of a bottle before the bottle to appear physically in our hands. Eleazar said that Thony was a complete and was astonished when he noticed that William and Marissa had two gifts. Will second Eleazar could control the gifts of other babies, that amazed me, but Eleazar made it clear that the Will did not use this gift.  
I was very happy to be back home, both Esme and Will welcomed me with love and affection, in the two weeks I was away the homesickness that I felt was overwhelming. **__**Along with me were Amum, Kebi, Benjamin, Tia, Siobhan, Liam and Maggie.  
I could hear from far the hearts of my wife and son.  
'Carlisle **__**are**__** there humans in your house?' Benjamin asked me curious.  
**__**'All my grandchildren have a heartbeat, and Jacob, Esme and my son.' **__**I could see, by the silence that followed that my news about the heart of the Esme was shocked, but it did not matter to me.  
**__**When I got home Esme was sitting in my chair while watching with the children, one of the many homemade DVD's that Alice filmed.  
It was not easily explain the existence of this children, but once they understood our guests understand why we asked them to help.  
Almost everyone had returned when Edward called me saying he was having trouble convincing Alistair to come, I was about to send him to give up when **__**Will **__**asked who else was with Edward.  
**__**'Why do you want to know this son?' I asked.  
'I can help. Nessie know who they are?'  
Even in doubt, I told Renesmee to show images of Charles, Makenna **__**and**__** Alistair, but Anita, a German nomad vampire who had joined Charles and Makenna was unknown to all of us.  
**__**'I know you can read minds and Marie have seen us all together here, use your gift and show **__**she**__** to me Thony.' **__**I froze when I heard Will talking**__** to Thony**__** about a gift that the son of Edward had not.  
**__**Out of nowhere we saw a picture of Edward and the four nomads well ahead of us.  
**__**When I looked at my son he was totally focused.  
'Best open space.' Marie warned us, and we have done so.  
5 seconds after Edward and the nomads were standing in the middle of the room.  
**__**Will passed out and got 3 hours sleep, if I needed a confirmation that my son was able to manipulate those of the others, now I had.  
**__**After discussing our trip to Volterra and make it clear to the wolves of La Push that if in the need, Will would bring them to us. Alice chartered a plane and we embarked for Italy.  
**__**Once we arrived in Italy, we went straight to Volterra where Aro awaited us.  
I wished from the depths of my being that no confrontation was waiting for us inside the walls that protected Aro, if he moved a finger against my family I would do anything to avenge them one by one.  
**__**'Count with me, Emmett and Jazz father.' Edward told me as we were crossing all the gates that opened onto the inner city.  
I could wait for everything this morning, less than what I heard on the lips of Aro.  
'I hope you had a good trip my friend.' Aro said as he saw us going into the throne room. I just nodded.  
**__**All we had decided I stood as the leader of our group and the children and their mothers would be in the center of our group under the protection of all the others.  
**__**'From what I see Carlisle, you have not returned to trust me.' It frightened me to hear the hurt in the voice of Aro, but I did not let this feeling show.  
**__**'The friendship and trust are achievements that comes with time, and as a wound the time needed to heal differs from person to person, Aro.'  
**__**'Carlisle I think you should be aware of how dangerous it is to bring humans to this court.' Aro's smile at all pleased and the comment drew furious growls of Esme, Bella, Alice and Rosalie.  
**__**'Aro, you called me and all my family that we were to Volterra with urgency and here we are, our friends have accepted my invitation to come with me to help me promote safety to the new members of my family.' **__**I made it clear that we was only here because he called us.  
'Peace my friend, I was just pointing to the fact that I heard 8 hearts and recognize **__** only **__**two of them. I think we have some presentations to make to each other. Jane, Alec bring **__**Aria**__** up here.' **__**It was just what I needed, now that I have to tell my secrets, expose my family in exchange for knowing the new member of his guard.  
**__**It was very unexpected to see Jane and Alec go into the throne room carrying an already **__**asleep**__** girl , but by smell and hiss of Nahuel I noticed that she was half vampire.  
**__**'Carlisle this one is Aria, so to speak daughter of Marcus, a year ago, there were some rumors of people that were disappearing into the city, we killed the blame for the deaths, but it was annoying to clean up the mess. **__**We note that one of the victims had survived and when we went behind her, Aria had done service for us. It was Marcus who found her and brought to us decide what to do, as she did not let go of him we decided to keep her.'  
**__**'She has no gift Aro, I can assure you.' **__**Eleazar said taking a step forward.  
'Yes, and she is not poisonous.' Aro said. 'But it was impossible to resist it. Now Carlisle, as I presented my, so to speak**__** sleepy**__** niece, why do not you present the owners of the hearts to me?' **__**The tone of Aro made it clear that he wanted answers.  
**__**After a sign of mine the circle I have formed opened exposing the babies.  
'My wife, Esme needs no introduction, the other five hearts belong to my son William and my grandchildren Anthony and Emmett and my granddaughters Marissa and Elizabeth, say for reasons of**__** majeure**__** force Esme again had a heartbeat. As you may have noticed all the children have**__** vampires at their**__** parents.'  
'And how was this miracle possible?' Aro asked exitedly.  
'My shield improved and with it I could protect the babies until they could develop by themself.' If somewhere within Bella she was afraid, she was dominating very well.  
At this point Aro rose from his throne and came to me.  
**__**'I do not ask my friend for you to touch me, but I ask you to talk with me alone, in the name of our old friendship and I give you my word that nothing and no one touched your loved ones.' **__**Aro said as he walked to the door.  
**__**"Edward if something hapen, take all of them off here." **__**I thought when I followed Aro but I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
As I turned I noticed that William looked at me scared.  
'I want to go home.' Will projected his voice to myself.  
I understood very well what my son felt, since we get here none of the children smiled and joked. **__**But the faster I had this conversation with Aro faster we would be allowed to go back home, so I caresed the face of Will and follow Aro no more looking back.  
Aro took me straight to his room, so I went in Aro locked the door and gave me a set of armchairs upholstered in apple trees with black velvet. **__**I sat in one and Aro in another.  
'Why have you asked to speak alone Aro?'  
**__**'Because of all the things I've ever done I regretted many, but of everything I've has caused, what I more regret me was almost losing our friendship!'  
**__**'You even brought it Aro, you threatened my family.'  
'I know Carlisle, I know.' **__**Aro said with a clear tone of defeat in his voice.  
**__**'What do you want from me Aro?'  
'Few things, you are not obliged to accept and no one else here in Volterra will know the secret of your children unless you allow me to share them.'  
'And what things you want from me?'  
**__**'Carlisle, the vampires are many who doubt my intentions, but I must make it clear that Appendices my lesson, but there is a clamor for you to replace me and I know you never wanted power, my friend, I know how strong are the bond between you that feed on animals and from what I saw, leaving the power to govern all vampire with me, Caius and Marcus just no longer seems to be enough! "  
**__**'Aro please be a little more direct, I do not understand what you mean. "  
'Carlisle, you were the first Vampire to refuse to drink human blood as far as I know, I believe that if you have to lead the vampires who have chosen your kind of diet they would accept willingly, but that's not what I mean.'  
I nodded for him to continue.  
**__**'Carlisle, my whole existence, all that I am, come down to govern and keep our secret, so I beg you, for you to be representative of the vegetarian vampire with a Volterra!'  
**__**'Aro, you want me to join you to hide the disagreements we had?' **__**This idea, pretending that nothing had happened made me sick.  
**__**'No, I want my friend back, I want to re-unite all vampires on the same bill, I can be sure not to risk losing those are precious to me, Carlisle, I love this here too! And in that clearing I faced my greatest fear.'  
'You, Marcus, Caius, Athenadora, and Suplicia had **__**all**__** the**__**guard your lives were not at risk as were the lives of all my family, my friends and wolves.'  
'Carlisle you really believe that my fear was in the lives of my brothers, in the lives of my sisters-in-law or my own?'  
'So what are you afraid to lose Aro?' **__**I asked intrigued by the direction of the conversation.  
**__**'Jane and Alec!'  
Aro noticed my doubts so continued.  
**__**'Children turned immortal are banned **__**and they **__**two, like it or not, are immortal children, I never told this to anyone Carlisle but I'll tell you, what I feel about they two are exactly the same as any parent feels for their children, when I send**__** them to**__** a **__**mission I wonder, will they come back to me? Did hear them call me master again? Deep in my heart I wish I could take with them a relationship like the one you have with your children, my friend, it hurts me to think of losing my dear one.'  
'Go ahead.'  
'I had this conversation with Marcus and Caius, we have to decide from which age it is safe to create and maintain an immortal, we must also control the birth of the **__**half-**__**vampire and I believe that the new members of your family did not give us problems!' I nodded afirmatively.  
**__**'As long as I understand, Jane and Alec can keep the description even when away from the city walls, then from the age of thirteen I think is a safe age.' **__**Since Aro asked my opinion about the twins, I say.  
**__**'One problem that is resolved then, the half-vampires will be permitted **__**only **__**if their mothers are also made turned into vampires, you agree with this point?' **__**Aro asked.  
'Yes I agree and I would add that a **__**vampire**__** could **__**only concived**__** the **__**human**__** who he really loved,**__** to**__** not cause unnecessary conflicts in the child.'  
'You're right, the last thing we need is the resolve **__**vampires**__** to fight in front of such a child. Carlisle please I have an invitation for you to do.'  
**__**I straightened in his chair to stare into the eyes of Aro.  
'Join with me and my brothers, be one of the kings, you need not give up anything, and the protection of Volterra will be yours and all who follow you, no**__** golden eyed**__** vampire will be touched without your consent and the same means to the **__**wolves, to the half-vampires and your **__**pure human **__**children .'  
I thought about the propose Aro already done to me, if he was serious I would have a way to defend my family, my friends and wolves at the same time, but there was something behind it.  
'And what will you gain with this Aro?'  
**__**'The realization that Jane and Alec still exist, Marcus only have eyes for Aria and Caius only want to know about Athenadora and hunt werewolves, but the twins are so precious to me that I must protect them!'  
**__**'I do not know what went through your head Aro in recent years, but if your offer is sincere, I accept!'  
As was customary we sealed our alliance with a handshake. **__**I could not help smiling when the smile of Aro suddenly turned to shock. **__**When Aro finally recovered from the shock, his eyes brightened fascinated.  
'I see that you have much to learn, very much my old friend!'  
**_


	37. Atention!

**_Minha Fic ainda não acabou!_**

**_My Fic already don't reached it's end!_**

**_Beijos. /Kisses.  
_**


	38. Surprises in Volterra

_**Chapter 31 (Surprises in Volterra) Meanwhile. **__**Esme's POV**_

_**My heart almost broke when I saw Carlisle following Aro, and Will tried to stop him, but my husband just stroked the cheek of our little angel before you turn and walk away.  
We were all waiting for a long time and almost all children were sleeping when Carlisle and Aro came back, Will did not sleept even with Jasper using his gift.  
When the footsteps of my husband reached the ears of William he asked me to put him on the floor, at that time Will and ran well when the door of the throne room opened my son jumped into the arms of his father.  
**__**'So this is William? He really is the perfect balance between you and your Esme.' **__**Hear my name in the mouth of Aro Volturi was scary.  
**__**'I want to sleep mommy.' Will said, rubbing his eyes.  
'Jane, our little guests need rest.' **__**Aro barely finished speaking and she was beside him.  
**__**I did not know why, but I did not like the way**__** Jane**__** looked at**__** my son**__**.  
'Your heirs Carlisle will be very well accommodated.' **__**Aro said as he waved to Jane take Will.  
But for some reason she did not move, and took little sign of having heard Aro talk to her, when he would yell at her, Jane awoke from her trance and Edward left a deep growl erupt from his lips.  
**__**'Aro take Jane out of here!' I did not know what Edward had heard but certainly something was wrong because he stood in front of us defensively.  
Jane jumped unexpectedly in the direction of Will who was in the arms of Carlisle, the three were on the floor when she leaned over the neck of my little angel and bit him, to then drop him screaming in agony.  
My heartbeat was very fast and I was afraid that my son five years was about to become an immortal-child, but instead Will stood crying and began to scratch where just minutes ago, the teeth were Jane.  
'She...bit...me!' He said as I picked him up in my lap.  
Immediately I looked at his neck to find nothing, not a bite mark. Will was fine but I could not say the same about Jane, she screamed in pain as if her mouth was on fire.  
Alec desperately ran to her and I could see that he used the gift of him in her.  
'Felix, hold her firmly and someone bring me some water.' Carlisle said when he came near her, using a handkerchief he wiped the traces of the blood of our son from her lips.  
**__**Carlisle had barely finished speaking when a water bottle materialized in his hand and then the unmistakable laughter of little Thony, he seemed to be enjoying the lap of Bella, who at all costs asked him to stay still.  
**__**'Carlisle please focus on what you're doing!' Aro asked in agony.  
'Alec need your sister to wash her mouth and vomit all the blood she ingested, so stop using your gift in her now.' Carlisle said as he examined her mouth again.  
'She will suffer a lot if I do it.' **__**The pain in the voice of Alec made me wonder if that myth that one twin can feel what the other feels is true.  
**__**'A good, the witch for sure deserves to feel a little of their own medicine.' **__**Vladimir said with a huge smile on his face, which made me sore and Aro, Caius, Marcus and Alec hiss of outrage.  
**__**'Will you just finished telling Jane what she should do, Alec you have to return any sense to her.' Edward said calling me at a glance.  
**__**Once regained consciousness Jane was keen to put all that she still had in the stomach out and then immediately washed her mouth.  
**__**'How are you feeling now?' Carlisle asked, barely able to hide his curiosity.  
'I'm much better thank you.' Jane said in a dry before turning to Aro. ' I apologize master Aro, for my bad behavior.' She said kneeling in front of the most powerful of the three Volturi, while she extended her hand so he could see the truth.  
Aro left pain disclose on its face a full minute before he recover and go to Carlisle.  
'The same reaction in two beings so different and the two cases are both similar and different. What do you think it means my friend?'  
'I'm as surprised as you Aro, or even more, if I may say, I'm glad everything is quiet, but to me more puzzling is the fact that my son Will is not be getting one of us.'  
Carlisle was only mention this detail, I noticed that Will was sleeping in my arms, sucking his thumb while holding one of my curls, as Anthony was still awake nursing happily.  
At that moment a tiny little figure began to pull the cover of Aro.  
'What was Aria, I'm busy.'  
'I'm hungry uncle Aro, Dad and Uncle Caius also said they are busy too.' Aria said, rubbing his eyes, indicating that she had just awakened.  
When she saw Will and others, Aria has opened a huge smile.  
'Can I play with them after I eat? Please uncle?' I wondered what would be the reaction of the powerful vampire at this half-vampire who did her best puppy face.  
I had fun when Aro crouched beside her and looked at me and said. 'Aria it isn't nice to point and you being a **__**Volturi **__** princess you should behave right, about to play with them after your dinner, it will not be possible **__**you have to wait until tomorrow morning, but Jane can tell you a bed story before she **__** put **__**you in bed.'  
**__**As has been a long time that our children did not eat Carlisle persuaded **__**Aro **__**to leave Aria accompany us to a restaurant in the city, after eating we got back into the fortress where Jane now stilled showed us where our rooms were.**_


	39. Christmas at Volterra

_**Chapter 32 (Christmas in Volterra) 2 weeks after Esme's POV**_

_**Who knew that one day Carlisle would make an alliance**__** with the Volturi and spend 3 weeks in Volterra? **__**I certainly do not.  
**__**Carlisle needed a night to explain everything that happened between him and Aro, but Vladimir, Stefan and Alistair doubted that my husband was telling the truth but with Edward, Maggie, Alice, Charles and Marie claiming that Carlisle told the truth no one could doubt **__**. **__**But still all decided to stay with us until we get home.  
Once our mini gang woke up, we all were to the throne room, which caused to all of us some surprise specially to me.  
Instead of the three **__** black **__**thrones, now next to the throne of Marcus was more a throne ,by the smell it was made of black cedar wood and the upholstery was white velvet**__**, as well as the **__**three **__**thrones of the Volturi this was very well cut and the only difference between this new one and the other three was that instead of the coat of the Volturi crest, was the crest of our family, the Cullen crest.  
Like the others I was shocked but Carlisle smiled at me before I cuddle and sit with me on his throne.  
**__**'We will live in Volterra now?' I asked unable to hide my surprise.  
'No my dear, this seat will only be here for everyone knew about the alliance. Next week we all return to our homes.' Carlisle told me before kissing me gently on the mouth**__** before we feel some tugging on my **__**baby-lilac **__**winter **__**dress **__**.**__**  
**__**'Uncle Carlisle what is **__**Christmas**__**?' Aria asked with shining eyes.  
'It's the season when humans celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ and Santa Claus brings gifts to all children who behaved well during the year following year.' **__**Listen**__** Carlisle **__** to explain Aria what was **__**Christmas**__** made me remember the first Christmas my son and my grandchildren have, she listened attentively to everything.  
**__**'Daddy I can see Santa Claus?Will I win some presents? Was I a good girl?' She asked in sequence.  
'You most certainly was a good girl, so you will win some **__**Christmas presents**__**, but about seeing Santa Claus I do not know, he visits the homes late at night when children are asleep ... ' But Marcus stopped what he said when his daughter's eyes filled with tears. 'But certainly Aro will find a way to bring Santa Claus to you mia stella blanca.'  
If I were Marcus was running like crazy in the opposite direction where of the direction**__** Aro**__** was, who has taken a frightening look for his brother.  
'Aria, your father and I need to plan how we will bring Santa Claus here to Volterra, so be a good girl and go play with other children.'  
Aria ran to Aro and Caius, giving a kiss on the cheek of every one of them.  
'Jane I want all the guard here in five minutes.' **__**I thanked God for not being in the shoes of Marcus such was the fury of Aro.  
**__**Jane came back after three minutes followed by all the guard.  
'We have a problem, Aria want to see Santa Claus, obviously I, Caius and Marcus will have to stand by Aria, so I wonder who of you will be Santa Claus?' Heidi, Jane, Renata and Chelsea began to laugh as soon as Aro finished speaking, a huge mistake.  
'Since you are so excited Chelsea you can be Mrs. Claus and Jane, Renata and Heidi may be the helpers.' The smile on the face of Aro showed how excited he was.  
Unfortunately Alice could not sit still and began to laugh at the face of Jane which of course caught the attention of Aro.  
'Alice you can be one of the elves with Alec.' Who sent the boy to start laughing at the misfortune of others.  
'Esme if not asking much,**__** could**__** you take care of the decor?' At least he asked.  
'It will be a pleasure!' I was very relieved to see how generous Aro was with me.  
Too bad I could not say the same about Suplicia and Athenadora, both were trying to escape**__** when Aro said.  
**__**'Thank you so much my love for offering to help Isabella and Athenadora to make the children's supper and Heide I hope my supper is well fed, after all it's Christmas, and get a 6 brown bears to the families of Carlisle and Eleazar make a point of **__**keep the Bears alive until supper time.'  
'We will be very grateful for your generosity.' Carlisle thanked.  
'Now back to the subject, we still need a Santa Claus!' Felix, you fit the role perfectly. 'The smile of the strongest member of the guard was replaced by a face of disappointment.  
'As you wish master Aro.'  
'We just need now the reindeer that pull the sleigh of Santa.' I'm sure that Bella was just thinking out loud, but it made the whole room burst into laughter.  
'What a pity that Jake is not a reindeer, our problems would be solved with them and he even has the right color.' Alice was pushing her luck to hard.  
'Or someone makes the hobbit shut up or I will not answer for myself.' Jacob threatened and that made Jasper growl furiously.  
'You do not need to dress as a reindeer, after all wolves were used to pull sleds don't they.' **__**Renesmee laughed so hard she could hardly speak and the young wolf seemed to have been punched in the stomach.  
**__**'I will not pull any sled and neither you Renesmee Carlie Cullen and no one will convince me otherwise.' I was stunned to see Jacob screaming with my granddaughter.  
'IF YOU EVER WANT TO HAVE CHILDREN WITH ME JACOB BLACK , YOU WILL PULL THE DAMN SLED!' When Renesmee**__** ended **__**, she left foot tapping and I was in doubt whether to ran behind her or to **__**apologize **__**the Volturi for the confusion.  
'Never yell with your betrothed, the rules surrounding love are very similar between our races, we**__** Vampire**__** like you shifter surrender completely, if she loves you, not the contrary her!' Marcus was even giving love advice to Jacob?  
Welcome to our world was changing too.  
After a vision Alice reached for Aro and soon he began to laugh.  
'If it will be so then you **__** and Alec **__**are released, Alec follow all orders of Alice!'  
'Yes master Aro! "**_

_**~//~//~ On Christmas night Emmett's POV**_

_**Spending Christmas in Volterra was not so bad, and I must confess that I enjoyed the dwarf Volturi, she liked to have fun, when Rose and I were not in our room, I was with my mini-mafia, always had something funny to do together.  
On Christmas Eve they gave me my best present, I am thrilled just to remember.**_

_** ~//~//~ beginig of **__**Emmett's **__**Flashback  
**_

_**'Emm we want to play.' Will told me doing his best **__**Marcus**__**bored **__**face.  
'And what do you want to play?' I asked curious.  
'**__**Snowball **__**war!' I would never get tired to thank Rose and Bella because they have given me the chance to be a father!  
Emmie was my pride, he loved sports and would undoubtedly become a man so strong and sexy as I, my little Lizzie was a copy of Rose, but who more frightened me was Anthony. **__**God he was the face of Ed, the hair was a shade of bronze, his eyes were two emeralds and to make matters worse he could read minds.  
I did not see him being born so I still think that Carlisle cloned my annoying brother**__**.  
'Uncle Edward will kill you when he knows it! '  
'I did not understand, explain yourself mini-Alice.' This was one was cloned too!  
'Thony will count for uncle Edward whatever you're thinking.' If she was not a human child and I was her choking up.  
Now she hid behind Emmie and is not that he roared at me?  
I was so happy that I took and threw him into the air doing Emmie laugh.  
'**__** Can**__** we play or we should have to go to my mommy?' I would one day tell Marie that she was a spoiler as Edward.  
But this time I received a huge jackpot on the face.  
'Will, why did you do that?' I asked confused.  
'Cause ****I do not like it when someone deal like that**__** with her.' **__**Jazz certainly would kill Will if he knew that our little brother had his eye on his daughter.  
**__**'Let's play, but do not want to mess my hair!' Lizzie was so like Rose, I should take an eye on her.  
'Okay,**__** daddy**__** we will do this from up here, we throw snowballs at people who are going down there. W**__**ins**__** the round **__**w**__**ho**__** hit the head. Not worth hitting women and children.' Emmie said with sparkling eyes, rubbing his hands.  
'I will not play.' Aria said kind of sad.  
'Do not worry Thony and I are not going to play too. **__**William boring as my father Cullen, said while trying to convert the poor girl a mummy.  
**__**'You will **__** play **__**and I do not take no for an answer!' I said firmly.  
'I'm a sore throat and my father said I should not play in the snow.' **_

_**'Spoiler, that's what Carlisle is!' I muttered in disgust.  
'I heard that Emmett Cullen!' I quickly started looking for my mother.  
**__**But the only thing I saw was the apprentice of Carlisle laughing as he took the small Thony and Aria inside the fortress.**_

_**Will would pay me for this!  
**__**It was fun to target the people who walked through the square.  
Our fun did not end until we hit four men who were walking through the street and had their backs to the fortress, I realized too late that they were Aro, Carlisle, Caius and Marcus.**_

_**End of Flash Back ~//~//~**_

_**Luckily I only received a scolding for being irresponsible. But I do not regret anything at ****contrary**__** I was glad to know that Emmie was the one that hit the haystack that is in the head of Caius.  
'I'm still holding your hand and listened it Emmett, but to be honest I agree with you about that, your son have good target, the concept of mafia is very interesting too.' In the blink of an eye I took my hand from the Aro.  
'Glad you liked what you saw.' I said before leaving.  
But what most amused me was seeing all the guard dressed for Christmas, I had so much fun as the mini-mafia and see Felix saying "HO HO HO Merry Christmas!" was funny too, and that Caius with his scowl in the middle of the party was a show apart.  
And Jake pulling the sled was hilarious, Felix seemed likely to throw up, I was in my corner holding Emmie in my lap while the two of us, a pure time father and son sang softly.  
'Vomit, vomit, vomit!' We only stopped because Esme gave us a look of disapproval.  
I could not stop myself when I thought the lot of turkeys that were being eaten that night.  
'**__**Christmas**__** is unjust, who dies is the turkey and the mass is the cock!' It was a pity it.  
'Emmett!' Esme scolded me.  
'What? You know it's true!' **__**At that moment Rose slapped me.**_


	40. A moment of father and daughter

Chapter 33 ( A moment of father and daughter) a week later. Jane's POV

I hated children, I love the idea of draining Aria when Master Marcus brought.  
However I was surprised when Master Aro said that she was to be the daughter of his brother, but the worst was when Alec and I where taken away from the guard and it was all Aria's!  
We had to take care of her, feed her, ensure she was well and play with the brat!  
Now to make matters worse my brother and I still had to take care of the heirs of Carlisle! I had to talk to my master; I would beg him to allow me back to the guard.  
I was five hours standing in front of the room master Aro, but who came to greet me was mistress Suplicia.  
'What are you doing here Jane?' She asked me as I was about to sign below.  
'I came to ask to go back to the guard; I want to return to the front line, can no more be Aria's baby-sitter.' It was very good to split it out.  
'Jane, Jane, you can not imagine what is going on in my husband's head, you can even beg to Caius, but neither you nor your brother would be replaced back on guard!' God, how I hated that smile on her face .  
'Surely he will retract when I say my motives mistress.' I always respected my masters but I wanted to yell at her.  
'No he won't Jane, Aro is not a fool. If he took out of the front line; it was because you and your brother were in danger, stop being ungrateful!'  
'But mistress ...' I tried to speak but she interrupted.  
'Quiet Jane! I do not want to hear another word on this subject and if you value the feelings of Aro, you'll be a good girl. Your brother took very well to his new task, try to do the same!' This was the first time someone scolded me, I do not know why, but that made me cry.  
'Why are you crying Jane?' I recognized that voice from far away.  
I do not know what got into me, but when I looked back and saw my creator, my master stood by the door I ran up to him and hugged him as I sobbed my grief.  
I do not know how much time has passed, I just know that when I realized what I was doing I become so embarrassed that I left master Aro's waist and ran to my room.

Soon after ~//~//~ Aro's Pov

'I saw what you did Sulpicia, could you not have been more gentle with the girl?' I asked outraged by the attitude of my wife.  
'She had to be put in her place Aro, you saw that she intended to challenge you, or you lost your gift?'  
'The only thing I saw were her plans for me to beg on her knees to stop the punishment.'  
'Where do you think your going Aro?' As if she needed to ask.  
'I'll see how great the damage you've done was!' I roared outraged as I turned to my doubtful mood wife.  
'I did not do any damage, just sent it to obey you.' Suplicia's biggest mistake was to hold me, with only this touch I saw that she had acted out of jealousy.  
I threw her in our bed and ran to the room of my little vampire-witch.  
'Can I come in?' I asked when I knocked on the door of your room.  
'Yes master.'  
When I entered her room, Jane was sitting in her own bed. I could not stop myself; I sat beside her, pull her close to me and hugged her.  
'My dear Jane do not ask me to put you into the guard again, you and Alec are to precious to me, even being older than it appears you're still a child, my child, if you miss the fun, I let you have fun here .'  
I saw that a thousand questions were formed in her mind and what bothered her most, was the fact that I have said that she was my child.  
'I am your creator Jane, whatever you do as I'm concerned, you and Alec are to me what Aria is for Marcus.'  
'Master, you're not my father for me to compare myself to Aria.' She was much smarter than that.  
'And Marcus is not the real father of Aria, and from the six vampires Carlisle sees as his children neither of them is really related to him by blood. Now raise your head and go help your brother to keep an eye on the other children!'  
I got up determined to send Heidi to bring me a snack in the afternoon.  
'Opening the heart Aro?'  
'Your father didn't tell you that it's rude to listen to the conversation of the other Edward?'  
'Carlisle taught me very well, thank you, but you are basically screaming in your minds and it is difficult to block.'  
'What did you want Edward?' I knew he would not let me touch him.  
'In this you are right, I will not. Aro, I can not understand where all this love about Alec out Jane came from.'  
'Nobody knows where love comes from Edward, I love my Suplicia as you love your Bella, and I love Alec and Jane as Carlisle loves you and your brothers and sisters.'  
Edward could not disagree.  
'And I don't disagree, Aro, but if you want to conquer the feelings of the two you have to make yourself cleaner.'  
'Edward, I will not force them to love me.' It was at this point that you wanted to get there?  
'Actually Aro I just wanted to confirm what Carlisle told me. Forgive me from taking you from your afternoon lunch.' I still would take this story to clean one day.  
When I turned to go to Heidi I felt a pair of arms engaging to my waist, judging by the small delicate hands I knew it was not Aria, she barely reached at my thighs.  
'You heard everything didn't you Jane?'  
'Yes master Aro.'  
I rejoiced greatly when I turned and saw a smile forming on her pre-teen face, her thoughts were a mess, she did not know whether to call me Father or Master, if I loved her as a daughter or a woman, if I said that just to get rid Edward or if I was being sincere.  
'Jane dear, you do not need to call me father if you do not feel free to do it, but for all the effects call me Aro, I love you as a child and I assure you I'm being sincere.' I deepened the embrace and for the first time I enjoying this experience oh so good, but although I was still thirsty.  
'Let's go Jane, we have a meeting with some juicy human and just because you have been a good girl, I'll let you have some fun with our food.' Just imagine seeing Jane torturing a human opened my appetite.


	41. werewolves

Chapter 34 (werewolves) That night. Jane's POV

I was really happy when Heidi walked into the throne room with my dinner. Aro let me play with our food which only made the taste even better, I never understood why the Cullen refused to drink the delicious human blood, but I did not care, after all there were left more human to me!  
Aro smiled a lot throughout the meal and when I finished Aria asked to go play in the square just in front of the clock tower to fulfill Aro, I proposed to accompany the children along with Alec and that half-vampire Nahuel.  
Keep an eye on them was easy, the day was cloudy and I could follow Aria closely all day and noticed that Nahuel do not take his eyes of the daughter of Master Marcus.  
'Have you noticed the looks of him to Aria?' Alec asked me in a whisper inaudible to human ears and half-vampire eras too.  
'We need to warn Aro about a possible interest between the two in some years.'  
'I doubt that our masters and mistresses like or approve Nahuel, and speaking of things they would not approve, that attitude of you to draw master Aro for his name is worthy of criticism as well.'  
'I went this morning to Aro's room, to ask him to return me to the guard ...'  
'how can you be so foolish Jane? Frankly my sister, you want to die? Master Aro could have killed you, taking your attitude as a challenge, a front at his decision!' The fury of my brother was scaring.  
'Mistress Suplicia like you lecture me disproving my behavior, I felt so humiliated that I huged Aro before I run to my room.'  
As Alec had done me the favor of turning into a statue I carried on.  
'Aro went to my room, he took me on his lap and hugged me and told me that we are too precious for him to lose us and after a conversation between him and Edward Cullen, Aro told me that he loves us like a father, he knows what Carlisle and feel and that if I do not feel free to call him father, he wanted me at least call him Aro.'  
'He is our master Jane not our father.'  
'You remember our parents or our family Alec?'  
'You know that by time we forget our human life, it's late we need to go back.'  
'Aria, it's time to go back.' I shouted for her to hear me, although knowing that in 3 hours she would be sleeping.  
'Can we stay a little longer, please?' And here she comes winking and making a puppy face.  
'Aria, that trick of you does not work on me.'  
'Please Jane, only five more minutes?'

'No.'

'Did I told you that your dress is beautiful?' Sure, I had to admit, Aria was good and the dress was really beautiful. Aro gave me before he told me that I should take my post as nanny, but I was not foolish to fall in handling it.  
'Mistress Esmé will be very upset if I did not take you home on the combined time and I do not want problems with her!'  
'Do not worry just I called Esmé and told her that the children want to stay here a little longer.' That was not right and to make matters worse I was feeling a strange smell of dog in the air but I thought it was only the dog of Cullen walking around the city.  
'Nahuel, we have orders to ensure Aria and Cullen children, we also have other duties that can not be postponed by the whims of children, it is more advisable to take them to their parents now, in any case I'm sure that mistress Esmé and her daughters can bring the kids here or instruct us to do it.' I was scratching myself with the desire to torture Nahuel, but Aro would be very disappointed with me, so I held it. Luckily Alec managed to keep his head in place.  
'If it is so Alec, I can call right now to Esmé asking her to confirm that she left me in charge of taking care of children.' For that neither I nor my brother expected.  
'If these were the orders then okay, let's Jane I'm stuck.' To say that my brother furious was the same thing as saying that Alice Cullen was the most depressed person.  
'Alec you are feeling this strong smell of dog?' I asked as we ran into a human speed to the castle.  
'Must be the shifter does not need to wor...' When I saw why Alec stopped I froze more than I already was.  
The shifter who lived with Renesmee Cullen was kissing her on one of the towers, which meant the smell must have belonged to another dog and then I remembered having this sense stench when I once with a few more members of the guard accompany master Caius in a werewolf hunt.'  
'**, **, **!' I yelled as Alec and I turned around, ran to the square and saw Nahuel run through us pale as if we had seen the devil himself.  
I don't even care on exposing myself; if Aria or one of the Cullens died I would die too. My vision turned red when I saw William and Aria and hung by their arms and being thrown at source.  
Alec and I roared and that caught the attention of that hell dog and did it run away with its tail between its legs.  
I thanked God when I saw Heidi, Renesmee and Jacob run in our direction.  
'Where did that thing came from Jane?' Heidi asked me as she picked up the twins.  
'I do not know where it came from, but we have to get out of here now!' I answered picking up Aria carefully.  
'That was a werewolf?' Renesmee asked me at the same time she picked up her brother.  
'Yes it was one Renesmee and apparently he was very young.' My brother responded by taking William and Jacob took the small Marissa who begun to cry.  
'What do you mean by that? How can you know that it was a young one?' Jacob asked suspiciously.  
'Do not be silly wolf, you only know by my smell already that I am not human and werewolves are our natural enemies, any one of them would be far from a city of vampires and I'm pretty sure that between them must travel the rumor of the existence of Volterra, just a crazy, suicidal or a very young werewolf would come here.' We were already reaching the entrance so we started to run at full speed.


	42. Explanations in the throne room

Chapter 35 (Explanations in the throne room) 2 minutes after. Will's POV

'I never felt so scared in my life, at least not that I remember, Nahuel told us that Jane and Alec had to go talk to Aria's father and that he Nahuel would stay with us in the square for one more hour.' I took a deep breath before continuing.  
'There was a hooded person around us, the others and I were playing catch-up when from nowhere it began to transform in front of us. Nahuel was gone, I cried for everyone to run back with Thony and put myself between the werewolf and Aria, but it bit us, shook us and then we were thrown at the source, only then I noticed Jane and Alec, the werewolf ran when they growled. .. 'I could not say anything, Aria was in the arms of her father, and I just wanted my friend to stay well.  
'If your child was bitten by that thing why is he not dying like Aria or becoming one werewolf, Carlisle?' Caius asked angry at my father.  
'Cause he's my son, Carlisle and me are vampires, it must have given some protection for William!' My mother said while hugging me.

Soon after ~//~//~ Jane's Pov

Alec, Nahuel, William and I were standing still in front of the four thrones.  
William was the first to tell everything that happened since we went to the square just in front of the clock tower.  
Edward and Carlisle spent an hour examining Aria before giving her a high dose of morphine; only 15 minutes ago she stopped screaming.  
I do not know how I managed to keep quiet when Esmé hugged her son, I was feeling so bad that I wanted someone to hold me, and now that I had taken the courage I needed to call Aro as father.  
But my thought was interrupted when I felt a hand hit my face so hard that I ended up on the floor at the feet of Aro, I was looking at the pain in his eyes, and I could not believe that I had hurt him so much.  
I do not know how long I was staring at Aro, but when I saw Caius raise his hand again I was so overcome by fear that I could not use my gift, so I curled up on the floor and closed my eyes and waited for my well-deserved punishment. 'If you raise a hand against my daughter, brother, you will have the same end as Didyme!'  
'Aro, Jane is in shock, she will not say anything until she recovers.' I wish I could sleep, that it was a nightmare

* * *

A/N: Hi every body, sorry about the delay in posting but I had a problem in the right shoulder so I could not move my arm. I do not know if you've noticed a difference in this chapter and the previous two, is now a great friend of mine WINX FLORA-HELIA is betaning (I do not know if that's how you spell that) my fic in English. Winx So I'd like to publicly thank you for your help, THANK YOU!


	43. The fury of Aro

Chapter 36 ( The fury of Aro ) soon after on the throne room. Aro's Pov

I wanted to dismember Caius, who he think he is to slap Jane, I don't care about all vampires present, when I saw that my baby would be slapped again, I rose from my throne and took Caius' hand.  
I made it clear that no one would touch Jane, not even him; Carlisle examined her before handing her to me.  
It hurt a lot to see how much she tortured herself, she felt guilty for Nahuel having misled her, for William and Aria have been bitten, by the fact that Marcus and his daughter were suffering and thinking that she had disappointed me.  
'Alec, you can now go back to your room and let myself take care of Jane.' The boy nodded his head before retiring.  
'Nahuel, you had no right to use the name of Esmé to satisfy your own whims to spend more time with Aria, if she is intended for you, she will be yours.' By this moment Caius insisted on touching me.  
'Gianna, take Jane to her room and Heidi try to feed Jane, Felix meet the guards, we will hunt the werewolf as soon as dawn.' I stood and made a sign for Suplicia to follow me, I needed to put my head in place.


	44. Hunting

_**Chapter 37 (Hunting) Five-thirty in the morning. Will's POV**_

_**I do not remember having slept, but when I awoke, I knew what I would do.  
I quickly got dressed and ran to the room of Aria.  
'What are you doing here Will?' I was surprised when I saw Jane standing behind the door.  
'I came to help Aria, I'm fine and I think that if she drinks my blood, she will heal and you?'  
Jane was frightening.  
'I just came to check on her before I go hunting.' I usually do not get going in the minds of others but I was curious.  
"Go hunt the damn wolf that humiliated me, because of him, father was disappointed with me and master Caius hit me, I needed to show to everyone, why all vampires feared me!"  
'I can help you Jane.' I would go with her.  
'I do not need help, you stay here.' My goodness how she was stubborn.  
'Jane, you really think you can find and keep quiet a werewolf alone?' I asked smiling, as she did not answer I continued. ' I can control his mind, but I am not fast enought to catch up with it and I do not know how to track, if you take me with you, I can bring our fathers to where we will be, your father and Caius will see it was you who found it and I'll make sure you are safe.'  
'How can you give me security?'  
'Manipulating his mind, I could bring the werewolf here on a leash.' I do not know why Jane looked at me so amazed, the few times I use the gift of Thony to read minds, Aro was thinking I could walk with the Quileute.  
'I thought you could only do that when others were around.'  
'I can use the gift from them when I want, they need not be near me, but depending on the gift that I use, I become very weak'.  
'And if I take you with me and you weaken, what do I do?'  
Good question Jane.  
'Hunt a deer for me, I always get it on a cup, but I can make an exception and drink straight from his neck. Just do not tell in front of my parents later that I did it.  
Can we go now?' I began to pray for her to say yes.**_

_**6 am ~//~//~ a forest near Germany Jane's POV**_

_**I should have gone mad and only now I realized the mistake I made.  
'The smell of the Werewolf is getting stronger, it should be close.' Wonder what was going on in the head of Cullen that he had convinced me to make this madness.  
'The same thing that went through your head Jane, at least our parents already know that we run.' Will added after yawning.  
'How do you know that?' But I soon regretted having asked.  
'I am using the gift of Marie to see the future and I saw my father deciding to follow us.' Will said before yawning again.  
'And if I bite while hunting?' I asked remembering the day that bit him.  
'You're not thirsty so you will not attack me, I've seen it too.' He seemed so sure that I decided to hunt.  
It was the weirdest thing I've ever done in my entire life but does not contain the stench that the animals had.  
'Drink a little, it can not smell like human blood, but it will strengthen.' If I thought the smell was bad at least the taste was not, I liked it a lot.  
'In fact I used the gift of Marie to make you feel good while drinking.' Ok I should have thought about it, but at least I was satisfied by now, but still thirsty.  
'William you are sure you never drink blood straight from a neck before?' I asked and noticed that his white clothes were still clean with no stain.  
'Yes I'm sure, but I saw in your mind as you do for drinking, so I just tried to imitate.' Will was looking very embarrassed when he finished speaking and his face was red, it would have given me mouth water.  
After what William said to be our breakfast we went behind the bag of fleas. I was surprised when I saw it was a female, she was drinking water. I was preparing to attack her when Will stopped me.  
'Jane, we will not be able to take care of it for a long time. I'll bring up my father, your father, Caius and Edward okay?' He asked me as we approach the female.  
When the female saw us she was positioned to attack us, I put Will behind me and wished with all my stopped heart as my father saw me now.  
In the blink of an eye the unfortunate dog was on the ground, it had be long since I felt so powerful and happy, if I could be dancing with happiness would, my mouth was full of poison and felt a huge smile form in my mouth.  
As the dog was busy feeling pain I left Will's hand and began to laugh aloud.  
'Glad you're having fun my dear, Caius feel free to enjoy it too.' When I heard the beautiful voice of Aro I turned and ran into his arms.  
'Sorry to disappoint you dad, but I could not let Jane come alone.' Will said when Carlisle took him in his arms.  
'Thank God, you are well my son.' Carlisle embraced his son with such force that I thought that William seemed to be without air.**_


	45. The joy of Aro

_**Chapter 38 (The joy of Aro) Seven o'clock in the morning. Volterra Aro's Pov**_

_**I felt very frustrated when I went to Jane's room and did not find her and I was devastated when I learned that the son of Carlisle was gone too.  
Just found out where the two were gone when Aria entered the throne room rubbing her eyes, wondering if someone could make breakfast for her. After we all embraced her, she turned to Carlisle.  
'Will was right that his blood heals, I think he and Jane went hunting earlier.'  
'What do you mean by that my child?' Marcus asked Aria as he caressed her hair.  
'I heard Will say that manipulating the mind he could bring a werewolf here on a leash, but I was in pain, hence I felt the taste of blood in my mouth before going to sleep again.'  
A loud and furious roar escaped my lips and when I mentioned chasing Jane, Edward grabbed me and we started discussing mentally.  
"Aro, calm down."  
"How can you ask me to stay calm, if my daughter was hunting a dog that can hurt her!"  
"My brother is also with her and Carlisle is still calm."  
I then saw through in the mind of Edward's the vision that Alice was having, the son of Carlisle took us to where they were while my dear Jane had fun torturing a werewolf.  
'When Alice?' asked tense.  
'In five minutes, Aro.' Alice looked very relieved.  
Five minutes usually spent in a blink of an eye, but for me they took an eternity to pass.  
'Carlisle, Will. will summon you, Aro, Edward and Caius in two minutes, it will be easier for him if you are together.' Alice warned before of leaving a little.  
We four were waiting on our feet, but it was very fast I did not notice when I left Volterra and found myself in a foreign forest, my Jane was laughing a while, from what I noticed being a female werewolf, was feeling her worst pain.  
'Glad you're having fun my dear, Caius feel free to enjoy it too.' I barely finished speaking and Jane turned to me and jumped into my arms.  
I became the world's happiest vampire when I saw how many times Jane thought of me as her father, her jealousy of how Carlisle embraced William only served to feed my own desire to embrace her.  
'I'm very proud of you my daughter, for taking care of the son of Carlisle and find this distraction to Caius, but you're grounded.'  
'Sorry dad, that will not be repeated, how is Aria?' Listen to Jane call me dad was as good as listening Suplicia saying the first that she loved me.  
'She is well, thanks to the blood of William; she has eliminated all the toxins from the werewolf.' Carlisle said calmly as made me a sign to follow him.  
A few minutes later Caius and Edward reached us when we were coming back to Volterra. Edward showed me the results of the brief interview that he had with that miserable thing, she had been bitten two months and was even being warned by the female that had bitten her, she decided to see if could kill one of us and went out of Volterra alive to tell the story.  
'Caius, the female's companion lives in Rome, in a light green building facing St. Peter's Square, third window from right to left, feel free to visit her.' Edward and Carlisle gave me a look of disapproval, Jane began to laugh in my arms and the face of Caius lit up with his smile.**_


	46. Missing Jane

_**Chapter 39 (Missing Jane) One month after Jasper's POV**_

_**Most of us were very happy when we returned home, but since we leave Volterra I noticed that one of my brothers, Will to be more precise was very sad.  
Although I have done everything to encourage him, but I could not and I was not the only one to notice, on the contrary, everyone noticed.  
Esmé could not take her eyes off of him, not even Marie who always make him laugh, encouraged him. My brother looked like a zombie, walking around the house, when our friends returned to their homes Will said goodbye politely before returning to his room.  
Carlisle had told us the day that Jane and Will have been hunting the werewolf, that Will would receive a punishment, but I do not imagine that this would be his punishment.  
'Carlisle, I know you got very worried when Will ran away, I also feared for our son, but for the love of God, that punishment is too much!' Esmé said as she put Will in bed.  
'Esmé, I took the punishment on the eve of our return home, I do not know why he is doing so.' The frustration of Carlisle was huge so I used my gift to relax everyone. 'I hate to say it, but every time I see his future, Will is in this catatonic state, nothing is changing.' I got Alice and put her in my lap.  
'Maybe he he's suffering with a post-traumatic stress? After all, he was attacked by a werewolf and who knows what he has not passed into the hands of Jane, you all know how she is.' Bella said.  
'I saw in Aro's mind everything that happened between Jane and Will during the hunt, love; Jane treated him better than I should expected her to.' Edward said kissing Bella.  
'What do you mean by that, son?' Carlisle asked, puzzled.  
'I did not tell it because I did not think it was necessary, but Jane liked how Will treated her, they hunted two deer together, and Will used the gift of Marie to make it easy to Jane drinking animal blood.' Edward was saying that Jane changed her diet?  
'No Jazz, I'm just saying that she drank animal blood because of some our brother offered, Jane could not say no to him.' Edward said as he caressed the face of Bella.  
'Tell them what you mean Edward, before Esmé has a heart attack!' Rosalie had lost patience, although I believe it was my fault.  
'I don't think anyone will like it.' Edward said with a wry smile.  
Alice's eyes out of focus quickly before she screamed.  
'You're kidding right? It had to be her?' I pulled Alice back into my lap just in time to Edward give the "good" news.  
'Jane is in love with Will, she is jealous of how we treat him, the way we love him.' Edward certainly was right when he said that we would not like.  
Esmé turned into a statue, Rosalie growled, Emmett started laughing like crazy, Alice knew so she just hugged me, Jacob and Renesmee exchanged a repulsive look at the idea, Carlisle rubbed his hands nervously, Bella did not call for anything but the kisses of the husband and I gritted my teeth.  
'I'd like more to imagine Emmett kissing Carlisle on the mouth than to imagine Jane dating MY BROTHER!' Rosalie shouted for all to hear well.  
Just when things could not get worse, the door of the dining room opened, and Will came quietly in, turned the door, yawning closed the door behind him and went to Esmé who took him in her lap.**_

_**~//~//~ Will's Pov**_

_**I tried to sleep a little, but then I awoke and it was still night, so I got up and went looking for mommy, or Jasper. I was going to the kitchen when I heard Rosalie cry from the dining room would rather see daddy kissing Emmett to see Jane da... I did not hear the rest because I yawned; imagine my father kissing Emmett was weird.  
So I entered the dining room closed the door and went yawning to mom, I would ask her to prepare a glass of milk, so I try to sleep but she put me on her lap, hugging me with great force.  
'Mommy ... I can't ... breathe.' I said losing my breath.  
'Sorry my angel, I swear I did not want to hurt you, are you okay?' I do not know why my mommy seemed so worried, but I hugged her to show that I was fine.  
'How long are you listening behind the door, William?' I hated when my daddy spoke to me like that, I was not listening behind the door, and I was just looking for mommy. I didn't not hear anything because of another yawn!  
'No need to be so grumpy Will.' Why could Jasper not remain silent?  
'Jazz, do not make things worse than they already are and Carlisle, Will didn't hear nothing but the cry of the Rose.' I would one day have to find a way to thank Edward for always helping me.  
"You're welcome Will."  
'Daddy ...' I said with another yawn.'... I prefer you kiss my mommy.'**_


	47. Revelations

**_Chapter 41 (Revelations) meanwhile in Volterra Aro's Pov_**

I do not know if I have luck or bad luck, maybe I have both. My luck is based on the fact that Jane now openly calls me father; my bad luck is based on the fact that my daughter has fallen in love.  
If older William Cullen decided to join Jane in here Volterra my joy would be full, but if he took her with him, part of me would go with her.  
'Jane, I talked to Carlisle a few minutes ago by phone, and we both agreed that both you and little William need to meet, you know why you feel connected to the boy, yes? Jane was smart and knew for sure, but I wanted to hear from her.  
'He is my soul mate. Father, am I'm going to have to move over to them?'  
'I do not know my daughter, it is my wish that you stay with me, but I have no doubt that in twenty years I will find you standing next to William Cullen with golden eyes.' Talk about this hurts me a lot, but it was so true.  
'When does he come back to Volterra?' She asked with indifference.  
It made me very curious, think about getting away from Suplicia was excruciating for me, being the son of Carlisle part of her; Jane must have been depressed because of the distance. I decided on the evidence of her feelings.  
'He will not return, until he's old enough to assume the feelings he has about you!' The indifferent look of Jane was immediately replaced by a sad-eyed, full of longing look.  
I repented of my attitude, what kind of father I was? For which reason I would cause pain in my daughter? I decided to tell her what I and Carlisle had decided an hour ago.  
'I will send you to the United States in a week, Alec will assume your responsibilities. Carlisle has contemplated buy human blood for you or one of them will take you to a place where you can hunt, it will be decided when you get there.' This idea disgusted me, but it was necessary.  
'For how long I'll be there?' This was the same question that Carlisle had given me and I have not had a response.  
'How long the two of you need.' I said hugging Jane forcefully.  
On the eve of her trip, I took a ball fit for kings in honor of Jane, I covered her with my most valuable jewels, including a gold crown studded with rubies and a diamond necklace that I had bought just for the occasion, I made it clear to all guests that the party was for one of the princesses Volturi, leaving Aria full of jealousy.  
"This Aro, is the downside to you have children, one day they grow up and go, you and I did it and soon it will be the turn of Jane, but at least we still have each other.'  
'You can not see the future Sulpicia, this may not be the last night of Jane as one of us.' I said about the thought of her without taking my eyes off Jane dancing with Demetri.  
"True, but I still have my female intuition and it tells me that Jane will return to us soon.' The serenity of Supĺicia relaxed me more.  
'How can you let Jane go? She is our best weapon Aro!' Caius was pushing his luck.  
'Joining Jane to the son of Carlisle is the confirmation that our alliance will be random, in addition, we still have a long time before the union of the two will be realized.' Replied giving the matter closed.  
'Are you just missing you tell me that Alec is also crazy about a Cullen.' Caius thought too high.  
'Do not abuse of my patience brother, I know what I'm doing and regardless of where Jane decides to live, she will always have ties here in Volterra! Or do you really believe that if we are attacked Cullen the will be sidelines?' I said before I rose of my throne and take Suplicia to a Waltz.


	48. A busy week

**_Chapter 42 (A busy week) Carlisle's Pov_**

I arrived early to the airport so I sat on a bench in the cafeteria that was in front of the landing area and started reading a magazine about new methods of treating cancer that had been released that week.  
Five minutes later the table which showed that flights had landed indicated that Jane had just landed.  
When I saw her on the landing area, I was up to her and grabbed her suitcase.  
'Welcome to New York. Hope you had a good trip Jane.'  
'You are living here now?' Judging by the black eyes she was thirsty.  
'No, but here is the nearest international airport.' I gestured for her to follow me to the garage.  
'You came alone?'  
'Yes I came alone, see you're thirsty, I have a few bottles in the car, you can drink them on the way home.'  
Jane was really thirsty; she emptied the four bottles of blood that I had filled with donated blood. Finally I felt sorry for her and stopped the car on the shoulder of I-89 at the time of Cilley State Forest.  
'Are you still very thirsty Jane?' I asked worried, as she kept her eyes closed I could not see the color of them.  
'No, I'm still satisfied, thank you for asking.' She said when she finally opened her eyes.  
'We need to decide how we're going to control your thirst, I can buy blood for you or one of us can take you to a place where you can hunt, what do you prefer?' I asked curious to know her answer.  
'I will follow your diet to not disturb.' This response caught me off guard.  
'Okay, but if you feel uncomfortable please do not hesitate to tell me, after all, this visit should not be a torture for you.' Just in case I would leave a few bottles of human blood stored.  
I was hoping that the kids were all asleep when I got home, because I already had ten forty-seven p.m., but they were wide awake.  
'Jane is bad, I was told that she killed many vampires with a smile on her face. It gives me chills.' Emmie always talked more than he should at the wrong times.  
'Jane could have killed many people or only one, but she has protected us and that is what I need to forgive her. And how Jane can be bad if she loves her father? Who loves is not evil.' Will surely had inherited the heart of Esmé and that made me very proud.  
The corner of my eye I could see a beautiful smile on the face of Jane.  
'I agree with Emmie, the Volturi are evil Will!'  
'No Marie, they are not, they like each other and to me someone is only evil if it does not love! '  
'You should not have gone to bed two hours and 29 minutes ago?' I asked looking proud at Esmé and smiled  
'Marie is playing with their humor.' Jasper whispered laughing.  
'So I think you better calm them Jasper, after all human children need to sleep to not get sick.' I said as he took Will on his arms to take him to his room.  
'Good night Jane.' Will said looking over my shoulder.  
'Good night William, sleep tight.' She replied softly.  
It was impossible not to notice the warmth in the voice of Jane when she spoke to my son, the features of her face were smooth, her eyes shine, her body relaxed, who had seen Jane at the clearing angry when Renesmee was six months old, never say that that Jane and this Jane that was standing upright in my room were the same girl.  
'I do not believe that the witch of Volterra is here, Aria must be jumping for joy in Volterra.' Emmie said the room before I hear a thud.  
'Shut up!' Lizzie whispered.  
'Why did you hit me?' He replied in a choked voice.  
'Do not hit him Lizzie, Grandpa does not like to fight reminds? Emmie, she can hear you!' Marie whispered and I wondered if between Marie and Emmie was sprouting some small feeling.  
'Marie is ugly to point to the other, Lizzie stop hitting your brother and Emmie it is not polite to speak ill of others.'  
I felt sorry for Esmé, Jane barely arrived and my beloved wife was already giving reprimands.  
'Sorry Grandma.' The three answered in unison.  
Will slept in my arms on the way to his room, I immediately understood why Esmé always took some time to come back, see my son to sleep was very soothing.


	49. First day in the USA

**_Chapter 43 (First day in the USA) Jane's Pov_**

**_As soon as we arrived, I heard the small Cullen talking about me while Carlisle was parking in the garage.  
'Jane is bad, I was told that she killed many vampires with a smile on her face. It gives me chills.' I was wondering who would have told this to the kid, whoever he was afraid of me!  
'Jane could have killed many people or only one, but she had protected us, this is what I need to forgive her. And how Jane can be bad if she loves her father? Who loves is not evil.' Listen to the voice of this little human who hunted a crazy female werewolf filled me with joy, and hear him say that I was not poor touched me, how someone so small could say something so profound and remarkable?  
'I agree with Emmie, the Volturi are evil Will!' I was standing still in the car when I heard that mini seer speak, ill of my father's clan. Who she thought she was to speak about us this way?  
When I noticed I had left the car and Carlisle was walking to a door and motioned me to follow him.  
'No Marie, they are not, they like each other and to me someone is only evil if it does not love!' I doubted he could defend the Cullen family honor as William defended the honor of the Volturi clan, but I most certainly would do everything I could to defend the name of Carlisle to show my gratitude for this noble and innocent attitude.  
When I looked around I noticed that Carlisle and Esmé who were smiling and proud, the others were unbelievers.  
William was already in pajamas and kept rubbing his eyes and yawning while Carlisle went to the couch where he was almost asleep.  
Will spite of fatigue had a smile on his face and as Carlisle led him to his room, Will looked over the shoulder of his father.  
'Good night Jane.' He said before closing his eyes.  
'Good night William, sleep tight.' I replied at the same time that I wished he had listened to me.  
I did not care about anything I just leaned against a wall and was stopped for the night, at about one o'clock in the morning my thirst began tightening me. I asked permission to Carlisle and soon after Alice, Emmett and I went hunting, I drained a bear and two deer, the taste was not the best but at least the burning has decreased considerably.  
'And then, like the bear? They are my favorites.'  
'They are certainly more appetizing than the deer, but when your brother and I hunted during the hunt for that bag of fleas, the deer tasted much better, it seemed until I was drinking the sweetest human blood there, it was like if those three deer were born just to indulge, a nectar of the gods so to speak.' Just by remember I was thirsty.  
'This is very strange, we all hunt in that area and no animal had a flavor that is compared to human blood, that's impossible.' Alice said as I picked up a black wolf.  
'When my thirst was still, the three of us went home.'  
We were in front of the house when I noticed a small circle of pink tulips below the window of the room.  
'You like them Jane?' Esmé asked smiling.  
'I never called for them, very often I think of roses, but these tulips are the most beautiful I've ever seen. It was you who planted them?' I asked as she looked back to the flowers.  
I noticed they had a peculiar brightness and formed a perfect circle, had not a petal out of place, and its smell was also very different from the smell of the other tulips I knew, the smell of them was a mixture of sandalwood, cloves and lavender and the perfume relaxed me very quickly.  
'No this is the mini garden of Will, the bulbs were already old and I would throw them in the trash when he picked them up and planted there, when they flourished for the first time we all were impressed. Will watered them every day in the evening, it is his hobby.' Esmé said smiling as I crouched to see them more closely.  
On entering the house, I was invited to sit on a couch that was facing the TV.  
At 6:30 am Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Renesmee and Jacob went to school while Esmé was shopping.  
At 7:00 am Will and the others began to wake up and I helped Carlisle bathing the two girls.  
'With whom did you learn to bathe children Jane?' Carlisle asked me curious as I took the blonde out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel.  
'Gianna has a course for nurse and taught me before being transformed, so that's why Gianna rarely approaches Aria.' I replied remembering how unpleasant it was to change the dirty diapers of Aria.  
As soon as I finished dressing and arrange the hair of Lizzie and Marie I took them to the room where Carlisle was examining Will, who was quiet all the time and when his father asked him to do something, Will did it without a question.  
Carlisle was taking the pressure when I noticed that William made a grimace of pain.  
'If you do not like, why do not you ask your father to stop examining you Will?'  
'Cause I've got used to it and so it is easier to my father see when I'm getting sick.' Getting sick?  
'Carlisle they get sick?' I asked in despair when I thought of the possibility of losing Will to some childhood diseases.  
'Until today William was the only one to get sick.' Carlisle should have seen the panic on my face because he quickly added. 'I even give all the vaccines in William, and he only had flu 8 times, you can now go play son.'  
Once Carlisle finished speaking, I ran until I reached Will and got him in my best bear hug.  
'Before you wake up I went hunting, but it wasn't like when we both hunt, I missed you hooked on my back and our conversation, when I came back I saw your tulips, never seen them bloom in early January.'  
'If Mommy and Daddy leave, the next time I go hunting with you Jane, and glad you like my garden, daddy can I give a tulip to Jane?'  
'Of course you can son; I call Mommy and ask her to buy a vase.'  
After taking the breakfast Will met me in the garden. I spent the entire morning in the garden playing with the children, around noon, Esmé called them for lunch and then almost everyone was watching cartoons.  
I went to the room that Esmé had prepared for me and lay in bed, a few minutes later the door opened and Will came to sit beside me.  
'I do not like to see you sad Jane, sorry they were told that you're bad!' He was so small, but despite the young age had a maturity.  
'Is not this I'm worrying Will. By the way, I did not have time to thank you for defending me and defend the honor of my father's clan, against your nephews.'  
'It was nothing. But then what is worrying you?' I noticed that in a very childish attitude Will was sucking his thumb.  
'I wanted to know why only you get sick. Why when we hunt, I liked so much drinking animal blood and Thursday I don't liked it so much. And why you seem sometimes to be so mature?'  
'I become sick because I was the first, when you assemble a puzzle the first time in your life, it is difficult to assemble it, but if you set up a second you will already know how to put the pieces together, I'm more human than others, Thony's what it seems to be the more vampire of all of us, but he's still human. What was the other question?' He asked smiling.  
'Why when we hunt, I liked so much drinking animal blood and Thursday I don't'  
'Because I used the gift of Marie for you to feel good about drinking the blood of that tree deer. Next?'  
'Why do you seem sometimes to be so mature?'  
'That I don't know too.'  
'At least you are the strongest don't you Will?' I asked as Will shuddered.  
'Are you afraid of me?' I asked running to the other side of the room.  
'No, I'm cold.' I took the blanket that was on the bed and wrapped him like Alec did when he wanted to hold Aria in her bed, for her to sleep immediately, which made Will laugh a lot and I started to laugh together.  
And so, between conversations and much laughter I spent my first day with the Cullens and Will._**


	50. The second day with Cullen

**_Chapter 44 (The second day with Cullen) On the following morning. Emmett's POV_**

What else can you do on a beautiful Saturday afternoon than to have fun?  
Jasper was telling the mini-mafia a history of civil war, boring in other words, when I had the idea of playing Indian with children.  
Edward, Alice, Marie and Tony began to laugh, but this did not break my animation.  
'I suppose you two are accepting my invitation right?' Have deferred too serious for the mini-seer and the mini-Ed.  
'Yes!' The two said to me, and Marie began to jump on the couch happily.  
'Marissa Cullen, stop to be jumping on the couch.' Esmé scolded from the corner of the room where the new computer of her was.  
'Sorry Grandma.' Marie responded by jumping to the ground before she start running in circles around the couch.  
'Well gang what you tell me to go play Indian in the garden? Away from the flowers of Esmé of course.' I had to add when Esmé gave me a menacing look. I noticed five smiles coming toward me, a part of the plan resolved. Moment of part two, convince Jasper to enter the game.  
'Daddy come play with us, please?' I would definitely make a point of making a copy of the latest wedding dress from Alice to Marie.  
'Daughter you know you should not fiddle with my mood like that, I'll play with you, but if you do it again I'll ban to shop for a month.' Poor little niece, if he did that I would go shopping for her. Part two resolved, time for the third and last part of my foolproof plan, Jake and Nessie.  
'Nessie you agree to be the Mohawk princess?' I crossed my fingers and hoped she would agree.  
'Only if Jake is also a Mohawk Indian.' She replied, laughing.  
'Nessie I'm a Quileute, not a Mohawk.' Jake knew it was more fun than that.  
'What good would you pretend to be something that you already are? I do not see free to dress as a vampire on Halloween when I ask trick or treat.' But I must confess that my fantasy Volturi earned 5 kg of candy last year.  
'Just because Nessie asked I will play.' I never felt so happy in my life, taking last night when Rose cuffed me naked in our bed, but was interrupted by a tug on my pants.  
'Uncle why you naked?' Damn it, Edward growled and Bella turned a statue, why did Tony have to read minds like Ed?  
'Because the air conditioning broke.' I responded with a master output.  
'Alright mini-mafia history is as follows:  
In our game, Princess Nessie asked the Indian Jacob get a bear for her and he stole the Bear Emmett from the Texan army.  
Commander Jasper decided to rescue the bear and sent his army behind Jake. Each of you will win a chocolate bear if you can catch the runaway Jake and tie it in a tree. Nessie you'll ride on Jake. I'll stay here as a judge.' All were rubbing their little hands, but Will raised his hand.  
'Question soon Will.' I wondered what he would ask me.  
'I can not play; I'm not as fast as they to chase Jake.' Will said discouraged heading toward the balcony door of the room.  
'If you want to Will, I carry you as I did there in Volterra.' Jane appeared from goodness knows where and it scared me.  
'Em, can she play too?' I really wanted to deny, but Carlisle gave me a sign from the window of his office.  
'Yes she can.' I said defeated and the game began.  
How Tony was very small, Bella uploaded him on her shoulders during the game.  
Everyone laughed when Jake jumped in a pool of mud and smeared it across the east wall of the house; I am able to swear that I heard Esmé saying she would make me clean it up with Jake and Jazz... But I did not care much, when my big boy got to take Jake all the mini-mafia exploded into laughs, and Will tied a sedated Jake, thanks for Jazz, on a pine tree after Jane has taught him how to make a good knot.  
After delivering the bears chocolate Esmé told them all go take a shower before dinner.  
It had just started to rain when we all heard a scream that made me freeze.  
'SOMEBODY MAY UNTIE ME FROM THIS CRAP OF TREE?' Everyone looked at me amazed; I forgot that Jake was tied up in a pine.  
After I released him, I had to run for an hour then as the dog chased me.  
He only stopped when Esmé told me to apologize while Jazz and Ed where holding him, then Nessie called him to take a bath with her and I was dying to tell her to use anti-flea shampoo, but Edward gave me a killer look decent the Volturi.  
'Do not forget to use anti-flea shampoo Jake! "Man, I never felt so proud of my son in my life! If I could I would cry with emotion, but instead just added before running away with Emmie to his room.  
'But dry well the dog after it!'


	51. Third day in the House of Cullen

**_Chapter 45 (Third day in the House of Cullen) Alice's POV_**

I do not believe it when I had those two visions on that WONDERFUL and BEAUTIFUL Sunday morning. I put all the planning of the new closet of Rose and ran to call Bella, Rose and Esmé who were in the room playing poker.  
'You'll never guess what vision I had!' I could not sit still and this drew the attention of our entire family to me!  
But Ed, Marie and Tony already knew.  
'The three of you already know, so you can not answer.' Esmé looked at me curiously, Rose took the opportunity to steal the match by taking a look in the cards of Bella and Bella looked at me in a way that made me tell all.  
'I saw someone definitely changing diet!' I yelled giving little hops of joy as everyone looked to the garden where Will and Jane were distracted bottling one of his tulips.  
'This is wonderful Alice; she made this decision alone or had help?' Esmé was beaming, but who would not.  
'Jane? With golden eyes like us? You must be joking Alice.' I knew that Rose would say that.  
'No joke, Rosalie, I'm serious, but let me go at the point, I'm thinking of going shopping, Marie has confirmed, Esmé you are also invited and Bella I know that you and Ed have nothing scheduled so you come with me! Renesmee if you run away I buy flea for Jake!' Nothing would hinder my plans today!  
At that moment Jane and Will came in with a vase of tulips on hand. Jane was smiling as he told her how to take care of the flower, both stopped when they notice that they were being observed.  
'Jane, Alice will invite you for an afternoon at the Shopping Center.' Will said, laughing as he picked up the bowl of her hands and headed towards the stairs.  
'If you go along Will, I will.' Just as I had seen.  
'Alice will not leave me alone if I say no, I will put the tulip in my room and come back soon.'

~//~//~ Carlisle's Pov

I thought that Jane might one day decide to change her diet, but don't thought it would be so soon, I told by e-mail to Aro that Jane decided to hunt animals like us, to not cause problems during her stay, I never felt Aro so super-protective, but after he publicly assume that he saw her as his daughter, I could not expect less of it.  
'Jane, before you leave, I could have a word with you?' She nodded her head and followed me to my office.  
'What do you want of me Carlisle?' It was interesting how aggressive she was away from my son.  
'Alice said that you took a major decision about your diet, but I need to hear it from you, Aro and I have exchanged e-mails every day and I think he deserves to know about your decisions, don't you agree?'  
'Since the day I hunt deer in that forest in Germany, the human blood will not longer have the same taste for me. My father forbade me to go out of Volterra, but I disobey him when the burning in my throat was unbearable. 'For this news I did not expect.  
'Are you sure that the human blood is not satisfying you anymore?' I asked amazed.  
'After I bit William, I began to notice that the human blood will not quench my thirst more as always, but I thought it was a passenger effect. That morning in the forest I felt sick when I saw your son drinking the blood of that smelly animals and felt even more disgusted when he asked me to drink a little too.' I was dumbfounded by what she was revealing.  
'Since I woke up as a newly created, I have always fed on human blood, but none of them compare with the blood of that three deer, until the deer, bear and wolf who I drained two days ago were tastier than the humans my father, my mother my brother in Volterra and I have drained ' As soon as Jane looked at me, she saw how amazed I was.  
'Your mother?'  
'Mistress Suplicia if you prefer that I refer to her this way while I stay are here.' I did not know that Suplicia had taken Jane and Alec as her children.  
'I thought Suplicia was jealous of you and your brother, by the closeness you have with Aro. Feel free to refer to them as your parents in my home.'  
'Thank you for your permission, the jealousy of my mother was due to some misunderstandings that have been clarified.' I could not help and smile at Jane.  
I always saw little Jane as a extremely dangerous, cruel and insensitive vampire, but now talking to her, I noticed that in front of me was just a educated and sincere girl that loved her parents and brother.  
'Thank you for opening up to me Jane, now go get ready to go shopping.' Jane stood up and surprisingly hugged me and ran.  
'You know Carlisle Cullen that your son had to use his gift to hold Alice from invade this office?' As I opened my arms my lovely wife jumped on my lap and kissed me on the mouth, I could not resist and so I spent my tongue on her lips, she opened it for me by making our tongues dance in perfect harmony.  
'Esmé Anne Cullen if you continue to tease me like that, I will not let you go out with our daughters, granddaughters and Jane.' The way Esmé was moving in my lap make me crazy.  
In a heartbeat my shirt was replaced by the hands of Esmé that caressed my chest up and down, which made my pants get too tight for my taste.  
'I think that Alice is going to survive don't she?' She said before starting to walk kisses full of lust from my mouth to my neck, right where I had been bitten, I was about to rip her skirt with her panties when I remembered that Emmett could have been hidden here somewhere.  
I held Esmé firmly against my body and was about to take her to our room when Alice appeared at the door of the office making her cute crying face. I wanted to roar at her, but I stopped myself when I saw Marie in her arms.  
'Grandpa why are you shirtless?' Marie asked me curious.  
'Grandpa dropped ink on his shirt so I'm going to get a clean one for him.' Esmé said before running away followed by Alice and Marie.

~//~//~ Jane's Pov

As soon as I got out of my room and went downstairs Alice, Bella, Esmé, Lizzie, Marie, Renesmee, Rosalie and Will were ready but I noticed that Alice did not take his eyes of Esmé who was with her heart pounding.  
I found it very strange, I was just wondering what was happening when I felt a tug on my skirt. As I looked down I saw who it was, Lizzie.  
'May I help you?' I decided to ask as I lowered to look at her.  
After looking at me for 1 full minute she decided to speak.  
'You have money? If you want grandma can lend you.' I really did not think she would ask me that.  
I opened my purse and showed her my gold credit card. Lizzie immediately took it and was turning it, staring at the reflection and laughing.  
'How did you get one of these?' I swear I did not understand the question of Rosalie, so I shrugged and answered.  
'Where do you think came the fortune of my father? We maintain businesses throughout the world, buy and sell property, make bank transactions of high value and invest in the stock markets to increase our wealth. Uncle Marcus created generous savings to Aria. Uncle Caius prefer please aunt Athenadora, as my father likes jewelry, the coffers of Volterra are crammed with jewelry and works of art such as paintings, sculptures and original scores of music of the great masters. Alec, my mother and I have our own bank accounts around the world. The cards are from my father, when we want to buy something, we ask for him to leave us to go shopping. Why? How do you think we got our fortune? With the mafia?' At this point I was laughing of the face of Rosalie.

~//~//~ Bella's Pov

after Jane had confess where her money came from, I told where we got ours.  
'All our wealth is due initially to the work of Carlisle and then Alice began to give a hand or should I say a vision of how best to invest without having all losses.' I finished talking and we were all laughing.  
Only then I noticed that Jane was laughing with us.  
'My father is already a long time here, he learned to notice the signs that market gives when it's about to change, but having a psychic in the family certainly should make things much easier.'  
As we entered the car I noticed that Jane went straight to the back seat of the Mercedes of Carlisle.  
'You do not sit in the front seat Jane?' I asked as she gently placed the feel in Tony and then Will, before sitting on the bench between them and also put the feel.  
'When I have to use a car to get around, I will always in the back with Alec while Felix drive and Demetri accompanies him in the passenger seat, my father always gave me a sign for me to run to the car before Alec.' Jane was very excited treating me so well, after our confrontation in the clearing I thought she would try to bite my head off at the first opportunity.  
'Why does Aro do this dear?' Esmé asked trying to be nice.  
'Because Felix is huge, when he gets in, he pushes the seat back, who is in the back seat behind him is crushed.' Imagine Jane overwhelmed by Gross-hills that made me laugh and apparently Tony and Will were aware of the conversation, because they started laughing too.

In the parking lot ~//~//~ Alice's POV

I hardly believed I had so many victims, I mean, models in my hands! Today I was going to overcome, obvious that Bella, Esmé, Jane, Lizzie, Nessie and Rose looked at me in a very suspicious way, but I don't care, I was dreaming, taking the most exciting vision of my life, I would buy many clothes, handbags , jewelry, perfumes, makeup for the little girls, new games for the little boys, two dozen Blue-ray, 30 CDs, four books of molecular medicine to Carlisle, the new version of the game WAR for Jazz, refill for Emm's Paintball weapons of mass and many shoes, there where a blue high heels, thin metallic that would be divine in Bella!  
'She will need a necklace too mommy.'  
'And you know what necklace and jewelry where to buy it, do not you Marie?' I asked excitedly.  
'Yes, I know. Grandma you come with me we have a lot of dresses to buy!' Marie really had my taste.  
At 20:00 pm, we all find ourselves in the food court, Will was carrying a package in his hands and not let anyone see what it was, but I had a way to find out what it was.  
'Will what would you do with this package out there in your hand?' I immediately had the vision that I wanted, I know that it was too low to do that but I was very curious.  
'Do not tell anyone, ok Alice?' It was so cute to see what fate he would give for that gem, it really excites me, and after all he was still very small.

~//~//~ Bella's Pov

'Renesmee will eat all this?' Jane's question made me look toward Rose, who was carrying a tray with three kings size Big Mac's, seven, three were great and the other four were small, two salads, four snacks for children, six apple pies and a Chocolate Sundae and Vanilla Sundae with caramel topping.  
'Obviously Renesmee will not eat all this, four of the six pies, the four small drinks and the four snacks for children are for the babies. A Big Mac, a salad and the Vanilla Sundae are for Nessie.' Rose said while handing everything for our table before she sit down.  
'And the rest goes to waste, right?' Jane was very scared when I looked at her and only then I noticed that she was not wearing any contact lenses.  
'Wrong the rest is mine.' Rose replied while biting her lunch.  
Alice was pulling on her purse, looking for those damn contact lenses or sunglasses when a group of 8 boys and 5 girls stood next to Jane.  
'Dude, your bloody red contact lenses are cool, where you bought them?' A girl that should not have more than 14 years, dressed all in black, wearing a lipstick the same color, with a pentagram formed by the body of a silver dragon around her neck, holding in her hand a book entitled "The Host" and using a T-shirt emblazoned with a large cover of the CD Mother Earth of the band Within Temptation asked.  
'My father owns a perspective in Italy and so he gave these lenses when it was launched this month, as a give for being great at school, before I have to spend the holidays here at my aunt Esmé.' I do not know where Jane took this excuse but it seemed to convince the girl, who started to go toward a cafeteria.  
But not everything is perfect.  
'And you delight, not afraid of getting fat eating all this stuff?' A boy of the same group that was behind them shamelessly asked Rose.  
'Look at me boy; you honestly think I would eat it all, risking myself getting huge if I had not enough money to pay a plastic then? My husband is rich and my father is a doctor.' Rose made sure to get the coca-cola with her left hand to display the wedding ring on her finger.  
The boy ran toward the friends pretending that nothing had happened.  
'Answer me one thing who is the evil Volturi here, Rosalie? Because, I do not know!' Jane's comment drew laughter from all of us.  
After eating we went home, but not before asking Emmett to come with his Jeep to help us carry the shopping home, as the boy who wooed Rose was still following us when Emmett came, she jumped into his arms kissing of the way that made Esmé scold them.  
And so was the third day with Jane in our family. Fun.


	52. The fourth day with the Cullens

**_Chapter 46 (The fourth day with the Cullens) Jane's Pov_**

'Carlisle and Esmé have treated me with great affection, father! Bella, Jacob, Rosalie and Renesmee, still suspect of my intentions here but treat me well, Edward asked me to forgive him if he is being very over-protective, he said he trusts me, but says that as children are very fragile, he fears that I accidentally hurt one of them, Alice fully trusts me and Jasper trust her! Alice, Bella, Esmé, Elizabeth, Marissa, Renesmee, Rosalie, Will and I made many purchases today, it was great fun, you have to imagine how Rosalie ate, I never felt so sick, you should see.' I was so excited!  
'I'll see Jane, so you go back to Volterra! But before you continue, I need you to explain the e-mail that Carlisle sent me. What's this about you change your diet Jane?' I noticed the pain in the voice of my father and it was very painful to me know that he was sad.  
'Jane, don't care to this decrepit old man, he's just really missing you, and you had fun shopping? Did you buy me some thing? Alec's longing for you too.' Since we became a complete family, my mother has spoiled me very much and Alec too.  
'Yes mother I bought, but you will only know when I return home, how is Aria, Alec, my uncles and Aunt Athenadora?'  
'Aria is better every day, like all others, now answer my question young lady!' Never seen my father this anxious.  
'Father I can not explain why I decided to change my diet for sure, I'm sorry.' I wanted to cry because I could not give him the answer he asked me.  
'Calm down Jane we'll solve this soon, you'll see. Apart from buying what you've done more interesting? 'My father was great changing the subject.  
'I won a beautiful tulip, played with the children and even helped William to tie the shape-shifter in a pine tree ...' I said laughing while listening to Cullen laugh in the living room and Jacob grumble.  
'Jane I expected you to behave better than that, tying the young wolf in a pine is an attitude worthy of reproach.' I should know that Dad would scold me before I finish, he was always worried when he could not read the mind of the person he was talking at.  
'Forget what Aro said, I'm glad that you have not lost the habit, and you kicked the dog?' I heard many laughs before my father speak again.  
'Brother, if you do not shut up I tear your tongue'.  
'Father, it was part of a joke, I swear and tell to Uncle Caius I'm being a "god girl".'  
'We will see that when your flight landed! I'll meet you in person at the airport! But you need not worry about it, I have a surprise for you my dear.'  
'I miss you a father.' Spending time here was making me very emotional.  
I turned off my cell phone, changed clothes and went to the living room. 

**_Will went to bed every day at eight at night and Esmé came back to her room an hour later. Once the bar was clean I went to William's room just to be near him, to ensure that the night was quiet.  
I picked up the habit of sitting on his bed, Will always rolled on the bed sucking his thumb and babbling, sometimes I wrapped him in a second blanket and stayed with him in my lap until morning, but tonight he was not well.  
When we returned to the Cullen house the nine-thirty in the evening, Will said he was a sore throat, and two hours after the fever began.  
For the Cullen it was normal to see Will with the flu, but for me it was torture, his fever was nearly forty degrees, but even while wrapped in three blankets and even in the lap of Jacob, Will was feeling still cold and very lightheaded.  
'Carlisle, the fever is not lowing.' Esmé had a distressed voice as she talked on the phone and the temperature rating of Will.  
When I saw that Bella was going to get a new pajamas for William I noticed that they would take him to the hospital, and that meant I could not see him before returning to Volterra, quickly I ran into the garden and to take just one small piece from willow bark that made shade for tulips.  
It did not take me much to reduce it to dust shell, I ran to the kitchen, measure a tablespoon of powdered willow bark, warmed a little water added the powder and sweetened with a little honey that Jacob put on the waffles in the morning. Esmé was getting up to go to the garage when I reached her.  
'Esmé wait, please try to give this tea for him.' I was so nervous I had to control myself not to reduce the dust cup.  
'What is this Jane?' Edward looked at me with suspicion.  
'Willow Tea, if the fever it is not a malarial fever it will begin to cease immediately. Edward, please trust me, I would never poison Will, and you know it!' Edward could read my mind; he had to see that my intention was good.  
Before Edward could say something Esmé took the cup from my hand and slowly made Will drink it all. When he finished Will fell asleep, and I was quiet when at two in the morning, his body seemed to relax the mother's arms.  
I retired to my room and started flipping through my old green book. I was so distracted that I was surprised when I heard someone knocking on the door.  
'Jane, Carlisle wants to see you in the dining room.' Jacob told me and that scared I even more.  
Downstairs, I took a deep breath and entered the dining room to see what Carlisle wanted from me. To my surprise all the Cullen were taking away except the four smallest children who were there, sitting around a table.  
I seemed to be going for my trial and it made me feel even worse than I already was.  
'Why are you so tense Jane?' Jasper's question caught me completely off guard, before I start to feel a strange calm come over me.  
'It does not matter.' I said in my cold tone and that Renesmee and Jacob did tremble.  
'Jane, feel free to sit in some chairs.' I do not know if it was an order or a request but decided to pull one of the chairs in a corner of the dining room and wait quietly for someone spoke to me.  
But suddenly Esmé took me up to make me sit next to her along the table as the others.  
'First, I want to thank you Jane, you have prepared for the tea that lowered the fever of William.' Carlisle seemed really sincere and his smile proved it. 'Second, I wanted to ask how you knew how to lower his fever?'  
I did not expect he would ask me that question in particular and it just made me tense again, after all, why a vampire as I would need the reason would to research healing methods if I was not sick and that made me want to go running back to Volterra, but the idea really hurt a lot.  
'I prefer not to answer Carlisle.' It was the only thing I can say.  
'Carlisle is not going to burn in the fire Jane!' Edward said laughing.  
Suddenly I found myself growling at Edward, he had no right to know that.  
'You're going to blow the fire Edward if you tell it to anyone!' I cried before feeling Emmett hold me at my neck.  
I cursed the fact I no longer feeding with human blood, maybe I could let go and run all this misery, my father would receive him with open arms and a kiss as he always did. Here was not my place.  
'Emmett, drop her. Now!' I heard the voice of Esmé before he let go and I fall to the floor sobbing and feel a pair of arms embracing me.  
One thing I was sure at that time. Here I could not stay.  
I quickly disengaged from the arms of Esmé and run away from the house.  
The day would be sunny and I had to get away as much as I could, I could not check into a hotel and not by plane or cruise back to Volterra, I'd have to run home on my way I would have to go through the U.S. to Canada, would have to get into a ship to reach Greenland, I have to eat well, from there take another ship to Iceland, to drain some more human until I stick me on a ship that was to the United Kingdom, swim to France and cross it to finally get to Italy.  
I would never leave Volterra again. Luckily I was already getting close to the border with Canada when the sun forced me to hide in an abandoned building._**


	53. Hi my Dear one's!

Hi guys,  
Look here I am again. I just came to inform you that tomorrow I'll post the last chapter of the year.  
But I'm back after the New Year.

Kisses my love!

Ps: my fic does not end tomorrow! Only takes some vacation!


	54. Returning from the Cullen

**_Chapter 47 (Returning from the Cullen) Also on Monday around noon Jane's Pov _**

**_  
That day I tried to focus on how to return to Volterra, but I could not. I could only wonder if Will was okay. If his fever returned and especially did he felt my fault as I missed him? Something told me that yes that Will was sad that I have gone while he slept.  
But at the same time I wanted to go home as I wanted to go back to Volterra and I wanted Will and I wanted my family._**

~//~//~ Eleven-thirty in the morning Carlisle's Pov

'For God's sake Alice tell me what you know were Jane is exactly.' I was verging on despair.  
'I just know she is near the border with Canada, but Jane is very indecisive she wants to come back to see if Will is well and at the same time she wants to go back to Volterra.' I knew too much of Alice, I also knew that only two people could know exactly where Jane was, but I would not ask William or Marissa to do that, especially Will who was still weak from last night fever.  
'Daddy I can help.' Will. came staggering up to where I was in my armchair.  
'Son, you should be sleeping.' When William sat on my lap I noticed that his temperature was higher than it should be.  
'Esmé, bring me my bag fast.' As she handed me the bag I caught dipyrone and taught the right amount for a child with the weight of Will and made him take.  
'Love, Marie and Tony can not help?' I could feel the concern of Esmé.  
'Unfortunately Tony is still very small and certainly his gift is still not strong enough to carry any of us to Jane. But I'm not sure if William is strong enough to do that.' And my real reason, not to involve my son to not worse his influenza.  
'I assure you that Will is going to be fine.' Alice said excitedly.  
I sighed as I looked at the little miracle in my arms; I certainly never imagined that two creatures so powerful and strong like me and Esmé would be born one as fragile creature as Will.  
'Grandpa' Marie said as she climbed into my lap and hugged me. 'It will be better to have Uncle Ed to bring her here, grandma always tells Lizzie to go apologize to Emmie.' It was impossible not to love these children.  
Edward rolled his eyes before taking the bag with clothes for him and Jane that Bella gave him and motioned for Will.  
In a heartbeat Edward was gone, I prayed that everything would work before noticing that Will had fallen asleep and that meant only one thing he needed Esmé now.

**_One afternoon ~//~//~ Jane's Pov_**

One moment I was thinking of Will and the next moment, Edward hugged me while apologized for what happened in the dining room at home.  
'I'm sorry Jane, please come with me to the home of Carlisle, he and Esmé are very concerned about you and William is missing you so much.' I managed to keep my indifference until Edward spoke this last name.  
'His fever is gone? How is he?'  
'Before he brought me here, Will had to take a second dose of dipyrone.' By tone of the voice of Edward, it was clear that Will was not as good as I wanted.  
'We go back at the sunset, but we still have to wait.' I realized I did not bother to hide my discouragement. Edward could read my mind.  
'If you wear these clothes, we can go home early. I go to the next level; let me know when you're ready.'  
In the backpack he had handed me a pair of pants jeans and a jeans jacket, a pair of thin black gloves, leather boots and a cowboy hat when I finished getting dressed I called Edward who was dressed almost like me, he let me into a taxi and gave an address to the taxi driver before he turned to me and start chatting in Italian to me.  
'We have a house here near there I can get one of Carlisle's old Mercedes and we go home.' The house that I saw was much smaller than I imagined.  
'You all lived in this tiny thing?' My comment did Edward burst into laughter.  
'When we live here Alice and Jasper were not part of our family and Rose and Em lived in the house located 5 km south of here to have more privacy and do not drive me crazy.' It made me think about how long they did not come here.  
'It is fifteen years since I've been here, but the cars are in good condition, Rosalie personally accompanies the truck stork who brings our old cars to the garage of her mansion.'  
'And what Mercedes will get?' I asked to see twenty of them lined up.  
My question was answered when Edward came to the side of the single navy blue Mercedes.  
I sat in the back seat pulled the belt as I did by habit.  
Three hours after Edward's phone rang, of course I heard all that he spoke with Carlisle, but only one part caught my attention.  
'Aro just send me an e-mail, he is sending Suplicia so that she supports Jane when she had to go back to Volterra after tomorrow.' I must be hearing wrong.  
'Tell me that this is a joke Carlisle, Aro never send Suplicia. The only time I knew that she was left to Volterra was to accompany him to the meadow in Forks!' This was not true, my mother made several trips to Rome and Paris during the year with Aunt Athenadora, of course some members of the guard came along.  
'Aro does not want Jane to suffer when she gets back, he thinks Suplicia can give the support that Jane will need.' I could swear that Demetri, Felix and Gianna would come together.  
'Anyone else?' Edward asked after hearing my thoughts.  
'Aro said she will be accompanied by Demetri, Felix and Gianna. But all will stay near the airport not to bother us.' My father must be very worried about me to send my mother.  
I was silent for the rest of the path. I just started to get worried when we arrived in the city where the Cullens lived, were already six o'clock when we arrived.  
Esmé was the first to embrace me, I felt so ashamed that I began to sob. At that moment I felt a warm hand on my cheek.  
'Do not cry Jane, you're home now.' Listen to the voice of Will, even weak almost killed me.  
I got him in my arms and stroked his back as he fell asleep sucking his thumb with his head resting on my right shoulder and his right hand on the scar where my father bit me.  
And so I lost the opportunity to stay all day with my little Will, my little sleepy.  



	55. The arrival of Suplicia

**_Chapter 48 (The arrival of Suplicia ) the night of the 4th to the 5th day at the Cullen's place. Jane's Pov_**

when we got home Carlisle explained that besides my mother would pick me up, she in the name of my father will try to solve a problem that was occurring with Aria.  
Since I came here, I always sat on a sofa that sat two seats side by side with TV and balcony, from various places of the house, this sofa was one of my favorite sites, excluding my room and Will's room. Since I returned home, I did not let him go, not even the three times I had to make tea of willow for him.  
I knew my father would not allow me to stay with the Cullens now and I do not know when I would come back here, so I decided to teach Esmé some teas that I knew would make the life and health of Will more easily .  
'Esmé could you hold Will a little? I need to get something in my room.' I almost slapped myself for saying my room out loud, I always said to my room as "the guest" room, but I was not reprimanded, however Esmé smiled at me as she picked up Will and sat in the armchair that she and Carlisle shared.  
My two books were stored in the top drawer of the bedside table that stood beside my bed, I would not use my book of shadows so I left it there but I took my book green and my herbs purse and ran back to the living room that by the way was full as usual.  
But I knew that in half an hour only Esmé and Carlisle would be home and I would take this moment alone.  
I sat on my sofa and began to score with a pencil all the recipes for the preparation of tea, how to prepare various types of teas, and finally marked the page in which I noted especially for Will, how to make an Indian massage used in infants called Shantala. Also luckily I bought four bottles of essential oils; I could leave two of them with Esmé.  
'What is Shantala?' I was so distracted that neither noticed that Jacob was behind me. I hated when someone scared me and it made me jump to the other side of the living room, which only made me very embarrassed.  
'It is a type of massage that is not done on dogs!' I said dryly after putting myself together.  
'To make the massage you must have warm and soft hands, not hard and cold ones.' I was holding myself to not use my gift on it, my patience had limits and the donkey was pushing his luck.  
'Do not push your luck, I can put you on the floor before you consider turning and never, ever scare me again, do you understand!' I was happy when I saw Jacob swallow his pride and return to his mate.  
'Jane, what did Aria think about it?' I wondered if I could ever get used to Edward around.  
'She shivered a lot because of the cold, but Alec did not give up, he dipped his hand in boiling water and then started again and she fell asleep five minutes later.' If she slept for sleep or tiredness I do not know, but she slept.  
'But is the duty of Alec is not to protect Aria only, while you are her nanny?' It was a great observation.  
'You're right, but Alec is her favorite. Taking Uncle Marcus, Alec is the only one who can put her in bed and make her eat when she's not hungry. Say he is so to speak, her best friend.' Playing on the subject, I think it might have something more to it, but decided to leave for another time.  
When I sat on the sofa Esmé came and sat beside me.  
'This book seems to be quite old, but I see that it is very well maintained, is it a manuscript?' The praise she made about the conservation reminded me of the praise that my father always made me whenever I took one of my books near him.  
'It is, I began writing when he was still human and after I was turned I continued to write it. My three books and my brother are the only memories I have from when I was human.' Which was true.  
'Can I know the theme of it?' I was suspicious that Jasper and Marissa were using the gift of them in me.  
'The medicinal uses of herbs.' I do not know why I had the impression that I should not have said it.  
'You want to be a doctor as Carlisle?' I should have guessed that Emmett or his son would ask me something like that.  
'No, but when I was human, physicians were privileged few. People did what they could not die and the herbs were drugs for which no one had to pay.' I was talking too much.  
Luckily it was time for them to go to school, Carlisle invented an excuse for them to have missed yesterday, but today they would have to go.  
Will had just woke up and was still weak, so I held him while Esmé went to warm up a soup kitchen for him.  
'Will, what you think of taking a warm bath before eating?'  
'I do not want to bathe; I with cold and I want to sleep.' It was the first time I saw him do being difficult and found it very sweet, but I had plans for this shower.  
'If you want, you can sleep in the bathtub.' I said as I picked up the bag of rosemary inside of my herbs purse.  
'No Jane.' I knew he would feel better after a bath.  
'Carlisle I can give him a bath?' I asked uncertain.  
'The soup will still take a while to be ready, and when he will be hungry after the bath.' I ran with Will to his room and while preparing the bath water I rubbed the rosemary to spread the smell.  
I do not know who enjoyed that bath, if it was Will when the rosemary began to take effect or when I saw the face he made after I explained to him that rosemary was a spice used to flavor salads and meats.  
My first challenge was to take Will from the tub, but his stomach was my ally growling right in time.  
He ate all the vegetables soup before begin to get sleepy, I took my little sleeper and sat with him on my lap on the sofa where Carlisle watched as the other kids were cheating in a poker game, several times I caught the eyes of Marie losing focus as she saw the future, Tony pointed to Carlisle the card which he wanted to play, Lizzie whispered in the ear of the brother several times and he showed his hand to her, but he used his charm on her and she showed her cards for him.  
'Grandma, Tony is stealing!' Lizzie said looking with a crying face for Esmé.  
'All of you are stealing the game dear.' Esmé said, laughing.  
'This is unfair.' Emmie said pouting.  
'I want revenge!' Marie said moody while Tony embraced the stack of candies in front of him a third time in a row.  
'Nessie happy with Tony!' He said looking at who Carlisle took the candy and saved.  
'You assemble the puzzle, it is healthier.' Carlisle said after picking up a box that had 1000 pieces that would form a picture of Venice with its beautiful gondolas. 'Not put the pieces in the mouth understood?'  
'Yes Grandpa!' They shouted before Carlisle open the box.  
'You want to play with them, Will?' I asked when saw Will the looking other curious.  
But instead of replying, Will put his finger in his mouth, put his head between my breasts and slept.  
I took to Carlisle and explained why I had fled, for which reason I was well acquainted with herbs.  
'When I was human my vast knowledge of herbs could have sentenced me to death at the stake for being a witch. My father always knew and always supported me; Alec has always been aloof and unaware of what he knew about it. "My fear had been to get away from Will because of that, but it did not happen.  
I spent the afternoon explaining to Esmé on various herbs and what she could use with my little sleeper.  
Will stayed with me all morning, I loved the noise he made as he sucked his finger and the way his left hand always was caressing my neck.  
'Why Will do this?' I wondered aloud.  
'All children suck their thumbs when they are in the womb, is how they train for the time they have to breastfeed on their mother. Once born the majority migrates to the pacifier, others, like William still continue sucking his thumb and the minority does nothing else to sleep.' Interesting to know that.  
'Actually I was referring to the care.' I pointed to the little hand on my neck.  
'Was not there that Aro bit you?' I don't understand the question but answered.  
'It was.' I pulled away Will's hand to show my only scar, but I soon put it back on my neck as Will began to become restless.  
'Will, does it with all of us since he was born, after the first time he breastfed on Esmé he did a burp in my car.' As Will was shaking a little, got a blanket and wrapped it around him.  
'He was born here in this house?' Amazing how I was not able to contain my curiosity.  
'No, he was born at our house in Vancouver, Marie, Emmie and Lizzie were born in Gatlinburg, Tony was here a week after we moved into this house and the next day after Bella and Edward return to us, but soon we will have to move again.' I just hope they warn where.  
'Have you decided where you are going to move?' I asked as nonchalantly.  
'The Denali are already asking us a long time to get back there and I will not deny that Alice, Rosalie and Bella want to spend more time with the children. So I guess we go there. But do not worry, we will notify Aro.' I wondered how it was that Will was born?  
I wanted to know his story, to try to understand him better.  
'Grandpa how Will was born?' I was surprised when the copy of Edward asked that and I was not the only one, Carlisle looked with amazement at the baby who was trying to climb on his lap and Esmé's heart was very fast.  
'I'll show you when you're older.' Esmé whispered to Tony.  
I do not understand what Esmé was trying to say to "show you".  
'You want to have more children like Will?' I asked.  
Carlisle began to laugh before he got up and get a DVD that was on a shelf near the television.  
'When you want and feel comfortable you can watch in your room.' I was looking at Carlisle without understanding anything.  
'Until the birth of Marissa, Alice could not see the future of any of the babies when she had a vision in which I carried home Esmé, she warned Edward to left everything ready in case of any emergency. No one saw when she came in our room and positioned a camcorder that she controlled in her room with a remote control.' Needless to say, for various reasons I was speechless.  
'When Will and I got back from hospital after putting Will to sleep, Alice gave me the DVD. Of course this in your hands is a copy, Alice has a second copy in her room and the original is kept in the vault of our mansion in Forks along with the DVD's of the labor of Alice, Rosalie and Bella.' I've never been so ... frightened and shocked in my entire life.  
'I do not know if I can watch it, it should be something intimate with you.' Although Alice apparently did not respect their privacy.  
'We all have seen and I'm sure that Alice sent a copy to Carmen.' I was amazed at the naturalness of Esmé.  
'Stay with him and watch when you feel ready dear, no one forces you to see it' I put the DVD in my herbs purse before noticing that were already half-day and ten. I did not notice the morning to pass so far.  
When I looked down I saw four puzzles assembled, the Venice one, one of London, one of Paris and one of wild horses.  
At this time Will move on my lap and clung to my neck.  
'You want lunch sleeper?'  
'I'm not hungry.' Luckily for me his stomach had other plans.  
'If I give food in your mouth, you eat lunch?' I remember Uncle Marcus made it to Aria eat a carrot instead.  
'If you also eat, I eat.' It was the time my stomach manifest.  
'Vampires do not eat Will.' I tried to explain.  
'But you're thirsty, and I also. Please Jane.' I would say yes when I remembered that Carlisle and Esmé did not like the idea of him hunting and I was sure he had blood in the refrigerator just waiting to be warmed.  
'Esmé, Carlisle, can Will. go hunting with me? I swear I'll be careful. I can wrap him in a blanket.' It was four days that since I last hunted and now we had touched on the subject to burning in my throat soared.  
'Jane is not going to hurt me mommy, and besides this, her mommy will not like if she finds out that Jane does not drink anything for four days.' I was sure my father would get angry when he saw that I past so long without putting my teeth into a neck.  
'You can, but you have to have lunch Will.' I wanted to thank Carlisle, but Will came first.  
I made a point of giving all the soup to Will before going to my room to change clothes. When I arrived the room Will was waiting for me in the arms of his mother.  
The other Cullens had returned from school, but Carlisle said to everybody that I deserved a vote of confidence. It was good to vent, running very fast, Will laugh a lot when I went very close to any tree, but the best part was not hunting with him, share the same prey or the taste that deer had, the best was the way I felt for having Will by my side!  
I had agreed with Carlisle, I should go home so I was pleased, but I when I left the deer, Will caught my attention showing me some wild strawberries that grew in the shade of an oak, I sat beside him while he ate the strawberries and then we just lay next to each other watching the clouds float by.  
'Jane, can I ask you something?'  
'You can.'  
'You really have to go after tomorrow?'  
'Who told you?' Carlisle had asked me to say nothing of my departure for Volterra.  
'Jacob, Emmie, Lizzie Marie and Rosalie are only thinking about it, I try not to listen, but when I get sick I can not control myself, my body hurts a lot, especially my back and my head. So I can not speak, Edward never tries to read my mind to see if I want something, he and my daddy only examine, give injections or take me to the hospital.'  
'Have you ever tried to tell it to him?'  
'Daddy always says I have to be a good boy that the injections are to make me feel better, but it hurts a lot.'  
'Esmé does nothing?'  
'Mommy does care, she spoke to my daddy once, but he told her that this is the only way I can improve.'  
'Who rules in your family is your father, as with the clan of my father.'  
'When you're around I feel better.'  
'I do not want to go, I want to stay here, but the truth is that Volterra is my home, I do not live here.'  
'You do not feel at home here?'  
'I feel so at home here, as in Volterra, but here I feel I'm not welcome.'  
'You're welcome, Mommy already likes you and I love to be with you, I missed you yesterday.'  
'If my poison ran into you Will, I swear I would end it all now, in one day you'd be a vampire and never have problems with the flu, but you're special, you are single and that's why I love you.'  
'Can I go with you?'  
'Your parents will never let you go with me.'  
'But you will come back soon?'  
'I do not know, but I swear I will do everything to get back, I will beg on my knees or running away.'  
'I'll wait.'  
When the sun began to set, I got up and got Will in my arms, he took his finger to his mouth and soon fell asleep.  
I knew that Esmé and Carlisle were waiting for me, but seeing my mother sitting on the sofa I startled me.  
'What is it Jane?' Will was rubbing his eye when I entered the house through the balcony.  
'Good night mother, I hope that you have had a good trip.' I gave Will to Esmé before going to her.  
'Good night Jane, I did an excellent trip.' It was very easy to notice.  
'How is everyone back home?'  
'Aro is climbing the walls of loneliness, Caius also is running out of your father patience, been very busy with Athenadora, Marcus is the same, Alec been very busy with Aria.' I knew my mother and that charming smile, surely hiding something important.  
'Speaking of Aria, Carlisle, what did your son did with the girl?' I do not understand the question of my mother and by the faces the Cullens were doing, they also do not understand too.  
'Suplicia feel free to sit, but I must say I did not understand your question.' Carlisle looked more lost than a blind man in the middle of a firefight.  
'I must admit that I do not correctly express, well let me start from the beginning.' My mother sat on the sofa and motioned me to sit with her; she took a deep breath and continued. 'Aria is growing at a very abnormal speed for a hybrid. to be more clear she is growing like a normal kid, but at least the thirst for blood remains the same, Aro would had an attack if one more of the Volturi princesses stopped drinking human blood.' Well, the news spread.  
'Mom, I swear I can explain everything.' I began, but she put her finger on my lips, silencing me.  
'Jane, you do not owe me an explanation, drinking animal blood does not kill, though I find it disgusting, only you know what is best for you, it was time for you to take charge of your life.' I looked with suspicion and she noted.  
'What was his reaction when he read the e-mail from Carlisle?' For her smile I saw that my father must have killed someone.  
'He accepted with great serenity and a roar that can be heard throughout Volterra!' It was impossible not to laugh with my mother.  
'So I can be very relaxed when I find him?'  
'Jane, Aro is very frustrated, you and Alec are in love, your love for William is the confirmation of the alliance between the Volturi and the Cullens, and love between Alec and Aria is bringing light to Volterra, the same light that went off when Didyme died, we believe that Aria is developing the same gift that my husband's sister had, not to say that Athenadora and I are very excited, imagine performing the two weddings on the patio of Volterra, Athenadora finds it healthy to do to convince Eleazar the seminar.' I had to plug the mouth of my mother because Alice was beginning very dangerously smile in my direction.  
'He will take your head when he sees that you said that mom.' Will had only four years and she was thinking about me marrying him.  
'I'm not afraid of your father, and he can not live without me! Changing the subject, now go to your room and get my presents.' I looked surprised but obeyed.  
When I returned, I handed her the jewelry and clothes I bought.  
'Mom, I can talk to you alone?'  
'I know exactly what you will ask me and Jane, do not do this with Aro, and believe me I know very well what is going on with you!' She dropped the necklace she was admiring and turned to me. 'I loved my new jewelry, but you spent very little Jane! But we can fix it; I'm sure my dear Alice?' My father was ruined leaving my mother alone with Alice in Shopping Center.  
'I'd rather stay home this time.' I had to open my mouth.  
'Congratulations Carlisle, in five days my little Jane is already feeling at home, Aro will be very happy to know that here you are dealing with her very well.'  
'Can you let Jane stay here, please.'  
'Forgive me little one, but I can not, if Aro think she was treated well, Jane could visit you more often.'  
'And if he does not?'  
'He will leave.'  
After that conversation, I took Will from Esmé, he take a shower and then I made him a massage with lavender oil that made him sleep fast. But his sleep was very strange.


	56. The penultimate day with Will

_**Chapter 49 (the penultimate day with Will) Esme's POV**_

_**My heart almost broke when my angel asked Suplicia to let Jane stay with us.  
Although Will sometimes is very mature, he was just a child and we all knew that because Jane tried to flee, Aro had become very angry.  
'Suplicia, you really think that Aro will let Jane come back? Please be honest with me, I do not want my child to suffer.'**_

_**I thanked God for Jasper to calm everyone down.  
'Esme, I think Rosalie, Jacob, your grandchildren who are still babies and Edward should have thought of your son before talking about Jane, to be near Aro is a job for a few, only Aria, Alec and I managed to maintain a conversation with him. Aro didn't go out of our room even to eat. If your child wants, he will always be welcome in Volterra, just like you and Carlisle, but do not expect to see Jane here, but it never hurts to hope.' Suplicia's words were like a slap in my face.  
'Thank you for your honesty, Suplicia.'  
'Changing the subject Carlisle, Marcus was wondering, if Aria after drinking the blood of your son will stop aging or if we have to bite her. Alec will bring Aria here for you to consider, we need to know if she even is a hybrid and there's one more thing, Aro told me to ask, if we take blood from Aria and put it in a bottle with some of our poison, with her blood, would some reaction occur? After your child is immune to our poison.' I confess I was curious to know the answer.  
'Aria is not one of us.' I then hear the voice of Will.  
Will began to yawn along with Jane and this reminds me of when he entered the dining room and discovered that he was sleepwalking.  
'William you are sleepless again?' My little angel only nodded his head before yawning again.  
'Jane, move in human steps and make no sudden movements.' Carlisle whispered, before turning to Suplicia. 'William is sleepwalking.'  
'If he's sleeping, why did he say that?' Suplicia seemed nervous.  
'Sleepwalkers place during their crises, the same things they do during the day like, talking, cooking, eating, driving, work and even making love.' Carlisle laughed when she finished whispering that last part.  
'Interesting to know, does he know what's going on with Aria?' Suplicia whispered looking at Will with a smile.  
'William needs sleep to grow healthy and he still has a cold.' Carlisle said as he measured the temperature of Will.  
'Can I try? If he knows anything, he can ... go back to sleep.' Suplica whispered undecided.  
Carlisle nodded, I knew how he was curious and I also.  
'Son what you meant when he said "Aria is not one of us "?' Will looked suspiciously at Carlisle before yawning and responded that Aria is equal to Nessie.  
'But Supĺicia said Aria is growing as fast as you.' Will just looked at me and yawned while Jane sat with him on the red sofa.  
'I can not feel Aria, but I feel Emmie, Lizzie, Marie and Thony. If Aria was one of us would feel her.' That was pretty confusing.  
'What do you mean by feel Aria, little Cullen?' Suplicia asked nervously.  
'My name is William and I wanted to say that I feel them.' Will was very angry and it made me nervous.  
'Will is talking about the gifts of the others and Aria does not have a gift at all.' Edward whispered as nervous as I.  
'Aria began to develop a gift equal to Didyme a week after you left Volterra and this is leaving Aro and Marcus extremely nervous, Edward!' Suplicia said it too loud and as Will and Jane were beside her, I feared that he woke up.  
'The gift of Aria is a gift; she has no vampire parents as we have.' Will said before putting his finger in his mouth, put the right hand on the scar of Jane and slip back to sleep.  
'Carlisle, I am not finished.' Suplicia said irritated. Here was not Volterra for her to do so.  
'You are not at home, mom; here are the Cullens who have!' I never imagined seeing someone unraveling one of the Volturi wives, but to face Suplicia would be too expensive for Jane.  
'Nobody tells me what I should do, Jane!' I did not expect Jane was doing what she did.  
When Suplicia raised her hand to Jane, I froze, my son was between Jane's face and the hand of Suplicia when Edward made as she pleads to handle fell to the ground screaming and writhing in pain. Whoops it only stopped when Jane came up behind Emmett.  
Once you got up, looked incredulous Beg for Jane who was stroking the back of Will while she kissed his head.  
'Aro will kill you because of that Jane, how dare you use your gift to me! "  
'I have used my gift to my father and kept alive his lack, here in this house is worthy of criticism, also mom and dad made it clear when the alliance signed with Carlisle, that whoever hurt a Cullen, would affect our anger, and the penalty was death, his hand would reach William, as you can see I'm just defending the interests of my father and mine as well.'  
'Even if I wanted Suplicia, I can not control the crisis of sleepwalking of my son and if I could, I would not do it, William is a child and need to sleep to stay healthy.' Carlisle crouched next to Jane, who was sitting on red couch between Emmett and Rosalie and began to examine Will.  
As soon as morning came, I went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for my family.  
Emmie and Lizzie always ate corn cereal with warm milk, Marie ate orange, vanilla or chocolate cake and drinking chocolate milk sweetened with honey, Jacob and Renesmee ate pancakes with caramel topping, and drank coffee with milk, Rosalie ate fried eggs with bacon and drank black coffee and Will ate bread with strawberry or apricot jam and drank a glass full of my milk that I took all morning.  
Unlike all the members of our family, Will prayed before and after each meal. Carlisle and I were very happy and excited when Will prayed pale first time 3 months ago. When we asked him why he was doing it Will said simply that if Carlisle believed that God existed, then he also believed in God too.**_

_**Eight in the morning ~//~//~ Will's room. Jane's Pov**_

_**If repentance kill I would be dead, I really needed to talk to my father, but my mother should not hear.  
'Daddy can let you use his computer.' When I looked to the side, I saw Will stretching while yawning.  
'Good morning to you too sleepy.' I said as I ran to his closet to choose an outfit for Will.  
Luckily Alice was almost as low as I; it would be very embarrassing to ask someone to get something for me.  
As I wanted to spend the day at home with Will, got a set of light blue sweatshirt, a white shirt, a pair of socks, thick, underwear and returned to his room.  
'Jane, why is your family drink human blood?'  
'Because the vampire who bit my father did it and that's why no one thought of drinking animal blood before your father.' I wanted very strongly that Aria was as well behaved as Will.  
'Aria does not behave?' The question made me laugh.  
'No, ,not really, once when Marcus was hunting with Alec and Demetri I stayed with Aria and she ran naked around the palace, always when I came near her, she went through a secret passage and fled.' At this point Will was already crying with laughter. 'I could only dress Aria, when she got through a passage that leaded to the throne room, my father took her and saw that she was just doing it to see him yelling at me. 'It was great to hear my father yelling with her.  
'I do not want anyone to yell at you. Neither your daddy nor your mommy. He told me while I wore the pants in him.  
'Do not worry about me sleepy, I'll be fine.'  
When Will I finished dressing, I held his hair in a short ponytail, took him in my arms and ran to the living room.  
'Dad, can Jane and I use your computer?' Will beamed.  
'Yes, you can son, but only after breakfast.' So I put Will on the ground, he ran to the kitchen and I followed.  
Will was still eating bread with jam when we all went shopping with my mother. But before leaving, Carlisle turned to his computer on and unlocked the password.  
I took the sleeper with me to the office of his father. I accessed my email and began typing.**_

_**Father,  
I need to tell you one thing I know you will not like.  
Last night, I used my gift on mom, to make matters worse, this happened before my hosts.  
But as you will see when I go home tomorrow, I did it only to defend the alliance that you and Carlisle have signed there in Volterra, she raised her hand to me and without intent to William too.  
I had to stop her, and that was the only way, since the Cullens would not touch it.  
Sorry father, I know how much you love her, for now, I also have someone I love with all my being.**_

_**With love Jane Volturri**_

_**When I finished writing I sent my email, I turned off the computer and was playing with Will.  
By five o'clock in the afternoon Will's stomach began to growl, I was having so much fun that I forgot that he needed to eat, I kicked myself mentally for having made him skip a meal.  
'Jane, you know how to cook? "He was the first Cullen asking me that.  
'Yes, I do, from time to time I make food for Aria. "Despite the disgust that it gives me and Aria never chews my mouth shut so I would throw up if I were human.  
'You can heat some soup for me? "His stomach was making so much noise that I thought he would faint from hunger.  
'Will you want me to do something for you to eat? "The idea of cooking for him was very tempting.  
'Oh, yeah! "He told me running to the kitchen.  
'Do you like Italian food?' I was thinking of doing macaroni to it and soon began to look for all the ingredients to make pasta and sauce. 'I never ate but I can try it.'  
At five-thirty I put the dough in the water and I prepare the sauce and the steak and salad.  
The sauce took a while since I did a traditional recipe with tomatoes instead of tomato paste, since the steak fry was too easy.  
When I finished I put the food on the plate and brought to the table.  
'Ready, hope you enjoy.' Will was even drooling with hunger.  
'I've eaten pasta but it does smell good.' He spoke before the first bite.  
' Bolognese Spaghetti, Milanese steak and Neapolitan salad and as drink apple juice.' I said while pointing to each recipe in his plate.  
Needless to say how pleased I was while he ate, Will repeated and when I got more juice, I saw him passing the index finger on the plate.  
'If you want more just ask.' I handed the glass of juice for him.  
'No thanks, I will not need to eat until tomorrow morning.' I fell out laughing when he belched loudly and turned red with embarrassment.  
'Sorry Jane.'  
'OK Will; it is a sign that the tank is full.' He laughed with me and when we got to the room my mother and all the Cullens were scattered by the sofas.  
'You still have pasta Jane? I'm starving!' Rose said before running to the kitchen.  
'You should have come with us Jane, I bet that would be fun.' I rolled my eyes before answering.  
'I can assure you it had been fun today.'  
'I know, in Volterra you could have fun did you remember?' Only then I understood what she was talking about.  
'You'll have to forgive me mother, but I discovered a new use for my gift!' Although she noticed it last night.  
Will and I were listening to Alice and the other telling all they had bought and I could not help thinking that let Alice near my mother was the worst mistake that my father had committed in life.  
'Uncle Emmett, can you tell me a story?' Marie, who was playing Need for Speed with Edward asked jumping on his lap  
'also to me two.' Thony said in Bella's lap.  
'Both of us also want to hear a story daddy.' Emmie said laughing before looking at the TV and say indignantly. 'You call that running? Even Grandpa runs faster and looks that he is so slow that even a wagon goes faster than him!'  
I just did not get to laugh because Will grabbed my neck and was billed before complaining.  
'My daddy is not as rambling, Emmie! Remember when we hid in his car and got stuck in it? Daddy drove pretty fast when we went home!'  
'Do not be sad my little sleeper. Emmie said this only because Edward has a better car.' Emmie signaled that he would protest but Emmett caught him in his arms and motioned for everyone to pay attention.  
'I will tell the story of "The four Rapunzels" once it was ...'  
'You do not mean only "Rapunzel" Emmett?' My mother stopped him.  
'No, I mean four; right now hush Sully. 'The face that my mother pulled when Emmett had called her Sully was great.  
'Going back to history ... They were given four beautiful princesses who lived happily, princess Esmé lived cleaning her house, Princess Alice was constantly buying clothes, Princess Bella lived reading and stumbling over her own feet and Princess Rose was the most beautiful, wonderful, and se. .. '  
"Emmett!" Alice, Bella, Esmé, Rosalie and I cried in unison.  
'At last she was the most beautiful of the four princesses, but one day the wicked witch Leah appeared and kidnapped the four princesses and held them in a very high tower.' Will and the others were very careful to note the many times that my mother stopper eyes.  
'The only way the princesses return to freedom, would be if the four princes managed to climb the tower and each would have to kiss one of the princesses, many princes came and tried to climb the tower but all gave up when they saw how high the tower was, but one day, four princes appeared at the foot of the tower, they fell in love with the princesses who were combing the hair of each other.  
'Dude, as they are beautiful, just me or anyone else wants to go upstairs and kiss one of those four beauties?' the Prince Edward asked.  
'I confess that this princess of brown curls caught my attention.' The good and sweet prince Carlisle said before adding. 'I heard that they have enormous braids and maybe we can come up with their help, you know their names right?' Everyone nodded yes.  
'Who will be the first?' the prince Emmett said.  
'You of course!' Prince Edward responded by pushing the prince Emmett.  
'Rosalie, Rosalie, throw me your braid.' He screamed in love.  
'I will not let you ruin my hair; Alice spent the whole morning arranging it, turns to go.' She yelled back.  
'Alice there is an emo prince down there, did you not see?' Rosalie said, turning to the other sister.  
'The window is high I'll get a stool to see.' Alice replied as bored and heard a voice cry.  
'Alice, Alice, throw your braid.' Prince Jasper shouted.  
'I can't Jazz, my hair is short.' Princess Alice said sadly before running to the Princess Esmé.  
'Esmé, Esmé throw your braid.' Carlisle yelled with all his heart.  
'Well, I wanted to but my hair is too short.'  
Finally all hopes were on Princess Bella.  
'Bella, Bella throw your braid.' Cried the Prince Edward.  
'I do have a braid, is it worth a rope?' Bella asked impatient.  
'Yes but hurry up.' He replied as she threw the rope.  
'When they reached the top of the tower, all kissed, of course the Princess Alice needed a stool to kiss prince Jasper but she had one near the window. As the witch Leah see that her plan failed and she turned to dust, after going down the tower the four couples went to the kingdom of Forks where they lived happily ever after.' When Emmett finished his story, Will had been sleeping since a long time.  
'Your story is very different from the one I know; I liked the changes, but never, ever call me Sully again!' My mother for sure was in good mood.  
I was going to take Will to his room, when my mother called me.  
'Jane, enjoy the night with him, tomorrow to facilitate our departure you should stay away from him, and depart while he is sleeping ...' I don't wanted to hear my mother anymore, I ran to my room, crying without tears the pain of having to get away from my Will.**_


	57. Jane departure

_**Chapter 50 ( Jane departure ) Eight in the morning Jasper's POV**_

_**No one could deny how great the pain was that Jane was feeling, we all heard her cry, but bad news never come alone and unluckily for Jane the bad news came at full speed.  
Alice had a vision and soon after began to cry, Edward sank into a couch pulling Bella by his side holding her tightly, I could only feel their pain.  
'What did you see Alice?' She ran into my arms sobbing and it caught the attention of all our family.  
'Someone had to go tell that to Jane, Aro changed plans and she will return today to Volterra, Felix will arrive in five minutes.' I could not find my words, but at least no one needed to tell anything to Jane, we all heard the sobs of Jane tripled.  
'If Aro would send Jane back sooner, he should have told me to come here before!' Suplicia looked really angry. 'Jane, put him on the bed, you grab your things and come here.'  
When Jane appeared, her hair was messy and she sobbed quietly.  
Unlike Suplicia remained distant and happy, Esmé hugged Jane until Felix arrived, after placing the bags in the car we said goodbye to Jane and we were all together in the room.**_

~//~//~ Suplicia's Pov

I was so happy to know that I finally went home, I even forgot that Jane was running out of sadness beside me. I only remembered it when our plane was already landing.  
'Jane, try to recover. The boy did not die and you're back home.' When we left the jet I ran right into Aro's arms.

~//~//~ Aro's Pov

I was thinking of sending Jane back, but after her email I decided to bring her to Volterra earlier, but regretted it as soon as I saw her off the plane.  
'Suplicia, I sent you to fetch my daughter and you brought me a zombie!' I was not the only one to notice the suffering of Jane.  
'What did they do to my sister?' Alec roared next me.  
'Jane, my dear, my daughter, come, let us go home.' My hand was stretched out to her, but when I spoke the word home, she turned to my jet.  
I caught her in my arms and I saw all that she went with the Cullens.  
Jane didn't care about anything, not even the jewels or with the fact that I sent to organize a dance for her.  
When we arrived in Volterra, I carried Jane to her room where I lay in her bed, Alec was very upset to see her in that terrible state, when I made him show me what he was thinking, I only saw the will he had to meet the guard and kill all the Cullens.  
'The guilt of Jane being so is mine, Alec; I should have left her there with them.'  
'Father, here is our home, Jane belongs to Volterra, just like you and Me.'  
'No Alec, your sister already decided where her home is, she tried to flee the house of Carlisle, but eventually returned to her beloved.  
'What do we do with her?'  
'You'll call my brothers and call Carlisle; I want to know how his son is.'

_**A week later ~//~//~ Carlisle's Pov**_

The morning that followed the departure of Jane, was the worst that I and all my family have had, after waking William ran to Jane's room and when he noticed she was not anywhere in the house, he began to cry.  
None of us wanted to tell him that Jane returned to Volterra, but someone had to do it, Will was crying in her room when I put him on my lap and slowly explained everything that happened.  
'Son, Aro thought she should go back to Volterra sooner, so Jane is not here.' He looked surprised.  
'I did something wrong?' He asked sobbing.  
'If someone made a mistake in the way we handled her, this one surely was not you.'  
'She didn't even said goodbye to me and her gift ... she didn't take it with her.' I noticed that he would not drop a red velvet box.  
'Felix came to get her five minutes after Alice was having a vision; sure Jane must have forgotten some things here in the room also.' I put a smile on my face to encourage him; after all, William was just a boy of 4 years and nine months.  
'There's nothing in her room. Jane only left the gift I gave her yesterday daddy; it was thrown on the floor! She had not opened to see what it was! Daddy, she does not like me because I'm human?' This question blew me off.  
'William, you can make new friends and all of your age, now come on, wipe the tears and go take your breakfast.' I was relieved when he got out of bed and followed me to the door, but when I locked the door I saw how this act hurt him.  
Will ran to his room and not let go of the box for nothing.  
Esmé tried to take it of Will's hand while he slept, but as William is very strong she could not, however Emmett got and it made me relieved, Esmé thought it best to keep the box in the vault and that's what she did.  
Aro called me to see how William was, and told me that Jane was not better; I used it and told we were going to move to the house of Talkeetna in Alaska in two days.

Two weeks later. ~//~//~ Carlisle's Pov

'I guess you all already know why I have called this meeting.' I asked as was customary before continuing.' Will is going to do 5 years in 2 months, we decided it would be better not to enroll him in daycare and not in kindergarten, I can no more see Will sleepwalking through the house at night looking for Jane, so I want you to vote yes to have William for kindergarten or not to keep him here at home.' I knew that Esmé would not be in favor but I had to try.  
'I agree that Will should go to kindergarten, my vote is yes.' I would thank Edward after he had taken the initiative.  
'My vote is no.' Bella said staring at the wall.  
'My vote is not as well.' Alice spoke before her eyes go out of focus.  
'Go to the kindergarten does not kill anyone so my vote is yes.' With the vote of Jasper were all tied.  
'I agree with Jazz, Will we need to know some little girls.' Only Emmett to make such a comment at this time.  
'And why did he do that? I mean if he makes friends, they would never come here and he likes Jane to much to be interested in any little girl.' While Rosalie was right about the fact that it is risky to bring children home and on the fact that Will would not forget Jane, I wanted to try.  
'Esmé, what is your vote.' I knew it was useless to ask but I asked anyway.  
"My vote is not, by God Carlisle, you honestly think that William will be able to mix with other children from four to five years? Answer me love, how many human children of four years, nine months and three weeks speak smooth English, Italian, Latin and French?' Esmé was right.  
'Grandpa, my vote is also not, I never went to kindergarten or primary school, but that did not cause me problems when I started going to school with my parents, uncles and Jake.'  
'Now my vote is yes, Nessie you grew too fast to go to the garden or school, but Will not, I agree with Rose that he can not bring anyone here can and Will, will not mess with any little girl but, taking advantage that he is human, I think he should have contact with other humans who are not family.' Jacob reached the point that I wanted everyone to arrive.  
'Tie, someone wants to change the vote?' As no one did, I decided to call Will to let him decide.  
'I'll get him.' Edward said rising from the table.  
'Carlisle, how long are you and Aro intending torturing my son?'  
'Esme, I can not do anything about Jane, I just want to find a way to occupy the mind of Will as Aro tries to take Jane out of Volterra, but he is suffering a pressure from Athenodora and Caius, Demetri has been in custody in the door of Jane's room.' The frustration in my voice was remarkable.  
'So it's not Aro that preventing Jane to join us?' Esmé asked me hopeful.  
'No Esmé, Aro wants Jane to be his lovely girl again and Suplicia want to have the full attention of Aro, Marcus also does not care for Jane to come live with us, but Athenodora want Jane to be "reset" so to speak.' Just thinking about it made me sick.  
'What do you mean by reset?' Yeah Rosalie noticed the word that caused me more disgust lately.  
'Athenodora noted that all our heirs have gifts, she wants Bella to help her have a son with Caius.' What, Aro and I think is crazy.  
'That's it? Fine with me, let's go to Volterra.' Bella said excitedly.  
'She can not have one of us.' All were surprised by the words of Will.'  
'Of course she can Will, I just need to use my shield on her.' Bella replied.  
'No, you can not, Athenodora is being selfish, you can try a thousand times and in all of them you will fail.' I immediately noticed that Will was having another crisis of sleepwalking.  
'Bella, if you want one of us in Volterra, I recommend Jane's mother.' Once done talking, Will fell asleep standing up and was not injured when he fell, because Esmé got him just in time.  
'Granddaddy, can I say something?' I was surprised to see Marie in the lap of Edward.  
'Why did you bring her here Edward?' I whispered to Edward.  
'Because I asked Granddaddy.' I was surprised to notice that she heard me.  
'You heard me Marissa?'  
'I'm like Will who can, not only you listen to the whispers.' She replied offended crossing arms and pouting.  
'What do you want to talk to me?' I decided to change the subject.  
'I saw Will was hurt in a strange place, do not let him go there Granddaddy.' Having said that, Edward put Marie on the floor and she ran to the direction of her room.  
'What she meant Edward?' Esmé asked as I cradled Will.  
'If we send Will to the kindergarten, two boys will beat him, Will, will not retaliate, but he will come back home with a broken arm.' The tone of disgust in the voice of Edward did not compare to fury in his eyes.  
I needed no more to that the meeting was closed, I went to my office and sent an email to Aro counting everything that happened.

The next day in Volterra ~//~//~ Aro's Pov

'Jane, you need to drink as much blood as you can when you are hunting today with Heidi.' After reading the email from Carlisle I had the excuse he needed to send Jane and shut up Athenodora.  
'I'm not thirsty father.' I did not have to read her thoughts to know that she was lying to me.  
'William will not like to see you so, and I do not want Carlisle to accuse me of being a bad father for you.' Jane looked at me with suspicion as she sat in her bed.  
'He is coming to Volterra?' Well, I wanted it.  
'No, I'm sending you to Alaska, Gianna, and Felix will escort you to Carlisle.' It was too easy to persuade Caius to let Jane go without Athenodora around.  
The smile on the face of Jane brightened my night as much as the weak hug she gave me.  
As I left her room, I sent Gianna for packing Jane's bags and take them to my red limousine.  
On the way to my room, I got my I-phone and called Carlisle.  
'What's the reason of your call Aro?' Carlisle asked surprised.  
'Good afternoon to you too my friend.' My mood was fine now.  
'Forgive me, good afternoon Aro.' I could swear that Carlisle was tense.  
'Calm down my friend I'm just calling to ask you a favor.' I had barely finished speaking, when I entered my room and I came with Suplicia.  
'What kind of favor, Aro?' I lay on my bed next to Suplicia before responding.  
'Let's say I could convince my daughter to go to an exchange in Alaska and I need a family to stay with her!' Suplicia only missed leaping in our bed for joy, at the same time we both heard the roar of Athenodora.  
'I'll be waiting at the airport, thanks Aro.'  
'I thank you Carlisle, take good care of our girl and ask Alice to provide a good afternoon of shopping for Jane!' Suplicia said taking my cell phone from my hand.  
'Do not worry Suplicia; Jane will be in good hands.'  
I made a few last minute items before heading to the garage and end up with a completely different Jane than an hour ago.  
Jane, Gianna, Suplicia and I entered the limousine; Felix as always sat in the passenger seat while Demetri was at the direction. The dismissal was quick because I did not want to prolong the suffering of Jane nor the lack of Supplicia.


	58. Renunion

Chapter 51 (Reunion) Five minutes after Aro call. Jasper's POV

All were suffering the grief of Will, but Esmé and Carlisle were the ones who were suffering more, after all, Will was part of them or as Bella say Will is the embodiment of love from my parents.  
It was so strange when I heard Carlisle laughing, Edward smiled radiantly and Alice's eyes lost focus complaining that she was having a vision.  
'What do you see Alice?' I wondered if the three were losing their minds.  
As soon as Alice's eyes regained focus, she jumped on my lap and kissed me so passionately that I had to hold me not to make love to her in the middle of the living room.  
'Sorry Jazz, I promise we make it later.' After saying that to me, Alice ran as if I had not provoked.  
'Why did Alice run Jazz?' Will asked as Esmé tried to make him eat.  
'I do not quiet know. Just know that she is bizarrely happy.' What in other words meant that she was thinking of going shopping?  
'Esmé, you can get the guest room ready to be used?' Carlisle said as he hugged her.  
'Yes, I can dear, who is coming to visit?' This was an excellent question!  
'It's not a visit is a change!' Carlisle did not need to tell who was coming, so we all became very happy.

In particular Leer Jet Aro ~//~//~ Jane's Pov

'Look Jane, and not take this wrong but this son of Carlisle can be a real weird, you are bewitched by him.' Felix was lucky because I was in a good mood.  
'I do not care, even if Will was an angel or a devil, I still love him.'  
'I do not care if you're in love with a child, but I wonder why you do not throw this flower in the garbage, roses are much more beautiful that the dry grass.' Gianna pushed luck to far by mention it, I used my gift on her, making Gianna beg me to stop, but stopped when Felix roared and raised the big hand of his to me.  
'Hold your tongue before you speak so of my belongings Gianna, and Felix, if you dare touch me, you can consider yourself a dead vampire! I screamed scared, I would never win a battle against the two of them.  
'Felix, this jet is not vampire prove, young mistress, I have to make a stopover in two hours in New York to refuel, it is your desire to go hunting in the meantime?' I always thought Jeremy very nice, since he drove for the first time for my father.  
We always where very careful around him, we pretended to sleep, eat, but one day during a flight, Jeremy was offered a bottle of blood type AB +, heated to 36°C exactly as my father likes best. It was a shock when we discovered that he had only two more months of life due to brain cancer, was the loyalty and dedication of him, he always knew to go to my father, my mother, to my uncles and my aunt, what my father give immortality to Jeremy.  
'No Jeremy, I prefer to wait in here.' I saw Jeremy smile to from the cabin before diverting my gaze to the ocean below us.  
'As you wish young mistress, Gianna be useful, master Aro told me to fill the refrigerator with the blood of wolves. Serve them for the young mistress NOW!' I loved the way Jeremy made it clear to Gianna who was boss at Jet Plane.  
Felix and Gianna wanted to go hunting while the black Leer Jet of my father was replenishing but Jeremy said that this privilege was mine alone.  
Two hours after Jeremy was allowed to take off for Alaska.

An hour before going to the Airport Anchorage ~//~//~ Esme's POV

I was not coping with anxiety and Will either, when Carlisle told him that Jane was coming to live with us, Will smiled and asked what we were waiting to go get her.  
'Son, Jane will only arrive tomorrow, now she should be on the plane.' Carlisle said quietly.  
My little angel asked if he could go get her at the airport, Alice told us time was doing too cold for him, but Jane was his soul mate and Will had the right to go to her.  
'Mommy, you know where I put a red velvet box? It has a light blue tie.' I wanted to throw that box in the trash when Emmett took it from the hand of my son, but I ended up guarding the safe.  
'Yes, I do my little angel; I'll get it for you.' I was happy not to have sent the box to the vault of our house in Forks.  
When Will got the box, tears streamed down his face.  
'It will be OK Will, I swear.' Jasper whispered to my little angel.

In the cabin with Jeremy ~//~//~ Jane's POV

'would it take long to get there Jeremy?' I no longer stand to see the inside of the jet and Felix and Gianna were not improving my comfort.  
'We will get there in fifteen minutes young mistress, do not worry about the lowers in the back, master Aro knows what to do with them.' I let my mind wander.  
'What bothers you so much, mistress Jane?'  
'When I returned to Volterra I did not notice a hole in my suitcase, William had given me a gift the day before, I had not even opened the box and I'm sure that was a gem.'  
'If she had fallen here I would have given it to master Aro, but when I cleaned the jet I did not find anything. Now if I may, I have to deliver it to your beloved.' Jeremy said before turning to the door of the cabin. 'Felix, Gianna, you have exactly ten minutes to dress, if the young mistress find one of you with no clothes I'll shoot you my jet.'  
'This jet belongs to master Aro, Jerry!' Felix shouted.  
'Exactly, and so we come back to Italy, I will show everything that I heard you and Gianna doing back there and never call me Jerry again! Young mistress, you can go now.'  
Ten minutes later, Jeremy has finished taxiing the Leer Jet; I told him, Felix and Gianna goodbye before going alone to the landing area pulling my two suitcases.  
Every step I took, my fear grew, I lost the jewel that Will gave me and I miss him so much that I did overlook the tulip he gave me.  
I was afraid Will have forgotten or worse, that he hated that I had gone without saying goodbye. I was still wondering about what he would think, when I saw him holding the hands of his parents who smiled at me. I dropped my bags and my tulip and ran in a human speed to them and soon I was with Will in my arms.  
'I missed you so much my little sleeper, I could not hunt and I ended up neglecting the tulip you gave me.' I sobbed as added the courage to tell about the jewelry. 'Will when I arrived in Volterra, I noticed that the box with the jewelry that you gave me was gone, my bag was torn and ...' At this point my sobs would not let me continue.  
'I found the box lying in your room and thought you had thrown away.' Will, told me shy.  
'I never throw away a gift from you!' Know that Will loved me as much as I loved him, was all I needed to hear.  
'Come on Jane, let's go home.' Esme's words reminded me that I was still at the airport.  
Carlisle picked up my bags and my Tulip and together we went to his car.  
'All your things are in these two bags?' Esmé asked as Carlisle put in the trunk. 'Not really, most of my clothes are worn ball and I know you prefer another kind of fun, so I left them my room in Volterra.' In fact, my father told me that the Cullens prefer other types of fun.  
'Then you better get ready, Alice will drag you to shop.' Esme told me as she sat in the passenger seat.


	59. The bedtime story of Carlisle

Chapter 52 (The bedtime story of Carlisle) 3 months after Emmett's POV

'I do not believe time has gone so fast, it seems like yesterday we found out that Esme was pregnant and now Will is doing five years! Wanna know something, I feel old!'  
'Emmett frankly, we're both 106 years old! The plus side is that you're still brand new!' Rose was right at that point of view, but my concerns were different!  
'Emmett this is one of the few times we have to stay alone and you keep ignoring me, say what's bothering you, because we only have five more hours before the kids woke up asking for their breakfast!' I would not worry Rose, but since she asked.  
'Rose, you've thought that in twelve years, our little girl will be old enough to date? Well, I'm not ready to see her kissing a boy so early, I mean Will is in love with Jane and he is five years old and what wold we do if Lizzie do the same? I think we have to think of a way to keep her away from all the boys! Less Emmie, he can be very useful to my plans!'  
'Emmett !!!!' Rose screamed so loud that even Aro at Volterra should have listened to before she hit me at my head.  
'What did I do this time?' I asked as the rest of the family fall out laughing.  
'You are forbidden to have that kind of concern before Elizabeth be eleven years!' Rose said sly as she put me against the wall.  
'But Jasper did Marie promise to him that she would only give her first kiss after she's fifty years old, two and a half weeks ago!' I said indignantly.  
'JAZZ !!!!!!!!!!' The cry of Alice was higher than that of Rose.  
'Emmett you idiot I'll kill you!' Jasper shouted from somewhere in the house.

Five minutes later ~//~//~ Esme's POV

I honestly did not know who I should hold, Alice was trying to hit the face of Jasper, by the way he was trying to rip Emmett's head, Carlisle and Edward decided to hold Jasper as Bella used her shield in Jasper and Rosalie, Renesmee and Jacob were trying to hold Alice.  
'You've been biting a human while no one was looking?' Jacob was sweating, so much was force that he was doing to handle Alice.  
'Quiet dog, do not get in my marriage!' Renesmee started to sweat as well as Jacob and I was going to join Rosalie when a simple sentence made our whole family freeze.  
'I only got five years and I behave better than them!' It was impossible not to notice the tone of indignation in the voice of Will.  
'Mom and Dad are acting like children.' Marie said shaking her head.  
'Does anybody want to bet?' Emmie commented rubbing his little hands.  
'I bet on Auntie Alice! Nothing against you daddy, but Auntie Alice seems more dangerous than the stern uncle of Janey.' I did not know where Lizzie took the camera but when I looked, she was filming the whole fight.  
'Just Will call me Janey, Lizzie! I'll give you a box of Ferrero Cherrie by a copy of that video.' Jane said, smiling.  
'It's very good to have business with you Jane! Marie your father is calming, you can irritate him a little more?' To the sadness of Lizzie, Jasper and Alice calmed down.'  
'Punishment, punishment, punishment!' Marie, Lizzie and Emmie began singing, clapping their hands.  
'Quiet or I ground you two.' Rosalie threatened the twins.  
Although Alice, Emmett and Jasper are adults I liked the idea.  
'Alice, you'll be a week without the Porsche, Emmett, you'll be a week without watching the sports channels on TV and Jasper, nothing to hear Simple Plan for a week.' A week would pass soon, so I went to the kitchen where I was baking a birthday cake for Will.

Meanwhile the fourth Will ~//~//~ Marie's Pov

'Can you feel that smell?' I was all melted.  
'No.' All but Jane responded.  
'Wow, Grandpa needs to examine you all, minus Will, he can not feel the smell of the cake.' Will had the flu again.  
'What is the flavor of the cake?' I would not count, Grandma would kill me if Will knew.  
'I will not tell.' Grandma Esme told me that if I did not tell the taste she would let me lick the bowl.  
'Where are you taking, Will?' Emmie asked Jane.  
'To my room, here is cold.' Jane said Will taking on her lap.  
If I knew Jane she would put the Will in bed now.  
'Okay everybody, it's time to lick the bowl of Will's orange cake. Who wants a bit come with me!' Everyone followed me, Mom will be so proud of me.  
Grandma's cakes are the best, even when it's raw.

Meanwhile in the fourth ~//~//~ Jane Jane's Pov

'You can tell me what's the flavor cake Janey?' I think it is unlucky to deny the requests of someone on it's the birthday, so I did.  
'Orange with chocolate, if someone asks why I told you, you already know the answer, right?' Asked only to confirm.  
'I threatened to send you to Volterra.' Will told me lying on my bed before it breaks.  
'Are you okay?' I asked as I was taking him from what was left of my bed before all the Cullens came running into my room.  
Emmett opened the damn door so hard that I ended up falling off the side of Will in the mattress.  
'What are you two were doing in that bed to break it?' I did not understand what Emmett meaning.  
I turned in time to see Edward's head hit Emmett.  
'Why did you hit me Ed?' Emm said indignantly.  
'Because you were thinking nonsense.' Edward said laughing as Rose also don't contain herself and slap Emmett to.  
'And why did you hit me cub?'  
'Not to lose the habit.'  
'Sorry Jane, I broke your bed.' It was so cute to see Will embarrassed.  
'If you are doing this now, imagine how it goes when you get married and go to the honeymoon!' I almost died when I heard that.  
'Emmett Cullen, your brother is only five years and neither I nor Carlisle are prepared to tell Will where babies come from!' Esme vented desperate.  
'You don't need tell me anything mommy, but Jane will need a new bed.' It was hard to believe that Will was just worried about that damn broken bed. 'Do not worry sleeper, I do not sleep.' I said picking him in my lap before taking him to his room, after all he still needed some sleep.  
'Janey, where you gonna sleep tonight?' Does he still had not realized that vampires do not sleep?  
'Will, vampires do not sleep, Bella is the only one, and taking the vampires of your family, all the other vampires around the world are like me. Don't eat and don't sleep.' I could say just by looking at Will's face that I had confused him.  
'But if vampires do not sleep, what they do to dream?' I should answer "don't dream", but Will did not deserve it.  
'Some daydream and others live in their own dreams, now sleep, when you wake up it will be time for you to eat your cake.' Will put his left thumb in his mouth and fell asleep.  
When I reached the living room, Esme called me to discuss what kind of bed I want in my room.  
After two hours it was decided that all the furniture in my room would be changed, obviously Alice decided to call my mother, she ended up passing a message from my father, who demanded that the Cullen assemble a game room for me.  
Once Will woke up, he opened all his presents, including the ones of Denali that came to celebrate with us.

Eight-thirty ~//~//~ Carlisle's Pov

'Daddy tell me a story like Emmett?' If Emmett have to improvise the bedtime story ecause he don't remember right the ones his mother told him, imagine my situation, my father never told me bedtime stories.'  
'I think you should ask for Emmett to do that William.'  
'No daddy, I want you to tell me the story of how began the snicker between the vampires and wolves.' Sure, I was lost now, the only story I remember was that of the three little pigs.  
'Once upon a time, long ago, there where three little vampire who called Alice, Bella and Rosalie, they were very close friends and they decided that after finishing high school, they would build their own houses and that's what they did .  
Bella was very humble and built a house of straw, Alice who was sucker for clothes built a huge wardrobe of wooden with a bed in the middle and Rosalie who had delusions of grandeur built a mansion.  
One day a huge reddish brown wolf appeared at the door of the hut of Bella and said:  
"Beauty clumsy creature, go out of there now or I'll blow, blow and overthrow his cabin.'  
As Bella was very scared, she tripped on her own feet and fell into her bed.  
The wolf blew and blew and knocked the hut of Bella, but he blew too strong and our little Bella flew off and fell into a pile of clothes that had just delivered next to the wardrobe of Alice.  
"Oh my God! I know people say (I'm flying to your place), but you did not have to take it so seriously!" Alice chirped.  
Minutes later, while Alice wore Bella with more hipsters clothes, Wolf Jake came and said:  
"Irritating Little Pixie get out of this house or ..."  
"Irritating is your mother and this is a wardrobe." Alice snapped.  
The wolf blew and blew and knocked the wardrobe sending both little vampires flying through the air.  
Alice who was very lucky fell into the arms of an emo and blonde vampire who looked from Alive to the sky and said smiling:  
"Someone up there must really like me."  
As Bella was not so lucky, she fell into the lake that was next to the Mansion of Rosalie and got caught in the fishing line of vampire Edward.  
'Happy to finally have something hooked, Edward picked up the line and was surprised by what he saw;  
"If a vampire could die, I would be dying now!" He said happily as he untied her.  
"Edward, little vampires are falling from the sky!"  
"Really Jazz? I just hook one here in the lake!" He said hugging his little, beauty vampire.  
"We can stay with them?" Jasper asked Edward as he approached.  
"Who are you talking about" Rosalie asked.  
"This little vampire rained on me and that one Ed caught on the lake."  
"Alice, Bella what you do here?"  
"It's a long story." They answered together.  
"Can we stay with them."  
After two hours of explanations, warm clothes and a laughing Emmett, everyone heard the voice of the wolf Jake;  
"Flock of vampires come out of that weird house or I'll ..."  
"Hey donkey, this here is a mansion and you can blow the will!" Rosalie shouted angry before Jake start blowing like crazy.  
After breathing for fifteen minutes the wolf ran away.  
"We have to get out of here." The vampire Edward said desperately.  
"We can go to the castle of Esme." Jazz suggested.  
After convening Rosalie that a castle was more luxurious than a mansion, to ensure Alice that she could have five wardrobe just for her, and promise to Bella that she would have a modest room, they all ran to the castle of vampire Esme and vampire Carlisle, who made a deal with the wolves in the town of Forks.' As always all the kids were asleep.  
'Grandpa, did you had to use Jake?' Renesmee asked smiling.  
Nessie at the time of despair anything goes and I'm sure that Jacob will forgive me.' Everyone laughed while Esme hugged me.  
'You know love, I almost had a heart attack when Alice and Bella went flying through your story.' Emmett at this point was rolling on the floor laughing.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Coming soon my sister's fic Didyme's Return.


	60. The new room decor Jane

Chapter 53 (The new room decor Jane) The next morning Jane's Pov

'Edward or you and Bella come down soon or I'll break your piano!' Alice said while fingering the piano in the living room.  
When Edward and Bella appeared in the living room, I could tell he was thinking about the best way to kill Alice.  
Esmé told me we'd buy things for my room as a new bed because the current was broken and my for was full of termites and had no repairs, we would buy curtains, a desk, a pile of clothes, wallpaper, and a dresser, finally by the orders of my father, the Cullens would build a mini game room, that was where I spent most my time in Volterra, but had a thing my father did not put on the list but I would buy on by my own, a harp to stay in my room.  
I almost had an attack when Alice showed me a set of double red.  
'Not way Alice! That will never come in my room!' I was almost crying, and it made everyone in the store look at me.  
'Do you prefer black then?' This mania of vampires thinks that all the Volturi just like red and black and it was annoying me.  
'Alice in my room in Volterra my linen and my curtains are light-pink, baby-lilac and white colored.' I do not know what I said so funny but Emmett started laughing like crazy.  
'You got to be kidding. I can not imagine you in a pink colored girl room.' That comment hurt me.  
'Emmett, Jane is a girl and she's telling the truth, her room is pink, it was decorated by Didyme.' I was wondering how he knew that detail.  
'And how do you know this Ed?' Emmett asked.  
'When we were in Volterra, Aro and I had a conversation and he remembered how Didyme had had fun decorating the rooms of Jane and Alec.' The memory made me a little sad.  
'Aunt Didyme decorated our rooms with light colors, because she said neither my brother nor I are adults and she wanted to remind us forever of our childhood. Black and red are colors that I only allow entering in my wardrobe.' My room was one of the few places where I allowed myself to be a child in Volterra.  
'Here is not Volterra Alice, I think Jane will like to change a little, just choose colors to match the decor of my house!' I was afraid of the clothes that Alice would choose for me later.  
'Okay, this does not interfere with my plans.' Just when I thought things could not get worse, my lovely mother that is also a lover of shopping decided to call.  
Alice made me the favor of telling about the plans for my room and my clothes. Half an hour later my mother sent an email to Alice with the name of every store in the Mall where we were and a shopping list of nine pages!  
Unfortunately, the technology had already arrived here and Alice printed all the in lane-house. I cursed Bill Gates, it was his fault that crap digital inclusion! He had to popularize the computer, create and develop Microsoft and the Windows system?  
'If you want to kill him Jane I go with you!' Edward whispered with a very inviting smile.  
'If I do, my father kills me! But thank you for your intention.' Carlisle and Esmé looked at us with suspicion.  
'Jane and I are only commenting on a certain technological advance, Carlisle.' If Edward continued that way he could even become a friend of mine.  
We stopped buying for the first time at noon for lunch at that time I ran into a bookstore and bought a book that I had forgotten to put in my bag, though I tried to take back from the Cullen, but Rosalie had not finished eating yet.  
'What happens to all the food Rosalie eats?' I asked Carlisle.  
'At first she vomited everything, but Emmie could still grant a wish for her and he wished she would react to human food as he reacts. Today her body digests the food and what her body doesn't need, is eliminated in the physiological needs.' Carlisle replied with his eyes shining.  
'I do not know if you noticed but two, I'm eating here, so shut up!' As Carlisle had answered me what I wanted to know I decided to pick up the book I had bought for me and I began to read.  
'Beauty and the Beast?' Alice asked.  
'I always liked this story, my father took me to the movies, gave me the VCR's design and a few years ago, the remastered DVD.' I was in doubt whether to ask her if she did not like Alice in Wonderland.  
After a brief exchange of glances with Edward, and Thony we both burst out laughing.  
'What was the joke?' Bella asked looking at us three.  
'Jane is just wondering what is Alice's favorite fairy tale.'  
Luckily for me, Will came to sit on my lap and asked me to read to him while Rosalie finished eating.  
After lunch we went shopping for clothes for me and toys for the children. I was quite bored pirate spent in front of the cinema, I convinced Esmé to come watch a movie with me and Will, but unfortunately Emmie, Lizzie, Marie and Thony came together.  
But it worth it, when we left the theater we just need to shop for another three hours before stopping for dinner at six o'clock in the afternoon.  
At dinner, Will sat on my lap while I took food in his mouth. I found those snacks Fast-food so disgusting, that convinced the Cullens to go to dinner at an Italian restaurant.  
For Will, I ordered noodles in white sauce with broccoli and a Coke, but before he started drinking I squeezed half a lemon in his glass.  
'And then? What do you think?' Will replied mentally turning the cup.  
'It's very good!' Will beamed.  
Too bad that only he wanted to try the noodles, the rest of the family ended up asking for pizza.  
'Aro will be as proud of you Jane as I am, for you to worry about feeding my son.' I was very happy with praise of Carlisle.  
'Rosalie, I don't want that my grandson and my granddaughters have cholesterol problems, stop putting so much oil on that pizza!' He scolded Rose.  
'After dinner we were an ice cream parlor, Jacob, Renesmee and Rosalie have asked consecutively raspberry, cappuccino and rum raisin ice cream, Marie and Emmie asked cream over chocolate, Thony and Lizzie asked strawberry ice cream.  
But Will was much undecided.  
'Jane what ice cream flavor do you think I should ask?' He asked me rather sad. I decided to ask for him.  
'I want the Ferrero Rocher, please.' I asked the attendant.  
'I always found it fascinating how the human female reacted when they received such a sweet, several times I thought about trying one, my father loved to take a fun of my face because of it.  
Will melted every time he chewed a piece of hazelnut.  
He was still sucking his ice cream when we got back to his shopping spree, to buy a lamp, a desk, a recliner, and baby-lilac wallpaper to my room.  
'What are we going to do on a store of school supplies?'  
I noticed that Renesmee and Jacob had their material and Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie would not study.  
'According to Aro, Suuplicia begged him you had a routine like ours, it's been three months and three weeks that you do not drank human blood, and Jacob and Renesmee will keep an eye on you.' I happily wanted to send Carlisle go see if I was in the corner, but he said, the angelic mind behind it all was my beautiful and evil mother.  
'Excuse me.' I told giving Will to Esmé, soon after I got my I-phone, and called my father who attended the second ring.  
'Buon giorno, Jane.' Yeah, Dad was happy, but not for long.  
'Papa, io non vado a scuola!' Wonder why my father began to laugh.  
'Jane, the school has never killed anyone!' It was impossible not to hear my mother, my aunt, my uncles, my brother, Aria and all the guard who was in the throne room, laughing.  
'Papa, niente and nessuno mi farà andare a scuola!' What once was contained laughs were now laughter.  
'Aro, let me take care of this matter for you!' I froze when I heard my mother talking like that tricky.  
'First, stop speak in Italian in front of Cullen, what would Esmé think of us? Second, stop yelling at your father! Third, do you want to come back to Volterra?'  
'No!' I replied almost immediately, I had not even noticed that I was speaking in Italian.  
'How good that you're so excited to go to school Jane, see love, you just needed to be a little more forceful with her.' At these times I wondered who actually rule in Volterra.  
'Bye, Mom.' I said with my more daunting tone.  
I had just got off the phone when Alice attacked me to come. I do not know where, and we both ended up on the floor.  
When I got up, Alice was jumping for joy.  
'Okay who drugged Alice?' Emmett asked in a serious tone, which made everyone laugh.  
'Jane decided to leave Alice buy all her school supplies, does it serve, Emm?' Edward spoke in a mocking tone.  
I let Alice go buy what was needed as I went to a shop selling music, but as I imagined, they had no harp and the seller told me that they did not work with this type of instrument.  
I almost used my gift on the seller when he asked me if I did not want a keyboard or a guitar that was more modern, if I wanted to get something more modern it would switching seller.  
I got nervous about where I was supposed to meet with the Cullens, but getting there Jasper and Will gave me a dose of soothing relaxing Cullen before returning home.


	61. Problems in school

Chapter 55 (Problems in school) a week after six o'clock Esme's POV

I was very anxious for the next morning, after all, it would be Jane's first day at school, according to Aro she never attended school, nor when she was human. So I kept insisting that Jacob and Renesmee to be very careful.  
Renesmee and Jacob were very upset when I asked them to stay with Jane and the kids at home, but it is also due to the fact that Rosalie does not trust Jane, Alice said she was sure Jane would not hurt them and Bella and Edward was already friends of Jane.  
'Rosalie, I think you should give more credit to Jane.' I was surprised to see that Carlisle was thinking the same as me.  
'I've said no.' She replied.  
'Rosalie Lillian Hale, Jane has already given ample evidence that she will never, ever hurt any member of our family and don't give me the excuse that she is a Volturi, because she is handling this very well!' I had lost my patience with Rosalie.  
'Rose, what Esmé and I are trying to say is that Will is missing the other, William and Jane have created a strong bond, Esmé and I are learning to live with both and Jane is an excellent company to Will and Marie, yesterday she was teaching Marisa how to tune a harp, try to leave Emmie and Lizzie to be her friends too.' Carlisle hardly finished speaking when Jacob and Renesmee reached us.  
'Who was with the children?' Rosalie asked desperately.  
'Aunt Rose, try to stay calm. Jane is looking after them; she was preparing a cake of vanilla with chocolate chips for them to eat after dinner, although they all were more interested in licking the bowl.' Renesmee was even drooling as she spoke.  
Unfortunately Rosalie ran home and we followed.  
At the same time we smelled the scent of lasagna, I heard Emmie, he was asking Jane to serve another piece.

Meanwhile in the kitchen ~//~//~ Jane's Pov

'Good thing I baked four lasagna, this is already the third piece, your mother, Jake and Nessie will eat together the other two. By the way Will, tomorrow your mother will prepare the lunch.' As I spoke the son of Rosalie began to eat the lasagna.  
'But Jane, you cook so well, Grandma's food is great, but it is not Italian food.' I was happy to learn that Lizzie was so fond of the food that I prepared.  
'Tomorrow I'll have to go to school.' I did not have to hide my dismay.  
'Soll?' Thony asked mouthful blasting lasagna on my shirt.  
'No Thony, it is school and swallow before speaking, is very ugly to talk with your mouth full of food and I'm sure that you want to be a good boy.' I noticed that I was talking like Esmé now.  
'Can I go to school with you Janey?' Well, I wanted to have my baby-boyfriend with me on my first day of class.  
'Unfortunately not, you're too young to go to school, but I think you're old enough to attend kindergarten.' I do not know why but the idea of him going to kindergarten, I did not like really.  
'I do not like to stay away from you, what if you go away?' I did not want to go but, to go to school or back to Volterra, I would rather go to school.  
'I do not like to get away from you, but if I do not my mother will pick me up.'  
'Your mother will not come, but if you want a tip, there is a room with a huge woman, they will hurt many frogs.' I'll give a huge chunk of cake to Marie as thanks for the tip.  
'Do not worry I'll run this class, anything else I need to know?' I asked while finishing to feed Thony lasagna.  
'Yes, I'll love it if you put chocolate icing on the cake!' I should have imagined it.  
'If you help me make the coverage I swear I make apple pie on Saturday!'  
I barely finished talking and everyone was washing their hands less and Thony and Will, Will was sad, I could feel it and Thony was sitting on my lap playing with the spoon I used to give him dinner with.  
It took little time to do the icing on the cake and I had a great time seeing Marisa melt with a piece of it.  
Rosalie for some unknown reason treated me well when she returned from her hunting trip, Alice and Bella helped me get my stuff and after it we spent the rest of the night playing poker in the living room.

The next morning ~//~//~ Nessie's POV

As soon as I woke up the next morning I felt the smell of the breakfast that my grandmother was making, Jane was talking to Uncle Jasper, he long struggled to adapt the diet of animal blood, unlike my mother who was better adapted than expected, Jake was asleep and I saw the evil smile that was printed on the face of my uncle Emmett when he passed me with a bladder filled with water. Jane had just to sit beside me on the table to make me company while I was eating breakfast when we heard Jake scold my uncle who running past me.  
'EMMETT!!! STUPID, BLOOD-SUCKER, I WILL KILL YOU.

YOU BAD ATEMPT OF A FLEA! COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!' I knew Jake was right to scold my uncle, but unfortunately it woke Will and all my cousins.  
But as it was early and almost everyone went back to sleep.  
'My angel what are you doing here? You should be sleeping, go back to bed.' Grandma Esmé had always more careful with Will.  
It was very weird to think of Will as my uncle, after all, I am nine years, eight months and twenty days older than him, but I could not change that fact.  
Will went straight into the arms of grandma who hugged him, Will not have to say how sad he was for having to spend hours away from Jane, but he would get used. Half an hour later, Will was sleeping with the left thumb in the mouth and drooling a bit over the right shoulder of my grandmother.  
We said goodbye and got all in Jake's Rabit.  
After we take our time we went to our classes and agreed to meet for lunch in the cafeteria.  
My first class was trigonometry, the first lesson of Jane was physical education and the first class of Jake was English.

Ten minutes later. ~//~//~ Jane's Pov

Once Renesmee gave me my schedule, I said goodbye to her and Jake, took out my map of the school and went to where it should be the gymnasium.  
I went straight to the locker room and changed in a black short and a blue baby-look and ran on human speed to the court where I introduced myself to the teacher as the new student.  
'Ah, the student coming from Italy and let me introduce you.' My muscular and bald teacher enthused. 'Class, before we start the lesson I'd like to introduce you to your new partner Jane Volturi. Jane would like to tell us anything else about you?'  
'I think not sir.' I said as a boy almost as muscular as the teacher approached me.  
'Welcome beauty, my name is Jason, where did you come from?' I was spending too much time with Edward as I rolled my eyes.  
'Jane, I came from Italy.' I noticed the corner of my eye that the teacher and five students from the sizes of Jason, were bringing several red balls.  
'Wow, Italy?!' Jason looked at me amazed as all the courts looked in my direction.  
'Hey everyone, Jane is Italian!' He shouted before turning his attention to me. 'You must know Rome, you've seen the Pope?' Well that Bella told me that I would do this kind of question.  
'I am not Catholic, but I know Rome very well.' To my joy, soon the teacher drew the attention of all.  
'Today we will practice the world's healthier sport, DODGEBALL!' He shouted before leaving the front, while several students ran to catch the ball and threw toward the other students.  
I spent the entire hour dodging balls coming from all directions, I, Jason and another girl were the last to remain, and I shot him while the ball deflected the girl that got hit by his ball.  
'Girl you're great! Hey, you ever thought about being a cheerleader? Will have a selection and if you want I can give you a hand, my name is Tiffani but you can call me Tiffy.  
'I'll think about that okay.' I said before the bell rang and I rush to change clothes, as Marie had warned me I avoided the biology class pretending to be sick.  
Nessie and Jake were already seated at a table when I entered the cafeteria and went to them; I barely had been sitting when the interrogation began.  
'And then what are you thinking of school?' Jake looked very anxious.  
'Just like physical education because of the game of dodge ball, that brunette girl sitting next to the Japanese girl with multi-colored hair asked me to be a cheerleader.' The rest of the time I just listened to Nessie, she were commenting about how her classes where.  
Trigonometry just was not only the most boring class of the day because the history class was talking about the second world war.  
When we returned home I was met by Will and Edward, I was relaxing when Alice ask me to describe how my first day was at school**_.

* * *

_**

**_A/N: Hey guys a love reviews but the last one was from My Beta, I will conteniue sending her my chapters but I will only post the next chapter if I Recive 10 new reviews._**

**_Kisses._**


	62. Leaving Volterra

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Chapter 56 (Leaving Volterra) the next day. Beg's Pov

Aro became very overprotective after he took his paternal instinct, Alec does not receive from my husband as much attention as Jane. But that does not mean that he isn't being watched closely, Aro over-protects our little girl and I over-protect our boy!  
Right now, Athena and I were thinking of trying to convince our husbands to make a toy room for Aria, since she began to grow on a human speed, we have had trouble on keeping her busy and I could not take my time with Alec, we all were missing Jane.  
'Suplicia, I'm talking to you!' I did not notice that Athenodora had entered into my chamber.  
'I was not paying attention, what you want and why don't you knock on the door before entering?' I was starting to get irritated.  
'I came to warn you that I discovered a way to get rid of Aria.' She got my attention.  
'Go ahead.'  
'You have forced Jane to attend school, we can do the same with Aria, I'm sure Aro, Caius and Marcus will understand that this is for her own good.' Attractive idea…  
'We can send the girl to spend the holidays with the Cullens and demand that Jane spend her vacation with us!' I added standing up off my bed.  
We ran together until the throne room. Aro smiled that perfect smile for me.  
I ran to him, kissing him with all my passion.  
But Aro apparently had other plans.  
'Marcus my brother, Athena and Sully had a great idea of what to do to keep Aria busy.' He said while Caius and Athenodora ran away, I would kill that stupid Cullen that gave me that nickname and just when I thought it could not get worse, Aro decided to adopt the nickname!  
'I'm listening, Aro.' Marcus really changed after Aria appeared.  
'We can enroll her in school; it is obvious you will be responsible for her.' I need not tell Aro how happy that made me.  
'As you wish my brother, Demetri search for Aria and take her to my chamber.'

A month later. ~//~//~ Aro's Pov

I do not know why Suplicia has avoided me for one month or she is with Athena, or she goes out with Gianna. But today it will end, after all, she is my wife and I need her now!  
'Demetri, where's my wife?' I asked as I rose from my throne.  
'She's in your bedroom master Aro.' That was all I needed to know.  
I ran to my room and when I was about to open the door I heard something that would have killed me if I could die.  
'So Jane does not answer whether or not to be a cheerleader?' My anger was so great that I knocked the door of our room.  
'Aro!?' Suplicia shouted scared when she saw me in front of her.  
'WHAT IS THIS STORY OF JANE BEING A CHEERLEADER?' I yelled as she huddled in our bed.  
Suplicia soon extended me her hand, and I could see all the conversations she was having with Alice Cullen, I also see that she felt such a lack of Jane as I was.  
'I'm sorry I yelled at you darling, ask someone pack our bags, we will travel to Alaska.' Soon after I ran to the table of Alexia, the human who took over from Gianna, but she was not there.  
'Can I help you Master Aro?' Pedro a member of Marcus personal bodyguard asked me.  
'Yes, where is Alexia?'  
'I am sorry master, but she don't came to work today, Master Marcus asked me to come pick up the documents of Aria, but I have not found them anywhere.'  
'Gianna is now living with Felix, go to their room and tell her you get the documents and Felix to call Alec, tell them to find me in the throne room and Alec to get his suitcase, say that is was my order.' Then I ran up to the throne room where I found Caius talking to Athenodora and Demetri standing in the corner playing a game on his PSP-3000.  
'Demetri, I need you to track Alexia, when you find her, lock her in the dungeon until my return, but for now I need you get my Porsche Panamera, Caius, I need to solve some problems in Alaska.'  
'Brother, if you're going to travel take Renata with you, Marcus and I take care of Volterra.' I was somewhat suspicious of the attitude of Caius, but still nodded before running to the library to pick up the documents and the money I would need for the trip.  
When I returned to the throne room Sulpicia, Aria, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Marcus, Caius and Renata were waiting for me.  
'Uncle Aro, let Alec stay with me, please.' It was amazing how this girl reminded me of my sister, but I will not hang off of my plans.  
'Alec will travel with me, if you're a good girl Aria; I let her aunts take you to Paris next month!' The smile on the face of Aria was a sign that this problem was solved.  
'Marcus I will leave you in charge of taking care of Volterra, Felix and Demetri I'll just need you to escort me to the airport, Renata you come with me on this trip.' As I did mention to retire to the garage, Caius grabbed my shoulder.  
'Aro, can I ask you how long we will be deprived of the company of all of you?' So it took for someone to ask.  
'I want to spend a week with Carlisle.' Once Caius let my arm, I took the hand of Suplicia and ran with her to the garage; I only stopped to have Gianna who was temporarily returned to her former position, to call Jeremy to ready the 747 for a trip to Alaska.  
Jeremy as always, had been very efficient to stock the fridge with several bottles of blood and the delay in the takeoff was the fault of air traffic controllers.


	63. Overprotective Father

_**Chapter 57 (**__**Overprotective **__**Father ) Saturday afternoon. Jane's Pov**_

**_'_****_Janey, I do not want you go to school anymore, you're not enjoying it and neither am I.' Will was right, I hate to go to school but not for the reasons he thought.  
At school I was the center of attention with Renesmee and Jacob, I was adored by being a foreigner, loved by my beauty, envied by my wits, but I wanted none of it.  
'Will If I could, I would spend eternity sitting downstairs in the living room playing the harp for you, but if I do not go to school, I gotta get back to Volterra.' I hated feeling demoted and the school, I did not care one bit.  
Once the teachers have spent their homework I finished it as fast as I could. Because, so I could spend the rest of my days with my Will and at night I sat next to his bed when he didn't sleep in my bed, though I insist he sleep in his bed, Will managed to convince me to sleep in my room every Friday, Saturday and Sunday.  
I lay on my bed, wrapped Will in a blanket, and let him sleep with his head on my right shoulder while he sucked his left finger.  
Edward told me that some humans talk in their sleep, Will was like a radio that played over and over again the same song "Esme's Favorite," all night.  
'I do not know why I have to do this dumb job, I have finished my part, by the way it was very easy, I just needed to ask Jasper to describe me the Civil War.' Speaking of easy was not so difficult to find the Cullen's Place.  
I sat in the living room with Will for fifteen minutes before he fell asleep on my lap while watching TV. Finally, forty minutes late, Tiffy and Jason arrived, I didn't ever stand up from the couch.  
'Hey Jay-jay, how are you today?' The kid was very insolent; who he thinks is to give me a nickname like that!  
'My name is Jane, not Jay-jay do you understand me?' I wished to make clear how much I hated the nickname he gave me.  
'Do not care about him Jane, but tells me, is this boy is your brother?' I did not like it the way Tiffani, looking for My Will.  
'No, William and Jane are cousins, welcome to my home.' Lucky, if Carlisle had not arrived I would have jumped on the neck of that irritating human. 'Jane, Esmé is waiting for you in the kitchen.' Carlisle said picking up Will.  
When I arrived in the kitchen Esmé greeted me with a hug before I spend a huge glass filled to the brim with blood. I took ten glasses before Esmé released me back to the room.  
When I returned to the room, Carlisle was sitting in his armchair, chatting with my classmates.  
'If you want Uncle, I take Will to his room while my friends open their books. What do you think?' I asked as he walked to the chair where Carlisle was sitting.  
'All right Jane, but do not linger.' He told me before he stand up, delivered Will to me and went toward the kitchen. 'Jane, William is your soul mate, this girl will not steal him from you, so try to control your jealousy.'  
Although I was really embarrassed by my bad behavior, I was very happy to move my Will, my little sleepy, dreamer away from that gossip girl._**

**_While Jane is in the kitchen ~//~//~ Carlisle's Pov_**

**_'To be cousins Jane and your son are very similar.' The girl said as she took a good look at Will.  
'The similarities are due to the genetic of my family, for example, my brother Caius and I have blond hair and my brothers Aro and Marcus has dark black hair. Anyone would say that Jane is my daughter or Caius, as Aro's hair is black as night.  
'Then her relationship with your family by her father's side?' This girl reminded me very much Jessica Stanley, the only difference is that this one was a cheerleader.  
'Exactly.'  
I was getting very uncomfortable with the interrogation, but Jane was already coming back, which relieved me.  
'If you want Uncle, I can take Will to his room while my friends open their books. What do you think?' Luckily at this time Jason began to rummage in his bag and it made me more calm.  
'All right Jane, but do not linger.' We don't needed they two walking trough the house. 'Jane, William is your soul mate, this girl will not steal him from you, so try to control your jealousy.' I added whispering, reminding her that Will loves her._**

**_Meanwhile during a hunt ~//~//~ Alice's POV_**

**_'It was good to go hunting, Jazz would not contain himself, after all the school work of Jane and her friends was about the civil war. I just needed a wolf to indulge me; I confess I was surprised when I saw that Marie, Lizzie and Emmie would ask to go hunt with us.  
At first we thought it would be very dangerous to have them around, but Lizzie had a fit of temper and began to use her gift on all the family! Jazz and Marie were so grumpy about it, which made everyone become angry, only Will was not affected and we all were very intrigued after all, we knew that the gifts of our children does not work against him, but I never seen anyone withstand the gift of Jazz.  
Emmett was bizarrely happy, he found two bears and he, Rose, Emmie and Lizzie were draining together the second bear.  
Edward, Bella, Jazz, Marie and I were laughing when I froze with a vision._**

**_Soon after. ~//~//~ Jasper's POV_**

**_'Alice, Alice what you see?' I asked while I was trying to calm down her, Marie and Edward.  
'Daddy, why will Jane's father be so nervous?' I looked incredulous for my daughter.  
'We have to go home now, Aro will arrive there in half an hour and his mood will be horrible.' Edward said as he picked up Lizzie and adjusted her on his shoulders, I and Emmett did the same with Marie and Emmie._**

**_Twenty minutes later ~//~//~ Jane's Pov_**

**_Unbearable, that was the word that described this moment of boredom. I was just thinking about the possibility of fake the handwriting of Tiffy and Jason, but to my joy, while Esme was offering juice to them, all the other Cullen came home.  
'Aro is coming and he is not happy.' By the tone of Edward's voice something was very wrong.  
'When will he come?' Carlisle heard asking.  
'Jane, I'll go see what is happening and come back soon.' Esmé said as she walked to the kitchen.  
'Jane have you left a boyfriend in Italy?' Another question that Bella had told me that would emerge sooner or later.  
'No, I never dated, but never wanted to date.' I rolled my eyes when Jason and Tiffani looked at me flabbergasted.  
'Wait Jane, you never kissed? OH MY GOD! That is very surreal! But changing the subject, tell me, you will or not do the tests to be a cheerleader?' The enthusiasm of her made me sick.  
'I do not know if I will do the tests, I want to, but I need to talk with my father first.' I answered quickly, while Jason was going to close to my harp.  
'Wow, this here should be a museum, no one plays the piano or harp nowadays, and do you not agree Jane!' If this idiot wanted to conquer me, he chose the wrong words.  
'Actually I disagree with you, my mother taught me to play the harp and this here.' I said fingering my harp. 'My father sent for me when I moved here.'  
As Jason went back to the couch I was behind him.  
I was sitting on the couch when I heard the doorbell ring. But I could not see who it was because Jason rolled over me and kissed me.  
'IF YOU WANT TO CONTENUE LIVING, TAKE YOUR HANDS FROM HER NOW!' I hardly believe it when I heard the voice of Alec.  
I got up and jumped into the arms of my brother.  
'I thought you said you had no boyfriend.' Jason asked surprised.  
'For the love of the Goddess, with what kind of babbling baboon are you living at school?' Alec said, laughing.  
'Who are you calling babbling baboon, Moloch?' Jason was pushing his luck to hard.  
'You better look how you talk to my son, boy.' If there's one thing that all vampires know is that my father is much more dangerous when he speaks in that gentle tone.  
I ran to him and embraced him with all my strength.'  
'Tiffani, Jason, these here are my father, my mother and my twin brother.' _****_I just introduced my family to my colleagues._**


	64. Jealousy

**_Chapter 58 (Jealousy) Shortly before arriving at the Cullen house. _****_Aro's Pov _**

**_I never felt so fearful like now, one thing was having to judge other but vampires but judge and punish my daughter would be a very hard task for me.  
I'll never forget the pain I felt when I killed Didyme and I was not interested in killing Jane, I had to find a way to prevent it before Jane had committed the folly of accepting to be a cheerleader.  
'Father, if you let me give you some advice, it is better to stop at the next gas station, the car is almost out of gas.' The thought of Alec took me out of my reverie.  
He stretched all the way to reach my hand and was looking at me with a very worried look.  
Fifteen miles later I stopped at a gas station and replenish the car.  
'Thank you son.' I thanked him.  
'You're welcome father!' Alec replied as he sat back to recline in the seat behind me.  
'What do you and Demetri both play in this crap?' Suplicia asked irritated.  
'Mother a PSP-3000 is not a mess, is a source of pleasure, and like it. If I can not drive a real car I can at least run with a virtual one.' He replied in a angry tone before starting to laugh.  
I was curious to know what he was playing, so I have raised my hand to my head height for him to show me what was playing.  
It was inevitable not to fall into laughter when I saw what game was. Castelvania Dracula X Chronicles. As he had already finished the game he was playing the bonus game that is released after the end of the game, he was a exploring the area "Lost Paintings" of the inverted castle.  
'Interesting choice, Alec.' I talked a lot calmer.  
'Do you believe that Demetri ran aground on the stage "entrance" of the inverted castle? Felix ran aground in the "Marbel Gallery" and Jeremy was facing Trevor Belmont so we left the plane.' His enthusiasm for this game surprised me.  
'This is ridiculous! Vampires playing video games, what the clans will say if they know that the front line of the Volturi guard are playing this kind of crap?' Suplicia grumbled the whole way.  
Once we arrived and I parked the car in front of the Cullen house, Alec jumped off the car and ran to the door and pressed the doorbell while Edward opened the door.  
'Welcome.' Edward said in a neutral tone.  
I, Suplicia and Renata waved our heads as Alec, not containing his anxiety, asked Edward where Jane was.  
'Jane is in the room with two fellow students, they are doing a school project. Aro, Carlisle explained to them that you, Caius and Marcus are brothers.' Again I nodded while Alec ran toward the room.  
'I need to talk to my daughter as soon as possible.' It was Edward's turn to nod.  
'IF YOU WANT TO CONTENUE LIVING, TAKE YOUR HANDS FROM HER NOW!' Froze at the voice of Alec.  
'I thought you said you had no boyfriend.' Asked a voice.  
'For the love of the Goddess, with what kind of babbling baboon are you living at school? 'By the tone of Alec's voice I believed that the situation was under control. Edward followed up the living room and noticed that the Cullens were entering the room.  
'Who are you calling babbling baboon, Moloch?' This response caught my attention, my and all the Cullens.  
'You better look how you talks to my son, boy.' I did not like anything the boy who was arguing with Alec, later I'll have to talk to Jane about her friendships at school, or even better I'll take her to school the next day.  
Jane jumped in my arms and hugged me tightly while I hugged her back. My heart almost started to beat again with joy.  
'Tifanny, Jason, these here are my father, my mother and my twin brother.' Jane introduced us.  
'If this guy thinks he is the father of Jay-jay he is blind, or her mother betrayed him with her uncle.' The boy growled so loud that even the human girl who was sitting on the couch next to him heard.  
"I'll kill that son of a bitch! Father, please, please let me use my gift on him tonight while he is asleep? I said to him to not use that stupid nickname!' I loved to hear this tough of Jane.  
'Slander is a crime boy, I never betrayed my husband, and never intend to do it.' The indignation of Suplicia could be compared to Jane's.  
'I'm sorry ma'am.' The boy apologized, but Suplicia simply turned around and was soon greeted by Alice._**

**_Meanwhile in Will's room ~//~//~ Will's Pov _**

**_As soon as I awoke, I noticed that I was in my room. I got up and I put on my slippers, I was en route to the bathroom when I seemed to hear the voice of the father of Janey.  
As I had just woken up and thought I was day-dreaming and went to the bathroom to wash my face, when I left I went to the stairs and did something that I saw Emmett and Jake do another day, slipping on the rail.  
I just did not know how to stop, when I reached the end of the handrail I went flying across the room and just do not smash against the wall of the room because someone catch me.  
'William!' My parents yelled at the same time.  
'Sorry mommy, sorry daddy.' I said embarrassed before I turn to see who had held me back. 'Thank you for catching me.'  
'You're welcome Will.' I did not believe that Janey's brother, father and mother were here.  
'We just come talk to Jane about the school; moreover, we were missing her.' This are the first time that Janey's father spoke to me.  
'Right.' I said before running to the sofa where Janey was sitting.  
'Where is Jake, Mommy?' I asked when I did not see him anywhere.  
'He went to take Jane's colleagues to their homes.' My mother told me sitting on the lap of my father in his armchair.  
We all talked for a long time, and Alec did not let go of Janey for a while and it was getting very annoying, but at least I still was sitting in her lap.  
Until he embraces her and drops me on the floor.  
'Will, are you okay?' She asked me when she took me back to her lap.  
'Yes, I am Janey.' I said hugging her, but suddenly I felt someone taking me from her arms.  
'William you look like a gum that stuck to my sister, release her okay.'  
'Alec, I did not complain when you pass all your the time with Aria, so do not get in the way I take care of Will!' Janey scolded him.  
I was so happy when I heard her say that I started to jump around singing to her lungs:  
'She likes me more! She likes me more!'  
'Do not push your luck stinks!' Heard Alec threatening me.  
'SHE LIKES ME MORE !!!!!!!!' I sang louder before Janey cuddle me again and give a kiss on my cheek making me very red.'  
'Not even when Bella was human she was as red as you are now little brother!' Emmett always found a way to make me shame and to make matters worse I was even more red.  
'Grandma, Will is more than red tomatoes in your salad for lunch today!' Emmie's gonna pay dearly for the joke.  
'Alec, what every man has, _****_that hinders_****_, sometimes fails and is shrinking?' I do not know why but when Emmett asked the question everyone in the room looked at him with a weird look and the emotions of all adults were the same and I did not know but whatever it is, did the Nessie and Jake turn red! And my mother, Bella and Jane's mother was choked.  
'Hey little venom you down the wrong side of my throat.' Bella said making everyone fall into the laughter._**

* * *

**_A/N: The joke of Emmett continues to the next cap. _****_Kisses!_** _**If you could spare a few seconds to leave a quick review, I would dearly appreciate it. It's always nice to find out which part of the chapter was your favorite, even if it's merely a short note!**_

_**Melisa I'll try to send you all the following two chapters okay? Sweet kisses.  
**_


	65. Funny Moments

Chapter 59 (Funny Moments) Emmett's POV

'Bella, I hate to say this to you but, really talk with the poison in your mouth will both make it move away, even if you're stroking your throat!' Rose was malignant, how'I've seen today will be handcuffs night!  
'Are you sure you did not miss the end of the question? The order would not be "and is always growing?"' And then I and Rose are the ones that have a polluted mind!  
'No, this riddle is as I counted right!'  
'Emm I'd better take the children's to their room, the answer is very inappropriate.' Jasper was getting carried away by the emotions.  
'Say it Emmett, I'm very curious!' Hah I was pleased the father in law of my brother, this is a good sign.  
'It's the cell phone, gets touch on the film, it fails when is out of range and becomes increasingly smaller, the first were huge.' Everyone started laughing and it only proved one thing, the Volturi also has a sense of humor!  
'Jane, I do not know if you noticed but we have come to visit, I'm sure William's mother will like it a lot if you drop him, right to talk with us.' While it is true that Esmé would really like to get a little more with my brother, that comment was very nasty.

~//~//~ Jane's Pov

Alec's comment angered me so much that I took and decided to play some truths in his face.  
'Esmé gave me permission to stay with William, unlike you when you want to be with Aria you simply arrive and drag the girl away. How many times have you asked for our uncle's permission to play with the flat?' Aria and I never got along and Alec knew that.  
'Do not put Ari in the middle of this conversation Jane. It was you who turned their backs on our family, not her!' I did not believe that Alec dare call me a traitor!

~//~//~ Will's Pov

I do not understand what Alec said to Jane, what's wrong if anyone turn? But something was wrong because Janey stopped as a statue, she did not move until when I called her.  
'How dare you say I'll turn my back to our family?' She cried while hugging me tightly.  
'Calm down Jane and Alec shut up!' Jane's mother said while her brother was sitting on the sofa again.  
But he soon rose from the couch and I could feel that he was very angry, and it was making me angry too.  
'I will not shut up; Jane needs to be put in her place.' Janey's brother was very ill, he was yelling at his mom. 'You really think that Sister, that you had not turned your back on us? Frankly, you're living with the Cullens in the same house with that on you hate, wait I just remembered that you now are a friend of Cullen shield, if we have to fight the Cullen Jane whose side are you gonna be?'  
'ALEC SHUT UP THE DRUG OF YOUR MOUTH NOW!' Aro growled.  
'DO NOT ASK ME TO STAY SILENT FATHER'  
'I'm not asking ALEC, I am ordering.' Once Aro finished shouting, Alec sat beside his mother and took a PSP like the one Emmie has from his pocket.  
"Okay I stop crying, I do not need to talk to use my gift and Jane will only realize when she loses all her senses." If there's one thing I dislike is injustice and Jane has not done anything for him and it made me very angry.

~//~//~ Bella's Pov

This was not the first time I saw Aro nervous, I still remember how he was when Aria and Will have been bitten by the female werewolf. But this was the first time I saw him yell at a member of his family.  
I was beginning to calm down when I noticed a fine and transparent mist moving toward Jane and Will.  
'Alec if you use your gift in your sister, I'll throw your PSP in the trash!' I heard the voice of Aro, but this was impossible since he was kissing the hand of Suplicia.  
We all looked in the direction of Jane and Will.  
'William is very ugly to impersonate another person, apologize.' Esmé said fondly as she sat with them Jane's sofa.  
'Sorry Aro.' I was sure that Will should have apologized for Alec.  
'Will.' Esmé scolded him before Will started to cry.  
'Esmé, is Alec who should apologize, if your son had not reprimanded Alec, Aro or I would have done it.' So Will and I were not the only ones to notice.  
Aro was extending his hand toward Alec.  
'Your video game.' Aro said in a tone that made clear his displeasure.  
'Sorry dad, I do not ...'  
'If you did not think of the result of your actions the problem is yours, my son but that does not give you the right to use your gift freely! Jane, we both still have to have a conversation about you being a cheerleader.' After passing Will into the arms of Esmé, both Jane and Aro stood up, he motioned her to follow him and they both ran away from our house.

Two minutes later ~//~//~ Jane's Pov

Once we were out of hearing range of any other vampire, my father turned to me and hugged me.  
'You can not imagine how much you make fault in Volterra, my dear.' By my fathers voice Volterra was the only one who felt my fault.

Well, I tried to answer something, but every time I opened my mouth, the words simply solved to disappear, but I had not to open my mouth to talk to my father.  
"I also missed you too dad."  
'You know what I more missed Jane?'  
"From seeing me playing with my food?"  
'Yes, but I was thinking of something else.'  
"To dance with me in the balls?"  
'You are getting close.'  
"From listening to me play the harp for you along with my mom?"  
'Right, want to I hear you play every night for the next five days.'  
"I'll love it."  
'Changing the subject, Jane, for the love of Godess Diana swear me you'll never be a cheerleader, swear me you will not put your life at risk by human caprice, my dear daughter, so you finish this school year, you can stay at home, I will not compel you to go through this torture again.'  
"Do not worry father, I'll reject the invitation."  
'That's my girl! Do you want to hunt with me?'  
"I do not hunt humans anymore."  
'You can bite a wolf along the way and keep me company while I hunt.'  
"I liked the idea."  
My father smiled at me as we ran to a town near Fairbanks where my father hunted for two hours.  
Then we went home and I had fun back in using my gift to a group of campers near Denali.


	66. Disagreements

Chapter 60 (Disagreements) on the morning of Sunday Esme's POV

'Why did you two took so long?' Suplicia asked when Jane and Aro entered the room laughing.  
'Because I went hunting.' Aro answered promptly.  
'Do not worry Carlisle, my father didn't hunt here and nowhere near Denali and I just hunted wolves.' Jane said noting all members of our family look in her eyes.  
'Tell me by the love of the Goddess, you drank human blood.' Alec seemed desperate for Jane to return to the traditional diet.  
'I just drank the blood of the wolf, Alec.' It was easy to notice the sadness in her voice.  
'If the Cullen boy really loves you, he will let you return to our diet, animal blood will not give you the same strength as human blood, animals are disgusting!' Alec's words were full of hurt.  
'I would not have courage to face William if I do it, see; I can not love a human and feed me another? ' Will ran to Jane after he noted how sad she was.  
'Human serve only to feed us Jane and this is what you should do.' Alec shouted in response.  
'Enough Alec, I didn't bring you that you fight with your sister.' Aro scolded his son.  
'No, Dad, I will not stop, the Cullens have created an aberration after another, first the hybrid and now this vat attempt of a children.' If Jane had not hit Alec, I would, but this only angered the boy.  
Just when Alec raised his hand to slap Jane back, he fell to the ground writhing and screaming in pain.  
'Will that's enough.' The words of Edward meant that all of us, including Aro and Suplicia, look at my son on Jane's lap.  
'Sorry.' Will said faintly.  
'Jane, please take William to your room, I'll go get a cup of blood for him.' Jasper said as we calmed.  
Ten minutes later, Jazz returned informing us that Will had just fallen asleep.  
'Please Carlisle, forgive the bad behavior of my son, you have my word that he will be duly punished when we get back to Volterra.' No one could deny how these words were hurting Suplicia, but she made it clear that the hurt was not for her with my family.

~//~//~ Aro's Pov

I never thought Alec would raise his hand to Jane, being a vampire does not make her to be unlike any other woman and the mere fact that he tried to hit her as worthy of punishment.  
I was very curious when William made Alec feel pain, as well as Jane does. But I decided to leave that for another time. So I changed the subject.  
'Esmé, can you tell me why my son was brushing the hair of one of your granddaughters?' I was mulling a curiosity about it.  
'Carlisle, Suplicia and I had to solve a problem that arose with respect to you and Carlisle. You can not imagine how the three of us were nervous with the unexpected question of Marie.'  
'Could you show me?' I asked extending my hand.

Remembrance of Esme ~//~//~ Esme's Pov

'Grandma, if Jane and Alec's Uncles and Dad are granddaddy's brothers, so they are Will's Uncles, then Jane and Alec are cousins of my father, my mother, the Aunties, the Uncles and Will.' While Marie stopped to breathe and put the thought in the right place I desperate looked at Edward.  
'For God's sake son, do not tell me she is about to ask me about our relationship with the Volturi.' I thought praying for him to deny.  
'Yes she is.' He said barely containing laughter.  
'How should Nessie, I, Lizzie, Emmie and Thony call the mother of Jane? Auntie Sully or Grandma Sully?' That was all that Emmett needed to fall into laughter.  
'As far as I know, the brother of the grandfather of a child is the great-uncle and sister of the grandfather of a child is the great-aunt.' Jacob wondered aloud.  
'According to Jake here Marie, we call them great-uncle Aro and great-aunt Sully.' Renesmee said to Marie.  
Thank you Jake thanks Nessie.' Marie thanked all excited before turning to look Suplicia and ask' Great-auntie Sully, I'll call you just grandma because talk great-aunt tires, you can cook as well as Grandma and Jane?'  
'The few times I cooked something for Aria she liked it, or at least that's what she told me.' Suplicia muttered the last part.  
'I heard that Grandma Sully and Grandma Esmé told me that it is very ugly to growl.'  
'Esmé certainly is very proud of you.' Suplicia spoke before making another mistake and whispering to herself. 'If someone else calls me Sully I'll behead Emmett Cullen for giving me that stupid nickname.'  
'And my mother told me that is much more ugly to whisper threats, Grandma.' Marie said very proud of herself.  
'Pardon Suplicia, but William is the only one who has not a vampire hearing, all my grandchildren can see and hear as well as you and me.' Carlisle said.  
'That's daddy's little girl' Jasper said as she ran into his arms.  
'Wait a minute, Grandma Sully said she'd pull the head of my daddy and everybody just cares about Marie? This is unfair! Do not worry daddy, if grandma Sully get close to you I'll send her to see if you are in the garage.'  
'Lizzie you are just like Rose!' Emmett's comment made the day of Lizzie.  
'Uh, my name is not Sully, my name is Suplicia!'  
'For God's sake grand mommy, my is not Lizzie is Elizabeth, the name of Emmie is Emmett, the name of Marie is Marissa, the name of Thony is Anthony, the name of Jake is Jacob, the name of Nessie is Renesmee, the name of Will is William, the name of Janey is Jane and the Sulky's name is Alec! The nickname of my mother is cub or Rose, Aunt Alice is annoying fairy, auntie Isabella's nickname is Bella or love, Grandma Esmé is my dear, daddy is Emm, Uncle Jasper is Jazz, Uncle Edward is Ed or wreckers and Grandpa Carlisle has no nickname, or at least I never heard anyone using it! You should be grateful of your nickname to be Sully, you know the nickname of blonde uncle of Jane is Moody and the other is Bored! But if you want we can change your nickname Grandma Sully.' Rosalie smiled from ear to ear, while Lizzie laughed of the astonishment on Alec' face.  
'Who do you think you are, so to speak with my mother?!' Alec asked.  
Although Rosalie tried to hold Lizzie; my granddaughter was faster.  
'I am Elizabeth Cullen and you are the most stupid vampire I already know!' Lizzie replied sour before speaking softly. 'Now, try to be helpful, go to my room, grab my brush, come back and brush my hair until I say it this well!' Suplicia gasped when Alec ran out and came back with the brush of Lizzie and began to brush her hair.

End of memories of Esmé ~//~//~ Aro's Pov

'Carlisle, I can assume that from now on I, Caius and Marcus can call you brother?'  
'If you do not bother to have nine nephews and four great nieces and nephews.' Carlisle replied smiling.  
'Times are really changing! I never imagined having a family of the size I have now. So that the majority of your children are adults, I do not need to spend a lot of money with Christmas gifts.' To my surprise the son of Edward decided to try stand up.  
From what I saw in the memories of Esmé, the boy still could not stand up enough to take a step and stumbled into his own hands, as he crawled around the house.  
But unfortunately, he decided to stand up under the coffee table in the living room, which happened to be glass.  
As soon I take Thony from the middle of all that broken glass, Carlisle went to see if the baby was fine.  
'How is he?' Isabella asked picking up the child who seemed to be dizzy.  
'Thony, is very well Bella, sorry I can not say the same of your desk Esme.'


	67. Thony fumble

Chapter 61 (Thony fumble) 16/08/2021 Monday five in the morning Edward's POV

When Thony was born, we all think he had pulled me, after all his hair is as red as mine, his skin is a little harder than that of Renesmee, his eyes were as green as my eyes and the eyes of my biological mother but we were totally wrong.  
I worried about the fact that he was one year, six months and fourteen days and never could stand.  
But after what we saw yesterday, it is a miracle he got up so early.  
If Bella could still blush, she would be blushed until now, from the comment that Suplicia made after Thony slept last night.  
'Can I know why you're laughing Mr. Cullen' Now she got me.  
'I'm just remembering last night love.' I said to Bella as she lay back in our bed.  
'I do not know where's the fun? Edward, she said that our Thony is a magnet for accidents!' Bella said exasperated.  
'And what's wrong with that? Bella love, lack of balance is more common than you think and generally improves with age, but if he is like you once where and be stumbling in its own shadow, I'm sure there will be plenty hands to help him get up, you do not imagine how much I miss your lack of motor coordination.'  
'Edward, Thony yesterday broke the coffee table, Esme and Emmett's 52 inches plasma TV, vomited on Renesmee's homework and messed up all the medical journals of Carlisle, not to mention that he used a lock of Rosalie's hair as a brush to paint with a blue ink Jake's school bag and if Suplicia would not have prevented, he would cut the strings of Jane's harp with that scissors.' Thinking about it, Bella never caused so much damage, but I have to talk to Charlie and Renee to make sure.  
'Love, you know as well as I do, that Thony hasn't done anything on purpose, while you were putting Thony in his baby crib, Carlisle and I decided to buy him a walker and with a little luck, it will improves our sons balance.' I reassured Bella.  
'The trend is to be worse!' Emmett and Emmie shouted at the same time from two different locations.

Meanwhile in the bathroom of Alice ~//~//~ Alice's POV

'I will die.' Rose would not stop crying and that was annoying me.  
'Calm down Rosalie, the baby only used dye cake in your hair. Aria once stuck bubble gum in Athenodora's hair!' Suplicia said thoughtfully.  
'Daughter, go wash your hair.' Esme said quietly.  
'I do not deserve this!' Rose was creating a tempest in a teapot.  
'Poor mommy.' Lizzie was not helping.  
'Auntie Rose, me and my mommy saw that your hair will return to normal if you wash it.' Marie said crossing her arms behind her back.

~//~//~ Marie's Pov

Even talking to Auntie Rose that her hair will be back to normal, she would not stop crying, I did not care if she was going to be bald or not, I just wanted to go buy a new dress with my mommy! When I lost my patience, I ran to the playroom where was the only person who could help me at the time of need and she was laughing like crazy, so I decided to beg!  
'Please Jane, for all that you love most, can you go to my mommie's bathroom and push Auntie Rose into the tub? I swear I'll buy a nice piece of Dutch pie.' I begged desperately.  
'What do you think Will, you want a piece of pie later?' I was still praying for her to say yes.  
Will smiled at Jane who took me in her arms and put me in a huge black leather couch that sat in front of her 42 inches flat screen TV.  
'Okay, but buy a whole pie for you to share it with Will tonight, do you understand me?' Her words were music to my ears.

half hour before waking Will ~//~//~ Jane 's Pov

All night I was lying next to Will in my bed, he drank 300 milliliters of blood and 250 ml of milk before bedtime, an hour after he fall asleep, the face of my Will was filled with that serenity I love so much.  
Alec was wrong, I never turned my back to Volterra, I love my family and friends, what differentiates me from my brother is that, the love of his life lives in Volterra, feeds on human blood and is of our family and the love of my life, is not form my family, from time to time moves and feeds on animal blood.

Flashback Jane ~//~//~ the 03:15 am Jane's Pov

I was lying in my bed with Will sleeping on my side when I heard the footsteps of my father coming up the last flight of stairs that led upstairs where it was my room and playing room.  
'Can I come in Jane?' He asked me when he reached the top of the stairs.  
'Yes you can dad.' I said as I sat in bed.  
'How is William?' My father asked as he extended his hand for me and sat in the chair that stood beside my bed.  
"He's tired, but he will be brand new when he wake up."  
'Alec will be punished in Volterra, I will prohibit him from coming near Aria for two months and in the meantime he will only feed on animal blood.'  
"If you do this you will also be punishing Aria." I thought about how Will and I were when we moved away from each other, I certainly did not want Aria to this kind of suffering.  
'I am proud of you thinking about the welfare of your cousin, I'll find another way to enhance Alec's punishment. I will never let anyone touch on you again and your brother is no exception.'  
"I don't like very much of Aria but, that does not mean that I want her to suffer. May I suggest a punishment for him?"  
'I'm open to suggestions, my dear.'  
"Alec says that humans only serve to feed us, but he forgot that he and I once were human too."  
'Continue Jane.'  
"You can be disgusted, but make Alec eat human food for a week, once a day."  
'Jane, you do not realize how much this love changed you, a few months ago you would ask me to use your gift in him, but now you suggest me to make Alec eat human food. Wanna know something; I am very, very proud of you!'  
"Thank you dad, your words mean a lot to me."

In the games room ~//~//~ Jane's Pov

With the promise of win a piece of pie for Will, I hugged the mini-seer, kissed the cheek of the Will, grabbed my backpack and ran to the bathroom of Alice.  
Lucky the tub was full; I pushed Rosalie into the water, grabbed my mother by the wrist and pulled her out of the bathroom.  
'Can I know why you did that?' My mother asked indignantly.  
'Because I was asked, but now I have to go to school and the father promised that you two and Alec would take me to school today.' I said excited.  
'Aro should have warned me, I promised Alice that we would go shopping today.' My mother ruined my day.  
I left my mother talking to the wall and ran to the garage. When I saw my father standing beside his car, I hugged him; I knew I could at least count on him. I never was very close with my mother, but I never treated her badly.  
'I'll always be beside you Jane, no matter what happens, Suplicia is still hurt because I'll punish Alec. For now go in the car, do not want to delay you.

At about 10:30 am in the living room ~//~//~ Will's Pov

I was so happy to be allowed to stay at home, I did not want to go shopping again, I swear if I knew that Emmie and Lizzie would use their gifts to make Rose let them play baseball in the house I would have blocked them.  
Emmie had to invent to place third base right in front of Jane's harp, tree times I managed to avoid that Emmie struck the harp but the fourth time he crossed the strings and harp only did not break because Rose, who was coming to call us for lunch saw the harp falling and held it.  
'Only you can do this damage Emmie, Aro and Jane will kill me for this.' Rose was losing her head again.  
'Rose can I get the strings of the harp and Marie knows how to tune the harp, but you have to come with me to buy the strings.' I said while Marie was having a vision.  
'Auntie if you and Will buy the strings, I'll finish to tune Jane's harp and she'll never notice.' Marie said crossing her arms behind her back.  
"Emmie, Lizzie and Thony, if you do not break anything until I get back I'll take you to play with Aunt Carmen tomorrow.' Rose warned.  
'Okay!'  
Just in case, Rose left Marie home to keep an eye on troublemakers!  
It took us 10 minutes to buy the strings in a store at the mall, we hide from Jane's mother during 5 minutes and Marie tuned the entire harp in ten minutes.  
Five minutes after Jane arrived with her father, they were talking about how a friend of Jane, Jason and his father could be paler than Aro.


	68. Truths

Chapter 62 (Truths) 17/08/2021 12:00 pm Will's Pov

I was very happy when my mother and the rest of the family returned from shopping early, I love seeing all my family together.  
'Will, who was it that changed all the strings of my harp?' Janey asked me over lunch.  
'It was Rose.' I said as all eyes turned to Rose.  
'And why did she change the strings? They were new and were all in tune.'  
'Because Emmie popped them all when he ran through the third base and slipped on the carpet.' I said after I finished swallowing.  
'Rosalie let you play baseball inside the house, my angel?' Mom asked me amazed.  
'Yes, but only after Lizzie and Emmie had used their gifts on her.'  
'And can I know why you did not stop them or advised Rosalie?' My father knew that I could not control the gifts when I have a headache, why he had to ask?  
'Will is with a headache.' Again Edward helped me.  
'Let me guess, it was Marie who tuned my harp?' That's why I like Janey.  
'How you guessed it was me? You can also read minds?' Marie asked amazed.

~//~//~ Alec's Pov

The comment of that thumbnail seer made a hush fall on everyone in the living room while everyone looked at each other amazed and I could see the feelings in the face of every vampire, wolf, hybrid, and human mirrored the room, but I have focused more on my family.  
My mother was amazed with the innocence of that little girl, Jane seemed surprised by the imagination of Marissa and my father who was leaning against a wall, moving the I-phone it and struggling with all his strength not to start laughing like crazy.

~//~//~ Jasper's POV

Sometimes, as now, I wonder which side of the family Marie pulled all her innocence.  
Apart from Suplicia and Jane, the only person who knew how to tune a harp was she, if Suplicia and Jane were not home; it was easy to assume that it was she who tuned the strings.  
Everyone started laughing when Emmie's the stomach decided to snore.  
But before leaving Marie to return her attention to lunch, I had to have a conversation of father and daughter with her.  
Lucky for me I do not need to say anything, she saw what I would speak.  
'I swear I'll never play baseball in the living room again!' She replied as Alice returned to feed the soup for her.  
'That was the hardest conversation of my life.' I thought aloud.  
'You're only talking about this, because you had not to explain to her where babies come from. If I were still human I would infracted when Renesmee asked me that, to my luck I'll be able to see the despair of you two.' Edward said as he held my and Emmett shoulders, I swear I was tempted to pull his hand and Emmett too.  
'When I bit Alec and Jane, I do not have that kind of talk. Usually the father explained to his son when he reached a certain age, but a daughter only became aware on the subject when she was engaged and who was told by her mother. Certainly I had this conversation with Alec 50 years after biting him, but Jane was much more difficult, many times I ordered some vampire to explain it, but they all were afraid of the reaction of Jane. Finally I took courage and told her everything about 1970; the youth of that time were getting crazier. Edward and I had to hold us not to laugh at the face of Aro. Imagine him talking to Jane about sex is hilarious.  
'When Carmen and I have joined the family of Tanya, the three were already adults and therefore we did not have to have that kind of conversation with the girls, but we had to control the outputs of them when they go out for fun.' Eleazar confessed.  
'In this business of sex talking, I consider myself a professional, after all, the times I had to have this kind of conversation with Emmett and Rosalie were absurd, a few times I had to have such a conversation with Alice and Jasper, but this usually meant that he was feeling the emotions of Emm and Rose, Edward and Bella were very reserved and only had to take some questions from Edward before he married Bella. William is good boy, I'm sure I will not have problems with him.' Spoke to Dr. Cullen.

~//~//~ Emmett's POV

'Since you consider yourself a professional, you can have this conversation with Lizzie and Emmie when they are older.' I was very proud to find a solution to this problem.  
'Emmett, this is one of those experiments, in which a man has to go in life and I'm not going to deprive you of the honor to explain to Elizabeth and Emmett how they were conceived.' Carlisle was being very cruel.  
'I'll just worry about this stuff when Marissa is entering adolescence.' Jasper said as he used his gift to sooth the feelings of everyone.  
'Women, whether they are chattering as Alice, lovely as Carmen, wonderful as Rose, forever in PMS as Athenodora, uncoordinated as Bella, man-eating as Tanya, shocking as Kate, boring as Suplicia, gentle as Renesmee, clumsy as Renee, evil as Leah, courageous as Sue, mad as Emily, tormentors as Jane or companions as Esme, we men can not live without them.' I thought very loud.  
Taking my cub, Nessie, Esmé and Carmen, all the other women in the room looked at me with such love that Bella did throw a knife in my direction.  
'Isabella Cullen if you throw another knife on your brother I do will make you eat human food for a month!' Esmé threatened.  
'Jane what are they talking about?' Marie asked very curious making everyone freeze like statues.  
'Your mother will tell you when you're an adult!' Jane replied desperate.

~//~//~ Will's Pov

something told me to change the subject and that's what I did, as soon as I came back from the bathroom after brushing your teeth.  
'Janey what you meant when you said that your friend and his father become fainter than your father?'  
I could swear that Jane was embarrassed, but it was her father who responded.

Jane's Flashback ~//~//~

After consoling me in the garage, my father took me to school, but as soon as he parked the car, my physical education teacher came over and told my dad to park elsewhere.  
'Wait dad, that there is the father of Jane' I heard Jason screaming, I was surprised when I noticed that he was calling the teacher's father, it was only then that I noticed that both had similar besides the same surname.  
'I thought he lived in Italy.' Coach Winchester said as he looked toward Jason.  
'I still live in Italy, but as I have to deal with some family business here, I seized the opportunity to visit my brother Carlisle and see my daughter.' My father said as he passed his right arm over my shoulders.  
'My friend, are you sure that you are the father of this girl? I mean she looks a bit like you, but by the view I would say she is one of Dr. Cullen daughters. You know she is blonde just like him.' Immediately I noticed where Jason has inherited the ability to speak what ever comes up.  
'If you're smart, you stop calling me your friend and ask apology to me and my daughter! To me, by publicly slandering my wife saying she betrayed me with my brother, I'm sure she did not, you're not the first to talk such nonsense, I can prove to you with a simple DNA test that Jane is my biological child, her hair is blonde only because my wife's father and my mother had light hair. Then you should apologize to my daughter, by exposing her to such humiliation!' I need not have the gift of Jasper to know that my father was getting angry.  
'I never heard that a child can look like grandparents, unless the wife betrays her husband with her own father.' My teacher was begging to die.  
"Father, nothing he says will change the fact that I'm your daughter and you know I love you." I thought with all my strength while reached the hand of my father with the tips of my fingers.  
'No wonder you're not updated on the development of genetic research.' Well now I wish Will, Jasper and Marie were here.  
'How until it seems that an Italian will scare me.' I wondered how my father was coping; he killed many vampires just because they don't obey one of his orders immediately.  
'Professor, please leave my father alone.' I asked my teacher placing myself between Coacher Winchester and my father, when I noticed that my father was preparing to jump into the neck of my teacher.  
'Father, do what you want but do not fight with the father of my girlfriend.' If Jason wanted to calm things down, he missed badly.  
'By the way boy, if you dare to kiss my daughter by force again, I'll kill you before you can beg for my forgiveness.' As my father turned to go back to the car the jerk my teacher decided to open his mouth again.  
'And what do you think will make my son, cockerel, will send the mafia after me?' I could see the anger and see that my father was feeling in his eyes.  
You know that the law of mathematics that says are ninety-nine % of chance that one % of chance will just happen to you?'

Well, I was beginning to believe I was the victim of that damn law. After all, besides having an idiot as a colleague in class, I had a teacher who was even more idiot and to make tings worse these two donkeys were relatives and both were in the purest sense of the word, asking to be killed and the father of Jason made it worse when he tried to beat up my dad, he stumbled on Jason and the punch hit at me.  
While I pretended I was dizzy because of the blow, I noticed that my father had grabbed my teacher by the throat.  
'You insulted my family and punched my daughter; surely the mafia is the least of your problems!' Every school has plunged in the darkest of silence.  
I got up the floor, walked to my father and gave a kiss on his cheek.

End of Flashback ~//~//~ Returning to Pov Will

'You will kill him father?' Alec asked anxiously.  
'No, he will not.' Lizzie replied crossing her arms.  
'I'm not talking to you cap.' Alec was very badly set up answering that way.  
'If you call me a cap again, I force you to eat human food! Now go get my orange juice in the kitchen and when you talk to me call me mistress, do you understand me?' Lizzie asked happily.  
'Yes mistress, I understand.' Alec replied before disappearing toward the kitchen.  
'Have I said that your brother is a good hairdresser, Jane?' Lizzie asked, raising her hair brush.  
'This is the first time, but it is good to know.' Jane said, laughing.  
Once Alec returned with the juice of Lizzie, she told him to brush her hair, and the hair of Jane and Marie. Aunt Suplicia did not like it, Marie took her three reprimands, auntie Sully just stopped complaining when Uncle Aro, told Lizzie that she could use her gift on my aunt if she grumbled again, this did Marie laugh a lot and Lizzie rubbed her hands and smiled in a very strange way.


End file.
